Let Us Begin With Forever
by Ana K. Snape
Summary: Severus Snape und Ana müssen nach dem Kriegs Ende und ihrer Heirat vieles durchstehen... Sie bekommen Familienzuwachs, werden sich mit Problemen konfrontiert sehen und vieles mehr... Was passiert, wenn Severus Frau mitten in der nacht Schwangerschaftsgelüste verspürt? Lest selbst! .
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape/ Ana Fanfiction ( Let Us Begin With Forever )

* So Leute, der Anfang ist vielleicht ein bisschen öde da alles im schnell Durchlauf geschrieben steht, aber ich verspreche, dass es besser wird ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen noch...

P.S.: Alle Figuren und deren Welt gehören J. .

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und bitte DENNOCH darum, dass diese

Geschichte nicht ohne meine Einwilligung weiter verbreitet wird.

Das war es dann auch mit dem üblichen Zeug :D *

Dieser scheiß beschissene PC hat unwiderruflich gelöscht was ich zu dieser FF geschrieben hatte...

Gelitten :( Jetzt schreib ich einfach da weiter, wo ich geendet hatte...

Zusammenfassung:

Seit 3 Jahren ist der Krieg gewonnen. Ana und Severus sind seit 1 Monat verheiratet. ( haben am 7. Juli geheiratet) ( Sie sind schon seit Ana's 6tem Jahr in Hogwarts ein Paar) ( ihre Trauzeugen waren Draco und Minerva gewesen, während Ginny, Hermine und Luna die Brautjungfern waren.)

Sie hat seit 3 Tagen ihren Abschluss der Universität Cambridge in der Tasche, wo sie VgddK, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke studiert hat.

Sie und Hermine sind die einzigen die das Privileg haben, so viele Studienfächer zu belegen.

Hermine hat ich für die Universität Edinburgh entschieden.

Sowohl Ana als auch Hermine, hatten Stipendien Angebote für Oxford, Cambridge und Edinburgh erhalten.

Harry und Ron haben sich während dessen in Oxford zu Auroren ausbilden lassen und arbeiten nun

im Ministerium. Ana hat einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen, in dem sie von Minerva McGonagall ( mittlerweile die neue

Schulleiterin Hogwarts) eingeladen wurde Professorin an Hogwarts zu werden.

Sie soll Zaubereigeschichte unterrichten und sich VgddK mit Severus teilen. ( Im Brief steht auch, dass Hermine ebenfalls Professorin für Arithmantik und Alte Runen werden soll.)

Sie sind die ersten Lehrer, die so jung und direkt nach ihrem Examen als Lehrkräfte in Hogwarts angestellt werden.

Ana's Traum geht in Erfüllung und so nimmt sie an.

Severus und sie sind seit 4 Tagen von ihren Flitterwochen zurück, in denen sie 3 Wochen auf der portugiesischen Insel Madeira verbracht hatten und verbringen momentan ihre Ferien in Snape Manor.

Hermine und Ron sind mit einander verlobt, ebenso wie Ginny und Harry, und Draco mit Astoria.

Nach einem vertraulichen Gespräch zwischen Severus und Ana, indem er ihr mitteilt, dass er Vertrauen in ihre Kompetenz als Lehrerin hat, besuchen sie Harry und Ginny.

Sie berichten, dass ihr Hochzeitstermin am 12. Mai statt finden soll und bitten Ana ihre Trauzeugin zu werden.

Diese nimmt glücklich an und erfährt nebenbei, dass Bill und Fleur Nachwuchs bekommen.

Bill soll auch der Trauzeuge von Harry und Ginny werden.

Nachdem sich Severus und Ana verabschiedet haben und per Flohnetzwerk wieder Zuhause in Snape Manor sind, beginnen sie mit einem Spielchen, welches damit endet, dass sie miteinander schlafen.

Nun liegen sie erschöpft und verschwitzt, aber zufrieden und eng umschlungen im Bett.

" Severus...? "

" Hm...? " murrte er, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf ihren Unterarm zeichnete.

" Ich liebe Dich, " vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Er zog sie mit dem Arm den er um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte noch näher an sich.

" Ich liebe Dich auch, daran hat der Krieg nichts geändert. "

" Das will ich auch hoffen, " lächelte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Jeder wusste genau, dass sie sich über alles liebten und das konnte man in jedem ihrer Blicke erkennen die sie sich zuwarfen. Auch wenn es nur ein harmloser Blick war, konnte man die Intensität besagter Blicke deutlich bemerken.

Bei ihnen war immer eine familiäre Stimmung vorhanden, wenn sie alleine waren.

" Du musst auf nichts hoffen, weil es eine bereits bestehende Tatsache ist, " lächelte er leicht und gab ihr von sich aus noch einen Kuss.

" Wir sollten uns duschen und dann essen gehen.

Es ist schon beinahe 20 Uhr. "

Er nickte ihr zustimmend zu.

Bevor sie aufstand warf sie ihm noch einen liebevollen Blick zu und ging ins Badezimmer, welches mit dem Schlafzimmer verbunden war.

Snape Manor war riesig, mit Anlage und See, somit selbstverständlich mit mehreren Toiletten, allerdings nutzten sie beide nur das, welches mit ihrem Zimmer verbunden war.

Nachdem beide geduscht hatten, gingen sie runter um zu essen.

Tolky ( die Hauselfe),

war bereits aus Hogwarts zurück gekehrt und hielt Ana einen Brief entgegen.

" Wieder zurück Tolky? Und hast Du die Rückmeldung der Schulleiterin überbringen können? " Fragte Ana sie mit einem Lächeln.

" Ja, Herrin.

Tolky hat Minerva McGonagall den Brief überreicht und diesen Brief schicken lassen" nickte Tolky.

" Danke Tolky, " nahm sie den Briefumschlag entgegen.

Tolky verschwand und ließ Severus und Ana alleine.

" Vermutlich die Regeln der Schule, der Lehrplan und ihr Freudenschreiben darüber, dass Du die Stelle als Professorin angenommen hast, " kam Severus von hinten, schlang seine Arme um sie und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

" Das wird es vermutlich sein... Lass uns erst mal essen, immerhin will ich nicht den Lehrplan durchgehen, während ich esse, " genoss sie seine Nähe.

" Du weißt, ich bin kein Mensch der Gefühlsduseleien zu schätzen weiß, aber es wird wirklich gut sein dich in Hogwarts bei mir zu haben. "

" Ich finde es auch gut, immerhin sind wir jetzt verheiratet und ich bin nicht mehr an der Uni.

Es war so ziemlicher Stress immer von A nach B zu gehen, um den anderen sehen zu können, " drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um.

" Aber es hatte seine Reize... Ich hatte etwas, auf das ich mich den ganzen Tag über freuen konnte, " sagte seine dunkle Stimme, in samtigem Ton.

" Ja... aber wir werden immer noch genug Zeit haben uns aufeinander zu freuen.

Wir werden fast den ganzen Tag unterrichten und Pflichten erfüllen müssen...

Da können wir uns aufeinander freuen, wenn wir in unsere Räume kommen.

Dann wissen wir, das der jeweils andere da ist, auf einen wartet und wir uns zurück ziehen können.

Sei es um gemütlich gemeinsam vor dem Kamin ein Buch zu lesen, oder eine kleine Diskussion zu führen, was ich mit dir ja gerne tue... " lächelte sie und schenkte ihm, einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Ja, wenn sie sich zurück erinnerte...

Sie war die einzige bei der er sich öffnen konnte und das würde auch immer so bleiben.

Er sah auf sie runter, sie war die einzige Person, außer vielleicht Minerva, die sich mit ihm messen konnte.

Er hatte sich in sie verliebt, hatte sie geheiratet und würde sie immer lieben, das wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit.

Diese Gryffindor hatte ihn vor 5 Jahren bezaubert und ihn, Severus Snape dazu gebracht, sich unwiderruflich in sie zu verlieben.

Sie, die intelligente, schöne, liebevolle, verantwortungsbewusste, tolerante, offene, gerechte, loyale, tapfere, mutige, beschützerische Gryffindor, die seinen Sarkasmus und seinen schwarzen Humor liebte.

Sie, die seine ganze Art so liebte ohne, dass er sich verstellen musste.

Sie war die einzige Jugendliche, die in ihrem 5ten Jahr in den Orden des Phoenix aufgenommen wurde.

Sie hatte ihm im Krieg das Leben gerettet, hatte sich gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt und sich foltern lassen um sein Leben zu verschonen.

Und trotz all dem Leid das sie erfahren musste und erlebt hatte, hatte sie ihre Lebensfreude beibehalten,

lachte gerne und viel und besaß dennoch eine Ernsthaftigkeit die verwunderte.

Sie war schon immer vielseitig gewesen, vielseitig und fähig.

Was sie auch anpackte, es gelang ihr und vor allem, wenn es um ihn ging.

Er strich ihr eine Strähne ihres dunkelblond/goldfarbenen Haares aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr in die dunkelbraunen Rehaugen.

" Ja das tust Du, aber auch nur weil Du Dich mit mir messen kannst, " sagte er leise.

" Hat da Jemand gerade zugegeben, dass er nicht so leicht gegen mich gewinnen kann? " Sie lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an.

" Ja, das hat er... Und er hat damit auch gemeint, dass Du so ein Dickkopf wie ich bist. "

" Da hat er wohl Recht... Aber Du bist MEIN Dickkopf und mein Dickkopf, sollte jetzt auch etwas essen. "

" Du hast Recht, es ist auch schon spät, " ließ er von ihr ab und ging auf den Tisch zu, auf dem schon das Essen bereit stand.

Dem Anschein nach hatte Tolky schon alles vorbereitet.

Sie tat es ihm gleich und ging ebenfalls zum Esstisch um sich zu setzen, und entschied sich für einen Teller Suppe.

Severus nahm sich gerade ein Lachsfilet, als sie ihn auf ihre Lehrerrobbe Ansprach.

" Die Farbe für meiner Lehrerrobbe ist völlig gleichgültig, oder?

Minerva trägt schließlich ihre immer in dunklem Grün, Du trägst immer schwarz und die anderen Lehrer haben auch andere Farben? "

" Ja, Du kannst Dir die Farben aussuchen, schließlich musst Du nicht wie Minerva, immer die selbe tragen. "

" Das habe ich mir schon gedacht..." aß sie ihre Suppe weiter.

" Hast Du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Du Dir VgddK mit mir einteilen möchtest?

Welche Jahrgänge Du gerne übernehmen würdest beispielsweise? " Schnitt er ein Stück vom Fisch auf.

" Nein, nicht wirklich... Aber ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Du mir die dritten, vierten und fünften Klassen überlassen würdest.

Die sechsten Klassen, lassen wir von Minerva für uns in Kurse einteilen. "

" Akzeptabel... Aber wie kommt es, dass du lieber die ersten, zweiten und siebten mir überlässt? '

" Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, dass ich die Neulinge nicht erst in alles genau einführen muss wenn ich es mir ersparen kann.

Die Siebten überlasse ich Dir gerne, weil ich einige persönlich kenne und das nicht gerade vorteilhaft wäre, wenn ich plötzlich ihre Professorin bin.

Und ich weiß ganz genau, Du schaffst es mit allen Jahrgängen, " lieferte sie die Erklärung.

" Gut, dann hätten wir das schon mal geklärt.

Ich überlasse dir die 3ten, 4ten, 5ten und teile mir die 6ten in Kursen mit Dir, " nickte er knapp und aß eine Kartoffel.

" Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Prof. Vektor?

Bis jetzt hat sie doch Alte Runen und Arithmantik unterrichtet?

Wenn Hermine das jetzt übernehmen soll...? "

" Sie unterrichtet jetzt in Neuseeland."

" Verstehe... Du hast gesagt, eine neue Lehrerin ist noch vor unserer Hochzeit gekommen? "

" Ja, Professor Janette Jouet.

Sie ist vor kurzem nach Hogwarts gekommen, davor hat sie glaube ich drei, oder vier Jahre in Beauxbatton gelehrt.

Sie unterrichtet Verwandlung.

Minerva hat als Schulleiterin einfach keine Zeit mehr das zu übernehmen, " erklärte er.

" Vollkommen verständlich und nachvollziehbar, aber ich denke, dass Minerva es vermisst Verwandlung zu unterrichten. "

" Ja sie hat mal erwähnt, dass sie es vermisst, " bestätigte seine tiefe Stimme ihre Vermutung.

" Mh... Ich hoffe denke, dass sie noch eine Lösung dafür finden wird.

Für mich gehört Minerva McGonagall einfach zu Verwandlung, " beendete sie ihr Essen.

" Vollkommen verständlich.

Ich empfinde es auch so, aber wehe Dir wenn das Minerva erfahren sollte," sah er sie vielsagend/ warnend an.

" Sie wird nichts davon erfahren, Liebling, " lächelte sie über seinen Blick.

Jetzt hatte auch Severus sein Essen beendet und erhob sich.

" Kommst Du mit an den Kamin? " Erkundigte er sich bei ihr.

" Ja, aber ich bin schon müde, deswegen bleib ich nur kurz und lese mir Minervas Brief und den Lehrplan durch. "

Er nickte knapp und ließ sich in seinem Sessel am Kamin nieder.

Sie ging ebenfalls zum Kamin, setzte sich aber auf den Boden, leicht schräg und nah vor seinem Sessel.

Der warme Schein des Feuers, schmeichelte ihren Zügen sehr und verlieh ihr eine noch lieblichere Ausstrahlung, als sie ohnehin inne hatte/ besaß.

Severus sah auf sie hinab und sah ihr Haar in dem warmen Licht schimmern.

Wie er es liebte sie so zu sehen...

Wie er sich insgeheim fragte, warum das Schicksal / Leben so gütig zu ihm sein konnte...


	2. Chapter 2

* So und weiter geht es ^.^

Ich will euch nicht belästigen, aber ich würde mich riesig über ein paar Reviews

Freuen. ( * Unschuldig glubsch* )

Sein ganzes Leben hatte beinahe nur aus schlechten Erinnerungen bestanden...

Schlechte Erinnerungen und vor allem Ereignissen.

Und dann kam Ana in sein Leben und hatte sein Herz berührt. Obwohl er versucht hatte dies zu verhindern, hatte sie es dennoch geschafft ihn für sich zu gewinnen und dies ohne große Mühe.

Sie wusste einfach immer, was zu sagen und zu machen war.

Sie hatte sich in seine Gedanken und in sein Herz geschlichen.

Und wie sie selbst so gern zu sagen gepflegt hatte, " er würde sie jetzt nicht mehr loswerden ", was er eindeutig unter die Kategorie ` Zum Glück ´ einordnete.

Er sah wie sie den Briefumschlag öffnete, auf dem wieder mal das Siegel von Hogwarts gestempelt war und auf der Vorderseite mit grüner Schrift ihre Adresse und ihr Name geschrieben stand.

Sie holte vier Pergamente hervor.

Als sie das erste Blatt Pergament auffaltete, begann sie den Brief vorzulesen:

" Sehr geehrte Mrs. Ana Katharina Snape,

Ihre Rückmeldung mit der Annahme der Stelle als Professorin für VgddK und Zauberei Geschichte hier

an Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wurde mit Freude in Kenntnis genommen.

Ein weiter Brief listet Ihnen die Regeln der Schule auf.

Der Brief wird sich selbständig verlängern, da es viele Regeln gibt.

Ich erwarte Sie am 31. August da die Schüler, wie Ihnen sicherlich noch bekannt ist, einen Tag später

am 1. September eintreffen werden.

Sie werden mit dem Hogwartsexpress her gefahren, sodass sie um 11.00 Uhr am KingsCross Bahnhof

London sein sollten.

Der Zug fährt auf dem Gleis 9 3/4, um genau 11.00 Uhr ab.

Das Ticket / Die Fahrkarte liegt mit in dem Briefumschlag bei.

Ich hoffe auf ihr Wohlergehen und bedanke mich nochmals für Ihr Einverständnis in Hogwarts

zu unterrichten.

Hogwarts freut sich sehr Sie willkommen heißen zu dürfen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall ( Schulleiterin von Hogwarts ) . "

" Sicher ist einer der drei weiteren Briefe noch mal privater geschrieben, so wie sie es bei der Einladung

zur Stelle auch getan hat. "

Ana nickte und nahm den nächsten Brief.

Wieder las sie vor:

" Liebe Ana,

wie auch bei der Einladung zu Deiner Professoren Einstellung,

musste ich eine formelle Rückmeldung verfassen.

Wie bereits geschrieben stand, freue ich mich sehr darüber, dass Du die Stelle angenommen hast.

Hermine hat mir ebenfalls bestätigt, dass sie an Hogwarts lehren will.

Die anderen Professoren und ich die Dich noch kennen, können es kaum erwarten Dich wieder zu sehen

und Dich in unsere Kreise, dies Mal als Professorin zu nehmen.

Die Jenigen die noch nicht die Ehre hatten sich mit bekannt zu machen, erwarten Dich nicht minder

aufgeregt.

Sie möchten nicht nur die Heldin und Legende kennen lernen,

sondern auch die Person die dahinter steckt und die mit Severus verheiratet ist.

Nur eine wahre Löwin konnte ihn an sich binden... Was wir mit höchster Freude zur Kenntnis nehmen.

Ich erwarte Dich und Severus am 31. August hier.

Bis dahin, wünsche ich euch noch erholsame Ferien.

PS: Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, wie bei deiner Einladung für Hogwarts auch.

Eure Hochzeit war wundervoll...

Alles liebe,

Minerva McGonagall ".

" Hab ich es nicht gesagt? " klang ein kleines Schmunzeln aus seiner Stimme heraus.

" Ja, das hast Du, " stimmte Ana ihm bei.

" Sie scheint wirklich begeistert von unserer Hochzeit gewesen zu sein, wenn sie immer davon schreibt, "

merkte sie noch an.

" Wie sollte man auch nicht begeistert sein, von dem Anblick der sich einem Jedem geboten hat...

Du in einem Brautkleid, wunderschön wie nie zuvor... Und das Beste, ich war der Mann, den Du beschlossen hattest zu heiraten, " schmeichelte er ihr.

" Wer bist Du und was hast Du mit Severus Snape gemacht? " Fragte sie theatralisch-

Er lachte leise in sich hinein.

Das übertrieben gespielte geschockte Gesicht, verlieh ihr eine kindliche Freude...

" Mh... Ich habe ihn aufgefressen, Du weißt doch, ich bin der große böse Wolf, " grinste er wölfisch.

" Der große böse Wolf muss mir jetzt helfen, indem er den Lehrplan mit mir durch geht, " erhob sie sich.

Stumm sah er ihr zu, wie sie sich auf die Couch / auf das Sofa setzte und mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf den Platz klopfte.

Damit forderte sie ihn auf sich neben sie aufs Sofa zu setzen, was er dann auch tat.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, legte sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoss, indem sie sich mit dem Gesicht zur decke auf die riesige Couch legte.

Severus war diese Position von ihr schon gewohnt Oft nutzte sie diese Lage, um sich von ihm vorlesen zu lassen, oder gerade selbst las.

So reichte er ihr wortlos den Lehrplan der aus einem der weiteren Briefe bestand.

Sie öffnete ihn und hielt ihn vor ihrem Gesicht in die Luft hoch, sodass sie lesen konnte.

Nachdem sie sich alles durchgelesen hatte, durchbrach sie die Stille.

Die Stille zwischen den beiden schien nie wirklich unangenehm zu sein...

Sie konnten miteinander über alles reden, lachen, diskutieren und rätseln, aber auch schweigen.


	3. Chapter 3

* Und weiter geht´s! Viel Spaß ;)

" Severus? Was meint Minerva mit Riklus? "

Severus nahm ihr den Lehrplan ab und sah über das voll beschriebene Pergament.

" Bei welchem Jahrgang und welchem Fach steht es denn? " Fragte er in Lehrermanier.

" Drittes Jahr, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (VgddK) " Antwortete sie und verspürte plötzlich,

das dringende Bedürfnis sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Bauch und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, sodass es ihr möglich war ihn mit den Armen zu umarmen... Oder zumindest seinen Mitte.

Erstaunt beobachtete er das Geschehen.

Sehnte sie sich vielleicht nach Nähe?

Oder war es doch Zärtlichkeit, oder Liebe?

Nein, davon hatten sie beide zu genüge.

Denn obwohl sie wusste, dass er nur ziemlich schwer aus sich rauskommen konnte,

herrschte stets Nähe, Zärtlichkeit, Geborgenheit und Liebe zwischen ihnen.

Er sah auf die junge Frau in seinem Schoss... Seine junge Frau.

Sanft strich er über ihre Stupsnase/ ihr Stupsnäschen.

Mit geschlossenen Lippen lächelte sie zu ihm hinauf.

Ja, sie löste noch die selben Gefühle wie vor 5 Jahren in ihm aus.

Sein Herz schien überzuquellen, wenn er ihr Lächeln sah,

begann zu rasen wenn sie auch nur seine Wange berührte und machte ihn verrückt und unkonzentriert im Klassenzimmer wenn er unterrichtete und er an sie denken musste.

' Severus! Ich werd schon sentimental! ' Ermahnte er sich innerlich.

Aber es waren Tatsachen und eine weitere Tatsache war, dass er immer so für sie empfinden würde...

Für immer und immer und immer.

Diese kleine Gryffindor, die nun natürlich keine kleine Gryffindor mehr war, hatte ihn mit ihrer Art fasziniert, was nicht nur an ihrer Vielfältigkeit/ Individualität und ihrem Intellekt gelegen hatte/ lag.

Er besann sich wieder auf die von ihr gestellte Frage.

" Ich nehme an sie hat sich verschrieben.

Es soll Riddikulus heißen " erklärte er.

" Gut.." sagte sie nur.

Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie ihr Irrwicht ausgesehen hatte.

Er hatte die gestallt ihrer Freunde und ihrer Familie angenommen, wie sie tot dalagen und von Spinnen überseht waren.

Severus hatte ebenfalls tot dagelegen und hat ihr am meisten Schmerz bereitet...

Das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Irrwicht gesehen hatte, war allerdings nicht bei Prof. Lupin wie es die anderen getan haben im dritten Jahr, sondern im sechste Jahr.

Severus hatte ihr genehmigt, einen Irrwicht in seinem Büro zu bekämpfen, da sie im dritten Jahr krank gewesen war, als diese durchgenommen wurden.

" Ich finde der Lehrplan ist gut...

Ich glaube die Schüler werden sich freuen, dass nicht mehr Prof. Binns Zauberei Geschichte unterrichtet.

Er hat selbst Hermine und mich beinahe zu Tode gelangweilt.

Er bleibt aber weiterhin in Hogwarts, oder?

Ich meine er ist ein Geist?! "

" Ja, er bleibt weiterhin in Hogwarts, aber nur als Geist und nicht als Professor.

Du übernimmst ja jetzt seinen Posten. "

" Nur werde ich alles nicht so langweilig gestalten, " lächelte sie und setzte sich auf.

" Das ist Minerva und den Anderen wohl bewusst, " konnte er ihr jetzt richtig ins Gesicht sehen, da sie aufrecht saß.

" Ja... Severus? "

" Hm? " Blieb er weiterhin aufmerksam.

" Ich bin müde, wirklich ungewöhnlich müde.

Ich gehe ins Bett... " beugte sie sich rüber, um ihm einen Kuss zu nehmen.

Er erwiderte bereitwillig den Kuss.

" Ich muss Narzissa noch eulen.

Ich komme gleich nach, " informierte er sie.

" Mach das, ich warte auf Dich." Sie lächelte so leicht und sanft, dass es fast unmerklich war.

" Ich werde da sein. "

" Wo auch sonst?

Du hast sowieso keine Chance mich loszuwerden, " vertiefte sich das Lächeln und wurde breiter.

" Geh' schlafen Weib," blickte er ernst.

' Wie Recht sie doch hat... Verdammt, ich bin Severus Snape, kein gefühlsvernebelter Narr...

Sie liebt mich so wie ich bin... und sie liebt es, wenn ich sarkastisch, zynisch und fies bin... Gibt es eigentlich überhaupt etwas, was sie an mir stört?...'

Er kannte die Antwort bereits seit 5 Jahren.

Unglaublicherweise störte sie nichts an ihm, NICHTS!

Selbst in Beziehungen wo der Mann wenigere Defizite als er aufwies, fand man als Partnerin etwas, was einem nicht gefiel, und sie? Sie liebte ihn und sah keine wirklichen Problem Faktoren in IHM!

Ihm, der doch fast nur Kompliziertes hervor brachte.

Dem Anschein nach war sie für ihn geschaffen worden und umgekehrt, denn sie liebte ihn so wie er war,

selbst wenn er seine Launen hatte.

Aber das würde er ihr nicht zugestehen.

Sie trat grinsend auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

" Ich liebe Dich, weißt Du das? " Flüsterte sie jetzt ernst, aber mit sanfter Stimme.

" Du sagst es mir oft genug... Und ich liebe Dich auch... Du weißt, dass Du mein Leben bist, " gestand er leise.

' Verdammt schon wieder! Diese Frau bringt mich immer wieder dazu, zu Gefühlsduseleien zu neigen'

Ana konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern...

Severus war der erste Mensch, dem sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Nie zuvor hatte sie zu einem Jungen, oder gar Mann diese 3 Worte gesagt.

Sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass dieser magischen Worte langsam an Wert verloren.

Jeder sagte es zu jedem, ohne zu wissen was Liebe überhaupt war, oder sie gar zu fühlen.

Sie hatte noch nie so stark empfunden gehabt, also sagte sie es auch nicht.

Doch als sie sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen war und sie mit Severus zusammen gekommen war, hatte sie erfahren

was es war zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Sie erfuhr wie stark, intensiv, tief und innig dieses Gefühl war und wozu es einen bringen konnte.

Die Liebe lässt einen alle Hindernisse überwinden, lässt uns alle unsere Ängste vergessen, wenn die

geliebte Person in Gefahr ist und lässt einen vor Freude weinen, wenn sie uns vor Glück beinahe zerspringen lässt.

Möglicherweise mag es übertrieben rüber gekommen sein und wie aus einem Märchen, in dem es immer ein Happy End gibt, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit.

Die Liebe war so stark, dass sie immer über den Hass gesiegt hat, wenn auch mit Hindernissen und Verlusten.

Es lag nie in ihrer Absicht etwas schön zu reden.

Natürlich gab es unerwiderte Liebe, unerfüllte Liebe, oder verstorbene Liebe.

Natürlich gibt und gab es auf dieser Welt Treulosigkeiten, Heucheleien und Respektlosigkeit,

aber bei ihr und Severus hatte es ein Happy End gegeben...

Und sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich sie darüber war.

Sie liebte ihn und würde ihn auf ewig lieben.

Und das klang selbst für sie kitschig und wie aus einem Märchen, in dem das Buch mit:

" Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute " endet, aber es war auch hier eben die Wahrheit.

Sie hatte gewusst in wen sie sich verliebte, hatte gewusst mit wem sie eine Beziehung führte, hatte gewusst wen sie heiratete und wem ewige Treue schwor und war vollkommen zufrieden und überglücklich.

Dass sie mal mit ihrem Zaubertrank und später VgddKlehrer Prof. Snape heiraten würde,

hatte sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt.

Vielleicht war es abnormal, aber sie liebte seinen schwarzen Humor, der mit Sarkasmus gefüllt war. Sie war verrückt nach seinen ( für sie ) amüsanten Sprüchen, war süchtig nach seiner facettenreichen dunklen Stimme, die ihr noch immer nach all den Jahren die sie ihn kannte, ihr wohlige Schauer durch den Körper schickte.

Sie liebte seine bissige Art den Schülern gegenüber, auch wenn sie das Gegenteil war.

Sie hatte keines Wegs eine " Rosa-Rote Brille " auf, die sie Fehler übersehen ließ...

Sie fand einfach nur keine, weil sie ihn mit allem liebte was zu ihm gehörte, vor allem die Dinge,

die andere an ihm nicht zu mögen schienen.

Aber sie konnte sich Severus auch nicht in bunter Kleidung und singend durch Hogwarts laufend vorstellen.

So wäre er nicht mehr er selbst... Und vermutlich würde sie ihn nicht lieben, denn sie liebte Severus Tobias Snape dafür, wie er war, wie er dachte und wie er handelte.

Sie gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, ließ von ihm ab und ging aus dem Raum.

Er sah ihr noch kurz hinterher bevor er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte, die Feder in Tinte tauchte und anfingt auf dem Pergament an Narzissa Malfoy zu schreiben.

In dem Brief berichtete er, dass Ana und er am morgigen Tag vor hatten in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Er lud sie und Draco ein mit zu kommen, da sie sich seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen hätten.

Selbstverständlich berichtete er auch, von Ana's Professoren Stelle in Hogwarts.

Er würde Ana damit übraschen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich freuen würde.

Draco und Narzissa waren nicht nur mit ihm sehr eng, sondern auch mit ihr.

Mittlerweile sogar enger mit ihr, was er immer mehr feststellen konnte...

Nicht sehr verwunderlich, da Ana sehr schnell aus sich rauskam, während er auch bei alt bekannten Freunden nicht über Gefühle sprach.

Draco und Ana waren schon während ihrer Schulzeit befreundet, was sehr verwunderlich für alle in Hogwarts gewesen war, da sie eine Muggelgeborene und Gryffindor war.

Andererseits hatte sie sich mit fast allen Slytherins gut verstanden.

Er schrieb den letzten Satz zuende und sah zum Fenster, wo üblicherweise sein Rabe hockte wenn er von seinen Ausflügen zurück kam.


	4. Chapter 4

* Tada! :D Das nächste Kapitel...

Auch hier würde ich mich über Reviews freuen

Tatsächlich war er zurück gekommen und saß ihn beobachtend da.

Er band dem Raben den Brief ans Bein, und schon war der Rabe mit dem Brief in die Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden.

Er atmete die frische Luft der Nacht ein, schloss dann wieder das Fenster und machte sich auf den Weg,

zu Ana ins Schlafgemach.

Während Severus den Brief an Narzissa geschrieben hatte,

hatte Ana sich bettfertig gemacht und ins Bett gelegt.

Bevor sie sich versah, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Severus trat ins Zimmer und ging auf den Kleiderschrank zu, als sein Blick auf das Bett und die darauf schlafende Ana fiel.

Sie sah so bezaubernd aus, wenn sie schlief... Wie ein kleiner Engel...

Ja, diese Bezeichnung konnte er sich durchgehen lassen.

Sie lag mit dem Bauch nach unten, den Kopf statt auf ihrem Kissen auf der Matratze gebettet und mit ihren Armen ein O bildend in Kopfhöhe da.

Ihr voluminöses, stark gewelltes, beinahe lockiges, dunkelblond goldenes, wildes aber doch gezähmtes Haar, bedeckte ihren Rücken und nur wenige Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht.

" So,so, soviel zu " ich warte auf Dich" " murmelte er leise und lächelte zart dabei.

Vermutlich war sie heute so müde gewesen, dass ihr Körper einfach auf Stand-by geschaltet hatte.

Es gab Tage an denen sie bis um 3 Uhr morgens wach blieb und andere, in denen sie schon um 22 Uhr müde wurde.

Leise entkleidete er sich und zog sich nur die Hose seines schwarzen satin Pyjamas an.

Als er dann auch im Bad fertig mit der täglichen " vor der zu Bett gehen" Prozedur war, stieg er zu ihr ins Bett.

Ihr Körper reagierte unbewusst sofort auf seine Gegenwart, und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Zufrieden bemerkte er es.

Merkwürdiger Weise war es immer so, wenn sie vor ihm einschlief.

Er gewährte es ihr wie immer... In Ordnung, zugegeben... meistens.

Es gab Tage an denen es sehr lästig war ihren schlafenden Körper, beinahe quer über sich liegen zu haben, sodass er sich nicht rühren konnte.

Aber meist ließ er es zu, denn wenn er sich ehrlich eingestand, würde er es vermissen, wenn ihr Körper dem ein Ende setzen würde.

Er strich ihr behutsam eine Strähne aus/ von der Stirn.

Das Licht war schnell gelöscht und kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, sank er auch schon in einen tiefen

Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er durch die Sonnenstrahlen die durchs Fenster fielen.

Ana schien auch gerade zu erwachen, allerdings macht sie den Anschein, als wolle sie noch weiter schlafen.

Mit noch geschlossenen Augen fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust.

" Guten Morgen, " wünschte er mit seiner tiefen Bariton Stimme, bei der gerade seine Amüsiertheit raus zu hören war.

Sie lächelte leicht mit geschlossenen Augen und öffnete sie erst dann.

" Guten Morgen, " wünschte sie ebenfalls / gleichfalls.

" Ich kam ins Zimmer und da hast du auch schon geschlafen. "

" Mh... Ich war ziemlich müde.

Ich wollte wirklich auf dich warten, aber als ich so da lag, hat sich mein Bewusstsein wohl verabschiedet, " entschuldigte sie sich.

" Völlig nachvollziehbar, " nickte er während er sich im Bett aufsetzte.

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte.

" Wie spät ist es? "

" Du bist immer noch die selbe, " schüttelte er den Kopf.

" Schon in deinem sechsten Schuljahr hast Du immer nach der Uhrzeit gefragt, obwohl eine Uhr genau vor deiner Nase zur Beantwortung Deiner Frage stand. "

" Wo ist denn hier bitte eine Uhr?

Die einzige Uhr in diesem Raum ist der Wecker, der auf DEINER Seite und DEINEM Nachttisch steht, "

schmunzelte sie.

Wiederwillig musste er feststellen/ zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass sie Recht hatte und las die Uhrzeit ab.

" Wir haben 10.13Uhr. "

" Dann sollten wir aufstehen " schlug sie vor und befreite sich vom/ von dem Bettlaken.

" Das sehe ich auch so, " mühte er sich vom Bett runter.

Als Ana aufstand überfiel sie der Schwindel und so blieb sie erst mal stehen.

Severus merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ging zu ihr.

" Stimmt etwas nicht? " fragte er vorsichtig nach.

" Mir ist nur schwindelig, liegt wahrscheinlich wieder an meinen Kreislaufproblemen," setzte sie sich wieder aufs Bett.

" Bist Du Dir sicher? " Erkundigte er sicherheitshalber noch mal.

Sie nickte und stand jetzt wieder auf, aber diesmal langsamer.

Severus sah ihr aufmerksam und besorgt dabei zu.

" Es ist wirklich nichts, " versicherte sie ihm mit Nachdruck und ging auf ihre Kommode zu.

Die Sonne schien zwar und die Temperatur war angenehm, jedoch wusste sie, dass in London ein ganz anderes Wetter sein würde als es hier war.

Zielsicher griff sie nach einer dunklen Röhrenjeans und einer weißen, kurzärmligen Bluse.

Einen marineblauen Cardigan band sie sich um die Hüfte, ihre marinenblauen Pumps nahm sie in der Hand mit runter.

Severus hatte sich eine schwarze Hose, einen schwarzen Pulli und ein schwarzes Jackett angezogen.

Seit dem Ende des Krieges lief er außerhalb von Hogwarts, oder zumindest immer wenn er mit Ana ausging, in diesem Aufzug rum. Schnell war auch die alltägliche Hygiene im Bad beendet.

Unten angekommen war der Tisch bereits gedeckt worden und das Frühstück stand bereit.

Der Tagesprophet und die Post lagen mit auf dem Tisch.

Die Schuhe und ihre braune Ledertasche hatte sie an der Tür abgestellt.

Severus nahm sich erst die Post vor.

Einer der Briefe war von Narzissa.

Er öffnete ihn und bekam von Narzissa Treffpunkt und Uhrzeit genannt.

Sie sollten sich mit ihnen um 12.00Uhr in der Winkelgasse, bei Madam Malkins treffen.

Zufrieden legte er den Brief bei Seite und goß sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Ana nahm sich ein Brötchen und bestrich es mit Butter und Marmelade.

Ihr war Übel, sie verspürte ganz klar Übelkeit, aber möglicherweise lag das an ihrem leeren Magen.

Sie biss in ihr Brot und wollte gerade zum zweiten Biss ansetzen, als ihr schlecht wurde und sie mit einer Hand vor den Mund gehalten aus dem Raum rannte.

Severus sah ihr perplex nach und sprang sofort auf als er realisiert hatte, was gerade vorgefallen war.

Er hörte Würggeräusche aus dem Badezimmer, das sich in der Nähe des Wohnzimmers befand.

Snape Manor war riesig, mit Anlage und See, da war es nur selbstverständlich, dass 7 Bäder zur Verfügung standen.

Für gewöhnlich allerdings, nutzten sie nur das Bad welches mit ihrem Zimmer verbunden war.

Er ging auf das Bad zu und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Was er zu sehen bekam ekelte ihn nicht, sondern sorgte ihn.

Sie war über die Kloschüssel gebeugt und würgte.

Er ging auf sie zu, ging in die Hocke und hielt ihr ihr Haar zurück.

Sie erbrach nur Magensäure, was nicht verwunderlich war, da sie noch nichts in den Magen bekommen hatte.

Schwer atmend stützte sie sich mit den Unterarmen an dem Schüsselrand ab.

Zügig raffte sie sich wieder zusammen, stand auf, spülte ab, ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich den Mund.

Fragend sah er sie an was sie im Spiegel sehen konnte.

" Ich weiß auch nicht...

Mir war übel, ich dachte das wäre wegen meinem leeren Magen, aber als ich einen Bissen zu mir genommen hatte, kam es mir hoch, " schilderte sie wie zur Erklärung.

" Du solltest vielleicht zum Arzt, " schlug er vor.

" Nur weil mir einmal übel war? Nein, das ist nicht nötig, " winkte sie ab.

" Wir gehen ohnehin in die Winkelgasse, " gab er nicht auf.

" Das ist nicht nötig.

Ich hatte vor knapp zwei Monaten einen Vorsorgetermin.

Was lebensgefährliches, wird es also kaum sein. "

" Hier geht es nicht um lebensgefährlich, oder nicht.

Soweit sollte es nicht mal kommen.

Dafür sind Ärzte unter anderem da, Ana.

Wenn man krank ist, geht man zu ihnen.

Ich bin Tränkemeister und bin gut bewandert in Heilkünsten, aber nicht im Feststellen von Krankheiten, " versuchte er ihr zu vermitteln.

" Warte mal, " sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich als zu sonst wem und ging aus dem Bad.

Severus folgte ihr.

Sie schien etwas in ihrer Tasche zu suchen und schien es, nach kurzem gefunden zu haben.

Sie holte ein kleines dunkelbraunes Büchlein hervor und klappte es auf.

Plötzlich blickte sie starr auf das aufgeschlagene kleine Buch.

Sie hatte in ihrem kleinen Terminplaner immer ihren Menstruationskalender.

Eben dieser sprang ihr gerade ins Auge.

Sie fing an von der letzten Periode 28 Tage weiter zu zählen.

Sie war schon weit drüber.

Sie zählte weiter... Sie war genau einen Monat und zwei Tage über.

Wie hatte sie nur ihren Periodenausfall nicht bemerken können?

Sie sah jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen zu Severus auf.

Besorgt musterte er sie eindringlich.

War mit ihr doch etwas nicht in Ordnung?

Hatte sie doch eine schlimme Krankheit inne?

Sie hob den kleinen Zyklus/Menstruationskalender, sodass er einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

" Du weißt was das ist...mein Menstruationskalender.

Ich... ich bin seit einem Monat und zwei Tagen überfällig, " erklärte sie und jetzt liefen ihr entgültig die Tränen über die Wangen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er den Sinn hinter ihren Worten begriff...aber um so länger dauerte es, bis er es verinnerlicht hatte und reagieren konnte.

Sie verstand diese Unsicherheit seinerseits falsch und zog falsche Schlüsse daraus.

Sie begann noch heftiger zu weinen.

" Du willst das Kind nicht? " Brachte sie unter Tränen raus.

Entsetzt und doch ernst sah er sie an.

" Wie kannst Du glauben, dass ich unser Kind nicht will? " Fragte er streng.

Es verletzte ihn, dass sie ihn so einschätzte.

Sie, die Person die ihn kannte, verstand, unterstützte, akzeptierte und liebte.

Schnell hatte er beschlossen seinen Gefühlen einfach nachzugeben und wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

" Ich liebe Dich und ich liebe unser Kind selbstverständlich auch.

Wie könnte ich auch nicht? " Sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie schniefte und wirkte erleichtert.

" Ich dachte weil Du so unsicher und nachdenklich gewirkt hast, dass Du Dir nicht sicher warst, ob Du es haben willst, " wirkte sie zum ersten Mal in fast elf Jahren die er sie schon kannte hilflos.

Er zog sie langsam in seine Arme, flüsterte ein " wie könnte ich nur, " und zog sie auch schon in einen liebevollen, intensiven, emotionsvollen und innigen Kuss.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss, ließ sich fallen und erlebte mit diesem Kuss, mit einen der schönsten Momente ihres noch jungen Lebens.

Er liebte und wollte sie, wollte ihr gemeinsames Kind... wollte eine Familie...ihre eigene Familie.

Ein großer bedeutsamer, alles für die Zukunft entscheidender Moment.

Ein Moment, für den es sich gelohnt hatte im Krieg zu kämpfen, um das noch erleben zu dürfen.

Als sie sich von einander lösten liefen ihr wieder die Tränen, dieses Mal allerdings aus Freude.

Fest schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.

Auch in seinen Augen hatte sich Feuchtigkeit gesammelt.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm die Wange hinab, die Ana nicht sah weil sie ihn umarmte.

Nie hatte er weiter gedacht, nie hatte er gedacht den Krieg zu überleben und nie hatte er gedacht, jemals wieder glücklich werden zu können.

Keine Frau hatte sein Herz berühren können, seinen Panzer knacken können.

Keine außer Lily, die sich für Potter entschieden hatte und ihn zurück gelassen hatte, nachdem sie durch Voldemorts Hand gestorben war.

Nie hatte er gedacht wieder lieben zu können und dann kam Ana die ihn noch als seine Schülerin gebrochen hatte.

Sie hatte mit ihm überlebt, hatte ihn mit unverschämtem Glück erfüllt und schenkte ihm jetzt, alles was er sich nie gewagt hatte auch nur zu erträumen.

Für Zweifel an seiner Kompetenz als Vater hatte er später immer noch Zeit.

Sie ließen voneinander ab bevor sie sich mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust an schmiegte.

Er legte ihr schützend die Hände an den Rücken und hielt sie.

" Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?

Es wird ein kleines Du-und-ich.

Es wird ein Teil von uns, wird Du und ich in einem sein, " lächelte sie an seiner Brust.

" Dann wird es jedenfalls sehr talentiert sein... Und ich hoffe es wird deine Nase haben, " lächelte er leicht was sie aber nicht zu sehen bekam, weil ihr Kopf erst nach diesem einen Satz von seiner Brust in die Höhe fuhr.

" Du bist unmöglich, " erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und strich mit ihren Lippen über die seinen.

" Das sagst gerade Du, " hauchte er mit böser Lehrermine.

Sie grinste und trat von ihm weg.

" Du solltest noch mal versuchen etwas zu Dir zu nehmen, " eröffnete er.

" Da hast Du glaube ich, gar nicht mal so Unrecht, " stimmte sie mit seiner Meinung über ein und ging zurück zum Tisch.

Während sie sich einen Tee genehmigte, beobachtete er sie.

Sie würden ein Kind bekommen... Wie sie gesagt hatte, ein Mensch der sie beide in sich vereinte, in sich hatte und aus ihnen gemacht war.

Wie es wohl sein würde Vater zu sein?

Und wie würde das Kind sein?

" Gefällt Dir was Du siehst? " Fragte sie amüsiert darüber, dass er sie so anstarrte.

" Sehr sogar, " unterdrückte er ein schiefes Lächeln.

" Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, " lächelte sie in ihre Tasse.

" Wir sollten los... Narzissa und Draco werden um 12.00Uhr vor Madam Malkins auf uns warten, " ließ er die kleine Überraschung raus.

" Narzissa und Draco?

Habe ich das Vergnügen Dir zu verdanken? " Sie strahlte ihn an.

" In gewisser Weise schon...

Ich habe mir gedacht es würde Dich erfreuen sie wieder zu sehen, " beichtete er mit ungerührter Mine.

" Und da hast Du Dir die Freiheit genommen, sie einzuladen... Danke, " sah sie ihn ernst, aber mit liebevollem Blick dankend an.

" Nichts zu danken, " deutete er mit seinem Kopf eine kurze Verbeugung an.

" Wie sollen wir das jetzt überhaupt allen erzahlen? "

" Du meinst wegen der Schwangerschaft?

Wir sind seit 5 Jahren ein Paar und seit einem Monat vermählt, ich denke nicht, dass es da Schwierigkeiten geben wird. "

" Nein, ich meine wortwörtlich WIE...

Ich sollte ohnehin erst mal zum Frauenarzt. "

" Ich begleite Dich, " kam es nach einer ruhigen Minute.

" Gut... Wir sollten jetzt, wirklich gehen, " erhob sie sich vom Stuhl.

" Dafür sollest Du Dir vielleicht erst mal Deine Schuhe anziehen, " bemerkte er.

" Sag bloß?! " Kam es ironisch von ihr.

" Junge Dame ihr Sarkasmus ist wirklich unterhaltsam, allerdings könnten sie in zwischen Zeit schon komplett angekleidet sein, " trat er in die Eingangshalle, wo sie gerade in ihre Pumps schlüpfte.

" Ganz toll, Professor Snape aber Sie sollten jetzt mit mir apparieren, so dass ich die nötigen Dinge besorgen kann, " neckte sie.

" Miss Freitas wenn Sie keinen Punkteabzug für Gryffindor riskieren wollen, sollten Sie nicht so vorlaut sein,"

ging er auf das Spielchen ein und setzte die " Prof. Snape " Maske auf.

" Vorlaut ist eine meiner Eigenschaften.

Und Sie sind mein Mann, also gehen wir jetzt, " öffnete sie die Tür.

" Wenn man Dich so hört, könnte man meinen Du wärst der Chef in diesem Haus, " zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

" Nein, was Dich betrifft bin ich gütig und teile.

Wir beide haben ein Bein in der Hose, " lächelte sie kess und schritt aus der Tür.

" Dieses kleine Biest, " murmelte er und verschloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem Schutzzauber.


	5. Chapter 5

* Und wieder geht's weiter...

Reviews sind erwünscht :D

Ausserhalb der Tore von Snape Manor angekommen, apparierten sie in den Tropfenden Kessel und gingen/ kamen von dort aus in die Winkelgasse.

" Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir als erstes zu Florish and Blotts gehen würden? " Fragte sie nach.

" Nein, das wäre auch mein erster Anlaufspunkt. "

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und ging mit ihm gemeinsam auf Florish and Blotts zu.

Ein Klirren an der Tür kündigte Kundschaft an.

Der ganze Laden war bis zum überquellen voll.

Überall drängelten Hogwarts Schüler mit ihren Eltern durch die Menge.

" Na das kann ja toll werden, " seufzte Ana leise.

" Kaum zu glauben, dass ich diese Nervensägen von Hohlköpfen jetzt auch noch in meinen Ferien ertragen muss, " brummte Severus.

Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Oberarm.

" Es ist ja nur für wenige Stunden in denen Dir hin und wieder Schüler auf der Winkelgasse begegnen werden. "

" Allein schon dieser Laden ist überfüllt von diesen Nichtsnutzen... "Nahm er entschlossen ihre Hand und führte sie mit durch die Menschenmenge.

In dem Obergeschoss blieben sie vor einem riesigen Schrank mit Federn, Tinte und Pergament stehen.

Tinte in jeglichen Farben waren aufgereiht, ebenfalls wie die Pergamentrollen.

" Welche Tintenfarbe willst Du? " Fragte er mit zusammen geschobenen Augenbrauen.

" Die königsblau farbene, " nahm sie ein Fässchen.

" Und welches Pergament? "

" Das mit dem goldenen ' ich liebe Dich' " lächelte sie leicht, dem Regal vor sich zugewandt.

Er sah die Reihen mit den Pergamentarten durch.

" Dieses Pergament gibt es nicht, " antwortete er ernst.

" Ich weiß, war nur ein Scherz, " lächelte sie ihn entzückend an.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, ein leises kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

" Nimm' einfach das Pergament welches wir für gewöhnlich nutzen. "

Er nahm 5 Rollen von dem leicht beigefarbene Pergament, dass sie für gewöhnlich immer nutzten.

" War es das, oder brauchst Du noch etwas von Florish and Blotts? " Erkundigte er sich, jetzt wieder ernst drein blickend.

" Soweit ich weiß, war's das. "

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder runter und stellten sich an der riesigen Schlange von Menschen an, die an der Kasse warteten.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten des anstehens, waren nur noch vier Leute vor ihnen.

" Guten Tag, Professor Snape, " erklang eine junge Männerstimme von der Seite.

Severus und Ana blickten zu ihrer Linken.

Dort stand ein junger Mann mit grünen Augen und dunkelbraunem, kurzem Haar.

Ana schätzte ihn auf die siebzehn Jahre.

" Mister Danford, " nickte Severus ihm knapp zu.

" Ist das Ihre wunderschöne Frau? " Warf der Junge ihr einen Blick zu und deutete mit seinem Kopf eine kurze Verbeugung an bevor er fortfuhr.

" Die ganze Schule fragt sich schon wie und wer Ihre Frau ist. "

" Die nervigen, tratschenden Schüler, haben augenscheinlich ja nichts besseres zu tun, als sich um anderer Menschen Leben zu kümmern.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir im Tagespropheten, der Hexenwoche, dem Klitterer, in ' Zaubertränke Heute' und weiteren Zeitschriften und Zeitungen erschienen sind... " murrte Severus.

" Aber Ihre schöne Frau die noch dazu eine talentierte Heldin ist, persönlich anzutreffen ist anderer Art, " versuchte er ihr zu schmeicheln.

In Severus keimte langsam der Zorn auf.

Was nahm sich der Kerl raus, seine schwangere, geliebte Frau anzubaggern?

" Dann wird es Sie sicherlich freuen, dass meine Frau die neue Professorin für Zaubereigeschichte ist und sich mit mir noch den Posten für VgddK teilen wird, " berichtete Severus ihm ruhig und regungslos.

" Tatsächlich freue ich mich dies zu hören und da bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige. "

" Dies wiederum erfreut mich zu hören, " dankte Ana leicht lächelnd.

" Severus wir sind die nächsten, " setzte sie ihn in Kenntnis darüber, dass sie dran sein würden.

" Mister Danford, " nickte Severus ihm genervt zum Abschied zu.

" Professor..." nickte auch er zurück, dann gab er Ana die Hand.

" Dann werden wir uns in Hogwarts wieder sehen... Mrs. Snape."

" Mit großer Freude, Mister Danford.

Ich hoffe doch sehr für Sie, dass sie kein Unruhestifter sind... Falls doch, wäre dies besser in meinem Unterricht zu unterlassen, " lächelte sie ihm zu.

" Madam es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge... Ich will Sie beide nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche noch angenehme und erholsame Ferien, " ging der lächelnde Schüler von dannen.

Nachdem Severus und Ana die Einkäufe bezahlt hatten und hinaus traten, schritten sie auf Madam Melkins zu.

" Was nimmt der sich einfach heraus, Dich so anzugraben?

Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich ihm nicht einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt habe," ärgerte er sich beherrscht und im ruhigen Ton.

" Er war doch nur höflich und schmeichelnd.

Er ist ein junger Mann der seine Grenzen austesten möchte und seine Begierden stillen will, " erklärte Ana

sichtlich amüsiert.

" Begierden stillen?

Nicht mit meiner Frau!

Soll er sich die Hoerner abstoßen, soll er sich austoben, das soll mir gleich sein, aber wenn er Dir nur einmal zu nahe kommt..."

" Dann werde ich mich zur Wehr setzen zu wissen und ihn in die Schranken weisen, " unterbrach sie ihn mit liebevollem Blick.

" Das ist mir völlig klar, aber zusätzlich werde ich ihm die Hölle heiß machen und dann gnade ihm Merlin, " meinte er streng.

Sachte lächelnd ließ sie das Thema ruhen.

Vor Madam Melkins standen schon Draco und Narzissa und warteten geduldig.

Als die beiden das Paar auf sich zuschreiten sahen, breitete sich sowohl bei Narzissa als auch bei Draco ein ehrliches Lächeln aus.

" Ich hoffe doch die Flitterwochen waren ein Erfolg? " Umarmte Narzissa die beiden.

" Darüber reden wir gleich..." antwortete Ana ihr, während sie Draco freudig umarmte.

Severus begrüßte die beiden mit einem Händeschütteln und nickte den beiden zu.

" Severus hatte bereits geschrieben, dass Du noch Deine Lehrerrobbe besorgen musst " erklärte Narzissa ihr und öffnete ihr die Tür hinter sich, die zu Madam Melkins Laden gehörte.

Dankend ging Ana durch die ihr offengehaltene Tür.

Madam Melkins die an der Kasse gestanden und irgendetwas geschrieben hatte, schaute auf.

" Ah... Mrs. Snape.

Wie geht es Ihnen und was kann ich für sie tun? " Kam sie erfreut auf sie zu.

Hinter ihr waren schon Severus, Narzissa und Malfoy eingetreten.

" Mir geht es hervorragend, ich hoffe Ihnen ebenfalls. Nun... Ich bräuchte eine Lehrerrobbe.

Am besten gleich zwei, " bat sie.

" Eine Lehrerrobbe, so,so.

Sie sind nun Professorin? " Fragte sie freundlich.

" Ja, glücklicher Weise wird mir diese Ehre zu Teil."

" Wissen Sie denn schon welche Farbtöne Sie bevorzugen würden? " Fragte die Verkäuferin sie nun profissionel.

" Ich hab mir schon Gedanken gemacht, ja... Ich habe an Bordeaux und Königsblau gedacht."

" Sehr edel und diese Farbwahl wird Ihnen ohne Zweifel schmeicheln.

Sie müssten nur noch den Stoff wählen..."

" Der Stoff sollte wenn möglich, weich sein und schön anzusehen... schließlich muss ich täglich damit rumlaufen, " bat Ana.

" Das kann ich nachempfinden... Da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten, eine davon wäre z.B. Samt. "

" Madam Melkins ich denke es wäre am besten, wenn sie mir einige von ihren Robben einfach zeigen würden, " schlug Ana vor während Severus, Draco und Narzissa sich hinter ihr unterhielten.

" Da haben Sie wohl Recht, folgen Sie mir, " ging Madam Melkins auf eine Tür zu.

Ana folgte und kam hinter Madam Malkins in einem riesigen Raum zum stehen.

Überall, waren Kleidungsstücke sortiert, in verschiedenen Farben, Stoffarten und Schnitten.

Madam Malkins ging auf einen großen Schrank zu, dessen Inhalt aus Lehrerrobben zu bestehen schien.

" Beinahe alle Lehrer die je in meiner Berufslaufbahn in Hogwarts gelehrt haben, kamen zu mir um ihre Robben zu bekommen, " klärte sie Ana lächelnd auf.

" Sowie die Schüler aus Hogwarts auch... alle haben ihre Umhänge und Schuluniformen von Ihnen, " nickte Ana ihr ebenfalls lächelnd zu.

" So ist es... Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, waren sie im Hause Gryffindor? " Blieb Madam Malkins vor dem Schrank stehen.

" Ja, eine stolze Gryffindor..." Stimmte Ana zu.

" Und merkwürdiger Weise eine stolze Gryffindor, die sich mit den Slytherins außerordentlich gut verstand.

Zumindest mit der Mehrheit. "

" Da haben Sie nicht ganz Unrecht, " gestand Ana ihr zu.

" Ja, ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste, aber mein Gedächtnis lässt mich Gott sei gedankt, nicht im Stich...

So, diese Stücke hier sind Einzelanfertigungen.

Ich würde mir für sie etwas edles, aber doch leicht verspieltes gut vorstellen können, " musterte die ältere Dame sie nachdenklich nickend.

Sie zog eine Lehrerrobbe aus dem Schrank und begutachtete genau ihre Wahl.

Eine wunderschöne königsblaue Lehrerrobbe, mit einer Gold, silbernen, angestickten Rose am (vom Träger aus gesehen) linken Brustbereich, war die besagte Wahl von Madam Malkins gewesen.

Sie wandte die Robbe um und begutachtete auch die Rückseite, welche dezente Muster erkennen lies.

Die Muster bestanden aus einzelnen goldenen und silbernen Fäden, welche Blumenranken glichen, die vom unteren Ende der Robbe bis zur Mitte des Rückenbereiches reichten.

Am unteren Ende waren die Ranken (Äste) ganz dicht beieinander und gingen dann, zu dem Rücken hin immer mehr auseinander.

Der Umhang war einfach traumhaft, wunderschön und einzigartig.

Er wirkte so edel und doch ganz ganz leicht, einen Tick verspielt.

Er übte eine Faszination aus, die man von einem Umhang nicht erwarten würde.

" Das ist der Umhang/ die Robbe... Sie ist wie für sie geschaffen und harmoniert, perfekt mit ihrem sehr hellen Tain, ihren warmen dunkelbraunen Augen und ihren dunkelblonden, goldenem stark welligen Haar.

Selbst Ihre Lippen, die übrigens ein wundervolles Rose besitzen, bekommen durch den Umhang mehr Aufmerksamkeit durch den zarten Kontrast.

Einfach wundervoll, " lächelte Madam Malkins zufrieden und mütterlich, während sie ihr die Robbe reichte.

" Danke für die vielen Komplimente... Der Umhang ist in der Tat faszinierend bezaubernd..." lächelte Ana ihr verlegen entgegen.

" Das Beste daran ist, dass Sie den Umhang verzaubern können, sodass er die Farbe wechselt."

" Aber ihre Produkte haben doch eigentlich immer einen Schutzzauber, der so etwas nicht ermöglicht, " sah Ana sie fragend an.

" Bei diesem Umhang habe ich den Zauber vom Stoff genommen, " nickte Madam Malkins.

Der Stoff war so angenehm weich und doch bis zu einem gewissen Maß resistent, dass angenehmer Komfort beim tragen des Umhanges garantiert war.

" Dann muss ich mir auch keinen weiteren kaufen... Sagen Sie Madam Malkins, wie viel kostet denn der Umhang? "

" Weil Sie es sind, überlasse ich Ihnen den Umhang für 30 Galleonen, " lächelte das allzu bekannte Gesicht der Dame.

" Aber das ist doch viel zu wenig, Sie wissen doch, dass es mir mit Sicherheit nicht an Geld mangelt. "

" Ich würde Ihnen den Umhang sogar schenken meine Liebe, ich tue es nur nicht, weil meine Tochter bald heiratet und ich ja vieles finanzieren muss.

Da will ich Ihnen keinen zu großen Preis abverlangen.

Und bevor sie widersprechen... Lassen Sie es dabei, Widerspruch ist zwecklos, " strich sie Ana über die Wange.

" Danke, " dankte Ana.

" Nichts zu danken und nun ziehen sie den Umhang schon an und gehen sie raus, um es Professor Snape zu zeigen... Verzeihung, Ihrem Mann, " bedeutete ihr Madam Malkins.

Ohne weiteres, zog Ana sich den Umhang über.

" Ich hatte vollkommen Recht, was meine Ansicht Ihnen gegenüber betraf.

Der Umhang unterstreicht Ihre Schönheit hervorragend, " klappte sie einmal in die Hände.

Ana besah sich den Verschluss genau.

Auf dem großen silbernen Knopf, war in Gold die Silhouette eines Löwen zu sehen.

" Sie sind eine Meisterin, dieser Umhang hat tatsächlich alle meine Vorstellungen übertroffen...

Haben sie Dank. "

" Zu gerne mein Kind habe ich es getan, als dass Du mir dafür danken müsstest."

Ana kramte in ihrer Tasche und nahm ihr Portmonait heraus, um dann Madam Malkins die 30 Galleonen zu überreichen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder aus dem Raum und traten zu Severus, Narzissa und Draco zurück ins Zimmer.

Draco machte Severus darauf aufmerksam, dass Ana wieder zurück war.

Als Severus sie sah, blickte er sie nur an.

Er sagte kein einziges Wort, doch Ana konnte sehen wie seine Augen Bände sprachen, wie sie es beinahe immer taten wenn sie alleine waren.

Er versuchte stets seine Augen zu verschließen und die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, undurchschaubar zu sein.

Das hatte sich selbst nach all den Jahren seit dem Kriegsende nicht geändert und das würde es sich auch nie... und dafür war sie komischer Weise dankbar, denn es war ein Teil von ihm und sie liebte alles an ihm.

Sie hatte ihn so kennen gelernt und so würde sie ihn auch immer kennen wollen.

Allerdings war es anders wenn sie alleine waren, da sprühten seine schwarzen Tiefen von Augen nur so vor Gefühlen, Gedanken und Ausdruck.

Und jetzt war es augenscheinlich über ihn gekommen, sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er es umwerfend an ihr fand.

Ana lächelte ihm verlegen zu.

" Mit Verlaub, Du siehst gut aus, " lächelte Draco schief.

" Danke, Du auch, " gluckste Ana und grinste.

" Wirklich entzückend, " nickte Narzissa leicht lächelnd.

Severus ging auf sie (Ana) zu, blieb ganz dicht vor ihr stehen, beugte sich leicht nach vorne, flüsterte ihr ein samtiges: " Du siehst bezaubernd/ traumhaft aus " ins Ohr, und gab ihr einen gar nicht mal so kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

" Seid ihr dann soweit? Ich würde wenn es geht noch heute etwas zu Mittagessen, " kam es von Draco.

" Ja..." nickte Ana.

" Mrs. und Mr. Snape es war mir eine Freude, " verabschiedete Madam Malkins die beiden.

" Uns auch, " erwiderte Ana ihr.

" Ich bezahle, wie viel macht es denn? " Hörte man Severus.

" Ich habe schon bezahlt, Severus, " meinte Ana.

" ... Warum? "

" Weil ich es für richtig erachtet habe. Und jetzt keine weiteren Fragen, los gehen wir," beharrte Ana.

Er brummte irgendetwas unverständliches, nickte Madam Malkins zum Abschied noch mal knapp zu und ging zur Tür heraus.

Kaum wieder auf der Strasse der Winkelgasse, hakte sie sich wieder bei ihm ein.

Während dessen lief Draco neben ihr her.

" Gehen wir doch zu 'Kennedys'... ," schlug Draco vor.

" Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee, das Essen ist dort immer gut, schon seit ich zum ersten Mal in die Winkelgasse kam," stimmte Ana seinem Vorschlag zu und blickte neben sich.

" Severus? Narzissa? "

" Wie Du willst, " nickte Severus knapp und mit ungerührter Mine

" Ja, ich bin auch dafür, " steuerte Narzissa bei, die neben Severus herlief.

Bei ' Kennedys' angekommen, traten sie ein und setzten sich an einen Tisch.

" Wisst ihr was mich wundert, dass kein einziger Schüler bei Madam Malkins im Laden war, obwohl heute viele ihre Schulbesorgungen erledigen, " wurde Ana es los.

" Vermutlich haben die Schüler die heute ihre Besorgungen erledigen, ihre Uniformen schon geholt oder holen sie noch, " zuckte Draco unbeeindruckt mit den Schulter.

" Was kann ich für Sie tun? " Fragte einer der beiden einzigen Kellner, die weit und breit zu sehen waren.

" Für mich ein Butterbier und Ravioli, " bestellte Draco.

Ana sah ihn angeekelt an.

" Was guckst/ schaust Du so? "

" Was ist denn das bitte für eine Mixtur? Butterbier und Ravioli, " schüttelte Ana leicht den Kopf und lächelte.

" Eine sehr geschmacksvolle... Jetzt bestell ! " Verdrehte er die Augen.

" Ich lasse gerne Severus und Narzissa den Vortritt, " entgegnete Ana.

" Wenn das so ist, ein Rotwein zum trinken und ein Steak mit Püree, " wandte sich Severus mit dunkler Stimme an den Kellner.

" Ich nehme einen Weißwein und zum essen, Fischfilet mit Reis, " ließ Narzissa ihre Bestellung aufnehmen.

" Und Sie, Miss? " Fragte der Kellner lächelnd an Ana gewandt.

" Mrs. (Misses), " lächelte Ana zurück,

" für mich ein stilles Wasser und Pasta mit grünem Pesto, bitte. "

" Die Bestellungen, kommen sofort... " verschwand der Kellner wieder.

Severus blickte ihm ernst hinterher.

" Was hat Dir an dem armen Mann missfallen, dass Du ihn so anschaust? " Wollte Ana belustigt wissen.

" Er hat versucht Dich anzuflirten... Miss?

Die ganze Zaubererwelt weiß, dass Du mit mir verheiratet bist... " zischte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne hindurch als Antwort, wirkte allerdings nicht sehr wütend sondern eher fassungslos.

Draco sah Ana erstaunt an, während sich auf Narzissas Lippen ein kleines Lächeln stiehl.

Anas Lippen zierte ein kleines, leicht schiefes und liebevolles, spitzbübisches Lächeln.

Sie wirkte...glücklich.

" Sag mal, ich dachte Frauen mögen diese Eifersuchtsaktionen nicht?! " kam es von Draco.

" Ich bin überglücklich darüber wenn Severus eifersüchtig ist...

Es zeigt mir, dass ich ihm wichtig bin, dass er mich als die seine ansieht und mich mit stolz seine Frau nennt...

Ich mag es wie er mich schützt, wie er mich nicht als Objekt sieht aber doch als seinen Besitz...

Ich kann in diesem Fall nicht für alle Frauen sprechen, Draco...aber ich liebe ihn und ich denke, dass wenn man wahrhaftig liebt, so etwas zu schätzen anstatt zu tadeln weiß, " versuchte sie ihre Gefühle in Worte zufassen.

" Ganz klarer Fall von Suspektis... Alle Symptome sprechen dafür, " scherzte Draco.

" Wenn man Liebe und Respekt zu den Symptomen dazu zählt, dann habe ich wohl wirklich Suspektis, " lächelte Ana.

Draco machte Würglaute.

" Kotz, Kitsch, Kotz... Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Du und mein Onkel verheiratet seid... " lachte Draco.

" Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich zuviel Kitsch gar nicht leiden kann... " schüttelte sie den Kopf.

" Apropos verheiratet, wie waren denn jetzt genau die Flitterwochen? " erkundigte sich Narzissa/ hakte Narzissa nach.

" Sie waren wundervoll... Wir waren auf der portugiesischen Insel Madeira.

Wir haben viel gesehen und jeden Moment genossen, " lächelte Ana so freudestrahlend, dass sich bei Severus ein Lächeln durchrang.

" Sieht mein Onkel der Aufreißer das auch so? " grinste Draco hämisch.

" Zum ersten bin ich kein sogenannter 'Aufreißer',

zum zweiten...ich fand die Flitterwochen ebenfalls, mehr als befriedigend, " hob er eine Augenbraue.

" Ja, Befriedigung hast Du mit der größten Sicherheit gefunden, " verkniff sich Draco einen Lachanfall.

Ana biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe.

Oh ja... Wenn sie sich so an die Flitterwochen erinnerte... Befriedigung hatte er definitiv gefunden, genauso wie sie selbst auch.

Und was daraus entstand war wundervoll... Sie war schwanger, sie erwartete das Kind von dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte und für den sie ihr Leben fast gelassen hatte...für den sie jeder Zeit ihr Leben opfern würde wenn es von Nöten wäre, das seine zu retten.

" Draco! " Ermahnte ihn Narzissa wobei man ihr ansah, dass sie sich die größte Mühe gab nicht auch gleich loszulachen.

" Ich wüsste nicht was Dich mein Liebesleben angeht, " meinte Severus kühl.

" Also... jedenfalls haben wir beide in allen Ansichten Befriedigung gefunden und sind glücklich.

Die Insel war zauberhaft, überall erblühte Natur und dort waren freundliche Leute...

Severus hat uns ein Bungalow gemietet, dass mitten im Meer aufgebaut war.

Es war traumhaft, " schwärmte Ana zufrieden.

" Hört sich außerordentlich gut an, " lächelte Narzissa erfreut.

Ana nickte als auch schon das Essen und die Getränke kamen.

" Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich, " lächelte der Kellner freundlich und ging auch schon wieder.

" Willst Du mal probieren? " Hatte Ana eine Gabel mit Pesto-Pasta aufgerollt und sah Severus bittend an.

Sie versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber er ließ sie nicht.

Sie sah ihn eindringlich ein, sodass er begriff, dass sie es war die Eintritt in seinen Kopf begehrte.

" Was willst Du? " Fragte er sie in Gedanken.

" Probier die Pasta," bat sie ebenfalls in Gedanken.

" Hier sind überall Leute.

Warum ist Dir das überhaupt so wichtig, dass ich Dein Essen probiere? "

" Ich will die Gabel erst benutzen, wenn sie schon in Deinem Mund war...

Ich weiß das klingt mehr als nur psychischkaputt, aber na ja ich will es trotzdem auf unerklärliche Weise," beendete sie das telepathische Gespräch und trat aus seinem Kopf.

Er gluckste und lächelte leicht auf wölfische Art auf seinen Teller runter.

Er sah auf in ihr Gesicht und begegnete ihrem Blick, der ihn interessiert beobachtete.

Verdammt! Wie er diese Frau liebte...

" Ja... gut, " antwortete er ihrer zuvor gestellten Frage, die noch für alle hörbar gewesen war,

" lass mich probieren. "

Zufriedengestellt hielt sie ihm ihre Gabel hin.

Er nahm die Gabel in den Mund und kaute dann die Pasta.

Eines musste er ihr lassen, sie hatte wirklich Geschmack.

Die Pasta mit dem grünen Pesto schmeckte hervorragend.

" Gute Wahl, schmeckt hervorragend. "

" Danke... " rollte sie die Pasta wieder mit Hilfe des Loeffels auf, diesmal allerdings für sich selbst.

Genussvoll steckte sie sich die Gabel in den Mund.

Wenn sie ihn hier schon nicht vor allen leidenschaftlich küssen konnte, dann konnte sie wenigstens die selbe Gabel benutzen, die er zuvor in seinem Mund hatte.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sie war wirklich einzigartig...

Seine verrückte, einzigartige, kluge Gryffindor.

Zuhause war es nichts außergewöhnliches, dass sie sich ab und an mal gegenseitig die Gabel in den Mund steckten... aber hier?

Narzissa und Draco während dessen, hatten alles stumm beobachtet.

Ja... Selbst die Malfoys, oder vor allem die Malfoys, wussten wie sehr die beiden sich doch liebten und wie sehr sie zusammenpassten.

Mehr zu lieben, so kitschig es auch zu klingen vermag, war unmöglich und unvorstellbar.

Zum Dessert bestellte sich Narzissa ein Apfelkuchenstück, Draco ein Mousse au Chocolat, Severus ein Stück Schokoladen Kuchen mit flüssiger Schokolade innen und Ana ein Stück Erdbeer-Gelatinen Kuchen.

Ana wusste, dass Schokolade Severus geheime Schwäche war und lächelte unbemerkt.

Als sie aufsah hielt ihr Severus seine Gabel mit einem Stück des Schokoladenkuchens entgegen.

Sie lächelte schief und ließ sich von ihm füttern.

" Wirklich lecker, " liebkosten ihre Blicke ihn.

" So wie Du, " ließ er ihr gedanklich zukommen und lächelte selbstgefällig.

Hm... so wie sie selbst also.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

Das hatte sie eindeutig von ihm.

Langsam ertastete sie mit ihrem Fuß ein Bein, von dem sie dachte es wäre das von Severus und strich mit dem Fuß langsam hinauf, bis zu seiner Mitte.

Doch merkwürdiger Weise sah man Severus keinerlei Rührung an.

Draco allerdings rutschte leicht hin und her.

" Ana... das ist MEIN Bein, " meinte Draco belustigt.

Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich Anas Augen.

Severus wurde aufmerksam.

" Dann werde ich es bei der eigentlichen Person wiederholen müssen, " meinte Ana vielsagend und wiederholte das Spiel jetzt bei Severus.

Langsam strich ihr Fuß sein Bein hoch, bis sie an seiner Mitte angekommen war.

Dort fuhr sie mit ihrem Spielchen fort.

" Danke für das Kompliment... weißt Du, Du bist auch ziemlich lecker, " lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd, während sie ihm dies in Gedanken überbrachte.

Unmerklich beugte sich sein Becken ihrem Fuß entgegen.

" Du verfluchtes Ding! Würdest Du damit aufhören?! " telepathierte er.

Sofort ließ sie lächelnd von ihm ab und aß ihren Kuchen weiter.

" Ich muss noch eine Eule besorgen und dann können wir zurück nach Hause.

Ihr kommt doch zu uns nach Snape Manor, oder? " wandte sie sich an Narzissa die neben ihr saß.

" Wenn Du und Severus darauf besteht..."

" Sicher bestehen wir darauf, immerhin ist es das erste Mal, dass ich als Herrin von Snape Manor Gäste empfange, " lächelte Ana ihr entgegen.

" Du hast doch nichts dagegen? " Fragte Ana ihn berücksichtigend, mit Hilfe der Legilimentik.

" Ich würde mich freuen meine alte Freundin und meinen Patensohn bei mir zu Besuch zuhaben, " wandte er sich an Narzissa und gab Ana somit auch ihre Antwort.

Mittlerweile hatten sie alle fertig gegessen und Severus bestellte die Rechnung.

" Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich bezahle, ihr habt vor kurzem noch geheiratet.

Egal wie viel Geld ihr auch habt, wir haben das selbe und ich bestehe darauf zuzahlen" stoppte Draco ihn.

" Schwachsinn Jüngling, Du wirst noch heiraten und das wird Dich mindestens soviel kosten wie unsere Hochzeit auch. Setz Dich gefälligst wieder, ich bezahle, " befahl Severus und bezahlte die Rechnung.

" Einen schönen Tag noch, " verabschiedete sich der Kellner freundlich.

" Ebenfalls, " nickte Ana ihm zu.

Severus half ihr hoch und ging mit ihr, Draco und Narzissa raus.

Nur ein ganzes Stück weiter, war die Tierhandlung.

Hier hatte Hermine Krummbein, Ron seine junge Eule ... und Hagrid für Harry Hedwig gekauft.

" Treffen wir uns doch in 15 Minuten wieder hier vor der Tierhandlung.

Ich muss noch etwas für Astoria besorgen, " meinte Draco.

Alle erklärten sich einverstanden.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana und Severus gingen in den Laden rein, Narzissa war mit Draco mitgegangen.

Ueberall waren Eulen, Schlangen, Kroeten, Ratten, Katzen und Kater und vieles mehr zu sehen.

" Guten Tag, was kann ich fuer Sie tun? " fragte ein aelterer Mann die beiden.

" Guten Tag, wir suchen eine Eule " antwortete Ana freundlich.

" Natuerlich, natuerlich... Verzeihen Sie wenn ich frage, aber sind Sie beide nicht das Ehepaar Snape? "

Ana laechelte leicht.

Es war nichts neues sofort erkannt zu werden, manchmal mussten Severus und sie sogar Autogramme geben, ebenso wie Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny und Hermine auch.

" Ja, das sind wir " bestaetigte sie.

" Es ist mir eine Ehre... Haben Sie beide denn schon eine Vorstellung von der Eule, die Sie beide wollen? "

" Da muessen Sie meine Frau fragen, die Eule ist fuer sie " gab Severus zu hoeren.

" Ich dachte da an eine junge Schneeeule, mit einem besonderen Merkmal... soetwas in die Art " auesserte sie sich.

" Ja... Ja ich denke ich habe da etwas fuer Sie.

Die junge Schneeeule ist noch sehr klein, aber besonders.

Sie ist so besonders wie Sie beiden auch und sie ist mutig muss man sagen, trotz ihres jungen Alters.

Folgen Sie mir bitte " ging der Mann vorraus.

Vor einem vergoldeten Eulen Kaefig, blieben sie stehen.

Eine kleine Eule sass darin und putzte sich das Gefieder.

Sie sah auf, als sie die drei bemerkte.

Ana trat dicht an den Kaefig und laechelte.

Die kleine Eule, war wirklich niedlich.

Sie besass ein suesses Gesicht und der kleine Schnabel war leicht geoeffnet.

Ein kleines Muster, welches einer Wolke aehnelte, zog sich in dunklem Blau ueber ihren rechten Fluegel.

" Na? Du bist aber eine kleine suesse Eule " laechelte Ana und sprach sandt zu der Eule.

Die liess einen leisen, entzueckenden Laut vernehmen.

" Hat sie schon einen Namen? " wandt sie sich an den Verkaeufer.

" Nein, wir ueberlassen dies immer den spaeteren Besitzernd. "

" Verstehe... Sie ist in der Tat besonders, noch nie habe ich eine blaue Feder bei einer Eule zu sehen bekommen.

Und ich muss gestehen, dass sie mich verzaubert hat. "

" Dann nehmen Sie sie? "

" Hat sie schon mal einen Brief ausgeschickt? "

" Ja, schon drei Mal wenn ich mich nicht irre. "

" Darf ich sie kurz raus nehmen?

Ich moechte kein Tier nehmen, was keine Sympathie zu mir aufbauen kann. "

" Nur zu. "

Vorsichtig oeffnete sie den Kaefig und nahm die kleine Eule auf die Hand.

Sachte strich sie, ueber den kleinen Kopf.

Die junge Eule schien sich in die Hand zu schmiegen.

Ana stupste mit ihrem Zeigefinger leicht gegen den Schnabel und fing an zu grinsen, als die Eule ihren Finger zurueck stupste.

" Sie scheint sie gerne zu haben.

Solche Spielchen hat sie mit noch niemandem gespielt " laechelte der Verkaeufer.

" Ja... Ich nehme sie mit " nickte Ana.

Als Severus seine Haende auf Anas Schultern legte, kraechzte die kleine Eule auf.

" Sie wird schon jetzt eifersuechtig " gluckste Ana und steckte sie zurueck in den Kaefig.

" Hm... wie willst Du sie nennen? " fragte er sie an ihrem Ohr.

" Ich weiss nicht... Ich finde Rowena gut... "

" Rowena? Rowena wie Rowena Ravenclaw? " fragte er leicht erstaunt.

" Ja, passt irgendwie zu ihr und sie hat was blaues an sich und scheint klug zu sein, also warum nicht? "

" Gut, hauptsache kein Hufflepuff " fluesterte er.

" Du bist unglaublich " drehte sie sich laechelnd um.

Schnell war die Eule bezahlt und Ana trug den Kaefig raus.

Draussen warteten auch schon Narzissa und Draco.

Sowohl Narzissa als auch Draco, konnten sich fuer die Eule begeistern.

" Haben wir jetzt alles? " fragte Severus.

" Warte... ich bin schwanger, da muss ich doch zur Frauenaerztin " meinte Ana.

" Weisst Du was, Du und Severus versucht noch heute vom Arzt dran genommen zu werden und Draco und ich gehen einfach nach Hause...

Wir versprechen euch auch, dass wir euch besuchen kommen " schlug Narzissa vor.

" Noch diese Woche? "

" Noch diese Woche. "

" In Ordnung.

Danke fuer den schoenen Tag mit euch und gebt auf euch Acht " umarmte Ana die beiden. ( Draco und Narzissa)

" Machen wir schon...

Und Du hast auch auf Dich zuachten, Severus passt schon auf Dich auf " entgegnete Draco.

" Worauf Du zaehlen kannst " stimmte Severus ihm zu.

Nachdem Narzissa und Draco appariert waren, sah Severus fragend zu Ana.

" Wo ist hier ein Frauenarzt? "

" Nicht weit von hier, nur fuenf Bloecke weiter " hackte sie sich bei ihm ein.

Er nahm ihr den Kaefig ab und liess sich von ihr fuehren.

Bei einem hellblauen Haus blieben sie stehen, Severus las das Praxisschild.

~ Praxis Dr. Anne Bethwood

Aerztin fuer Frauenheilkunde/ Gynaekologie ~

Ana oeffnete die Tuer und hielt sie ihm auf.

Direkt am Tuereneingang, befand sich die Anmeldung.

Eine Bruenette, um die 25 Jaehrige Frau bearbeitete gerade verschiedene Dokumente.

" Guten Tag, mein Name ist Ana Lemos Snape... Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob es eine Moeglichkeit gaebe noch heute dran genommenzu werden " sprach Ana die Dame hoeflich an.

Die Frau sah sie freundlich an.

" Guten Tag, Mrs. Snape.

Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen und Ihrem Mann gehoert.

Frisch vermaehlt nicht? " laechelte sie.

" Ja... Dem Anschein nach bin ich schwanger und ich wollte dem nachgehen " laechelte Ana.

" Verstehe, ja das kann ich gut nachvollziehen.

Ich werde versuchen was ich tun kann, setzen Sie und Ihr Mann sich doch bitte schonmal ins Wartezimmer " bat die junge Frau.

" Haben Sie Dank " bedankte sich Severus ernst und begleitete Ana ins Wartezimmer.

Im Wartezimmer setzten sie sich.

Ausser ihnen, waren nur noch 2 Frauen da.

Eine junge Frau im geschaetzten Alter von 16 Jahren und eine aeltere Frau um die 40.

Nach ungefaehr 10 Minuten, kam die Frau von der Anmeldung ins Zimmer und rief sie auf.

" Die Frau Dr. wartet auf Sie, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen " laechelte sie leicht.

" Danke sehr " stand Ana auf und liess sich mit Severus, von der Frau zur Aerztin fuehren.

" Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Bethwood.

Meine Assistentin hat mir bereits mitgeteilt, was Sie beschaefftigt " hielt sie den beiden die Hand hin.

Die Aerztin war so um die 40 Jahre alt, besass blondes, glattes, mittellanges Haar und gruene Augen.

Ihre Statur war hoch und schlank gebaut.

Beide schuettelten ihr die Hand und setzten sich, nachdem sie die beiden dazu aufgefordert hatte.

" Heute morgen verspuerte ich Schwindel beim aufstehen, ich dachte es waehre wegen meinen gelegentlichen Kreislaufstoerungen...

Beim Fruehstueck, wurde mir uebel und ich uebergab mich, woraufhin ich in meinen Menstruations/Zykluskalender nachgesehen habe...

Die monatliche Blutung/ Periode ist ausgeblieben... "

" Das deutet in der Tat, alles auf eine Schwangerschaft hin.

Wann hatten Sie denn ihre letzte Blutung? "

" Am 23en Juni.

Am 20/ 21 Juli sollte ich die naechste bekommen, die ist allerdings ausgeblieben.

Ich habe schon alles berechnet.

Am 14en Tag des Zyklus ist man fruchtbar, das war genau der Tag meiner Hochzeitsnacht vom 7en auf den 8en August.

Ich bin seit 19 Tagen ueber. "

" Das haben sie richtig berechnet, dennoch sollten wir eine Untersuchung vornehmen um festzustellen, ob und wie lange sie schon schwanger sind."

Die Aerztin stand auf, ging auf einen Schrank zu, holte einen plastik Becher hervor und kam wieder an den

Schreibtisch zurueck.

" Hier sollen Sie hinein urinieren...

Das Urin wird dann auf Schwangerschaftshormone geprueft/kontrolliert.

Die Menge/Staerke der Schwangerschaftshormone die in dem Urin enthalten sind, koennen dann auch Klarheit bezueglich der Fortgeschrittenheit/ des Stadiums der Schwangerschaft verschaffen...

Sind Sie soweit einverstanden? "

Ana nickte.

" Ja, bin ich. '

" Gut, die Toilette befindet sich im Nebenraum " hielt die Doktorin ihr den Becher hin, den sie dann auch entgegen nahm.

Ana erhob sich um in den Nebenraum zu gehen und schloss dann die Tuer hinter sich.

" Und Sie sind also der weltbekannte Prof. Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertraenke/des Toxischen, Doppelagent, Held und Eigentumsbesitzer des Merlins Ordens erster Klasse..."

" Der bin ich " liess er unbeeindruckt vernehmen.

" Es sieht so aus, als ob Sie nun auch noch Vater werden..." laechelte sie freundlich.

" Ja, dass ist mir heute morgen auch bewusst geworden, danke fuer die Aufklaerung " meinte er trocken.

" Wuerden Sie sich ueber ein Kind freuen? " fragte sie unbeirrt ueber seine grobe Bemerkung.

" Ueber ein sabberndes, nervendes Buendel? Nein... Aber ueber MEIN Kind, das Kind von meiner Frau und mir, dass die intelligenten und talentierten Gene von ihr und mir vereint, definitiv ja " erklaerte er ruhig.

" Verstehe...

Im Tagespropheten waren viele Artikel und Bilder, ueber Sie und Ihre Frau zu lesen und zu sehen.

Sie scheinen Ihre Frau sehr zu lieben, dass sieht man Ihnen an, ebenso wie man auch Ihrer Frau ansieht, dass sie Sie sehr liebt...

Auch wenn Sie versuchen in der Oeffentlichkeit nicht zuviel zu representieren, merkt man es " merkte die Aerztin an.

" Ich dachte Sie waeren Aerztin, nicht Psychologin " erwiederte er kuehl.

" Das eine fuegt sich dem anderen, vor allem wenn man mit Frauen arbeitet. "

Die Tuer ging auf und Ana trat ein.

" Ist soweit alles gut verlaufen? " erkundigte sich die Aerztin bei Ana.

" Lassen Sie mich ueberlegen, ich musste lediglich urinieren...

Seit ich denken kann, kann ich dieser Taetigkeit nachgehen;

Von daher denke ich, dass dies ihre Frage beantwortet " laechelte Ana freundlich, was im Gegensatz zu ihren sarkastischen Worten stand.

" Ich sehe schon...

Sie und Ihr Mann teilen die Freude an Sarkasmus " nahm die Aerztin ihr laechelnd den Becher ab.

" Wenn Sie wuessten... Ich bin nicht umsonst verrueckt nach diesem Mann " laechelte Ana leicht und setzte sich wieder.

" Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar aufs Wort.

Gut... Ich werde die Untersuchung des Urins jetzt durchfuehren, das wird nicht lange dauern.

Solange ich weg bin, bleiben Sie doch bitte hier und warten bis ich wieder komme " stand die Aerztin auf und verschwand durch eine Tuer, in ein Nebenzimmer.

Anas Vermutung nach, ein Labor.

6 Minuten spaeter, kam die Aerztin zurueck zu ihnen und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch in ihren Sessel.

" Ich habe das Urin analysiert und habe, denke ich mal erfreuliche Neuigkeiten fuer Sie beide.

Ich darf Ihnen gratulieren, Sie werden Eltern.

Ab dem morgigen Tag, beginnt Ihre 5 schwangerschafts Woche " laechelte die Frauenaerztin erfreut.

Traenen stiegen in Ana auf, sie wuerde tatsaechlich ein Kind bekommen... Severus und ihr Kind.

Man koennte beinahe sagen, dass sie aufsprang, so aprupt stand sie auf.

Auch Severus stand auf und nahm sie in die Arme.

Sie drueckte sich so feste an ihn, dass es schon schmerzte, bevor sie ein Wenig Abstand nahm, nur um sich mehrere Kuesse mit ihm zuteilen.

Die Kuesse waren so intensiv, obwohl sie ohne Zungen gefuehrt wurden.

Die ganze Liebe, die ganze Freude und die ganze Hoffnung stuermte auf die beiden ein.

" Ich liebe Dich " kam es leise, aber dennoch vernehmbar von ihm, als sie sich von einander loesten und sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Die absolute, bedingungslose und unbezweifelbare Wahrheit seiner Worte und Gefuehle sah man ihm an.

" Ich liebe Dich auch..." strich sie ihm, mit dem Daumen ueber die Wange.

Dann umarmte sie ihn wieder.

" Wir werden ein kleines Du und ich bekommen, ein Mensch der uns beide in sich traegt...

Severus, wir werden Eltern " fluesterte sie, ohne sich von ihm zu loesen.

Eine seine Haende an ihrem Ruecken, strich hinunter, nur um wieder den Weg hinauf zu finden.

" Ich weiss Loewin, ich weiss " murmelte er, waehrend seine Nase tief in ihrer Maehne versank und er ihren Geruch einsog.

Als sie begriffen wo sie sich eigentlich befanden, liessen sie von einander ab.

" Ich haette noch eine Frage, wann bekomme ich meinen Mutterpass? " fragte Ana die Aerztin, die wie fasziniert/ gebannt/ gefesselt in ihrem Sessel alles mit angesehen hatte.

" Sie scheinen gut Informiert zu sein, den Mutterpass bekommen Sie bei der naechsten Untersuchung in einem Monat " klaerte sie Anas Frage.

" Ich habe zwei juengere Brueder, wie sollte ich da auch nicht einigermassen informiert sein? " laechelte Ana leicht.

" Sie erwaehnten, das der naechste Termin in einem Monat sein solle...

Das heisst wir sollen mit Ihrer Assistentin, einen Termin ausmachen " stellte Severus fest.

" So ist es " stimmte die Doktorin ihm zu,

" haben Sie noch Fragen, oder Klaerungsbedarf ? "

Severus und Ana ( Beide ) verneinten.

" Wenn das so ist, moechte ich mich von Ihnen verabschieden und wuesche noch einen guten Abend.

Falls Sie doch noch Fragen haben sollten, beziehungsweise sich Fragen ergeben sollten, genuegt ein Anruf " stand die Aerztin auf und hielt ihnen ihre Hand entgegen.

Beide verabschiedeten sich dankend, machten einen Termin mit der Assistentin aus / vereinbarten einen Termin mit der Assistentin am Anmeldungsschalter und gingen aus der Praxis.

Aus der Praxis raus, apparierten sie vor die Tore von Snape Manor.

Nachdem sie den Vorhof passiert hatten und die Tueren des Manor oeffneten, zog Ana sich sofort die Schuhe aus und ging mit dem Eulen kaefig in den Wohnsaal, wo sie als erstes Rowena frei liess und sowohl die neu gekaufte Tinte als auch das Pergament auf den Schreibtisch abstellte.

" Ein ereignisvoller Tag " meinte Severus und lehnte ich im Tuerrahmen an, waehrend er zu ihr sah.

Ana die sich gerade am Schreibtisch abgestuetzt hatte, drehte sich langsam um und laechelte.

" Da hast/ behaeltst Du vollkommen Recht " stuezte sie sich, mit den Haenden hinten am Schreibtisch ab.

" Eines moechte ich aber dennoch geklaert haben, unsere Kinder werden drei Vornamen haben " liess ihr Tonfall keine Wiederrede zu/ duldete ihr Tonfall keine Wiederrede.

" Guetiger Gott...

Zwei Vornamen sind ja voellig gewoehnlich, aber drei? " sah Severus sie zweifelnd an.

" Das klingt koeniglicher, besonderer, nicht gewoehnlich und normal.

Wir sind besonders und unsere Kinder bzw. unsere Familie wird es auch sein.

Ich habe mir schon ganz genau, Namen fuer unsere kuenftigen Kinder zusammen gestellt.

Schon ziemlich lange muss ich ehrlich zugeben, schon nachdem wir einen Monat ueber den Finger gepeilt ein Paar waren. "

" Einen Monat? Wohl kaum. Sowie ich Dich kenne, bedeutet ein Monat ca. ein Tag " hob er eine Augenbraue und musterte sie amuesiert, aber eindringlich.

" Gut... Ja, es war schon nach einem Tag... Aber ich hatte Dich davor auch schon, ein Jahr lang Gefuehle fuer Dich... Jedenfalls seit ziemlich langer Zeit, habe ich mir die Namen schon ausgemalt " gestand sie ergeben.

" Und wann hattest Du vor, mir das zu sagen? " schmunzelte er und kam auf sie zu.

" Bedeutungslos, da besteht kein klaerungs Bedarf " laechelte sie.

Er zog sie zu sich.

" Ist das so?

Hm... dann nenn' mir doch Deine Meisterwerke von Namen " bat er.


	7. Chapter 7

Mit einem ' Accio Namen von Snape Kindern ' schwebte auch schon ein Pergament durch die Tuer.

" Also... Ich habe bis jetzt nur drei Maedchennaemen und einen Jungen zusammen bekommen " loeste sie sich aus seinem Griff und ging aufs Sofa zu, wo sie auf ihn wartete.

Als er sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, began sie vorzulesen.

" Erster Name: Laura Estelle Lilian

Zweiter Name: Joana Evely ( Eileen ) Rose

Dritter Name : Cathleen (Elizabeth) Hermine (Hermione) Sarah (Kate)

Jungen Name : Alexander Severin -? Damien. "

Severus sah sie ruhig an.

Es dauerte lange bis er etwas sagte.

" Wieviel Zeit hast Du darin investiert? "

" Ich weiss nicht, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, mehr glaube ich jedenfalls nicht.

Gefallen Dir die Namen denn nicht? "

" Doch...

Ich finde sie sogar gut, aber warum um himmels Willen, willst Du unsere kuenftige Tochter wenn wir eine bekommen, nach Gryffindors Know-it-all benennen? "

" Weil Hermine, mal abgesehen von Ginny, meine beste Freundin ist und ich ihren Namen wirklich mag...

Der Name ist originell und sie ist eine talentierte, kluge, schoene Frau...

Aber mal ausgenommen davon, magst Du die Namen? " blickte sie ihn fragend an.

" Lang, aber besonders und gut... Du hast sogar berruecksichtigt, dass sie zu dem Nachnamen passen " gestand er ihr zu.

" Danke. "

Er nickte knapp und wirkte nachdenklich.

Seinen Arm, hatte er auf der Rueckenlehne der Couch gelegt und blickte jetzt zu Boden.

Als er wieder aufsah, stellte er ihr eine Frage, die ihn beschaeftigte.

" Wenn es ein Maedchen werden sollte, welchen der drei Maedchennamen wirst Du ihr geben? "

" Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich es nicht weiss.

Ich bestimme es, nach ihrem Aussehen... " laechelte sie.

" Glaubst Du es wird ein Maedchen, oder ein Junge? "

" Deine vaeterliche Neugierde, macht dich wortwoertlich ignorant.

Du muesstest doch selbst wissen, dass das Kind in mir, noch ein Puenktchen ist.

Es ist noch ein Embryo, noch nicht mal ein Fötus " legte sie ihm eine Hand aufs Bein.

" Du bist hier die Ignorante.

Ich meinte selbstverstaendlich, was Du vermutest " debattierte er.

" Wie kann ich da was vermuten Du Idiot?

Ich kann vermutlich erst etwas in 3/4 bis 5 Monaten vermuten " ging sie darauf ein.

Ohja, wie sie Debatten und Diskussionen mit ihm genoss.

" Muss ich es nochmal fuer Dumme erlaeutern?!

Sag doch einfach was Du glaubst, Du musst ja noch nichts vermuten koennen " zischte er, woraufhin sie gluckste.

" Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass Du eine dumme Frau heiraten wuerdest, aber ich will mal auf deine Worte eingehen.

DU hast die " Dumme " geheiratet " laechelte sie.

" Und verdammt, es war das beste was ich je getan habe " presste er sie an sich und drueckte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf.

" Schoen das wir das geklaert haben " amuesierte sie sich an seinen Lippen.

" Du kannst Dir ja garnicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Auseinandersetzungen mit Dir geniesse. "

" Doch das weiss ich genau, weil ich es nicht minder zu wuerdigen weiss.

Du bist einfach die einzige, die sich mit mir messen kann " erwiederte er leise.

Wirklichen Streit, hatte es tatsaechlich noch nie zwischen den beiden gegeben.

Gelegentliche Diskussionen, Sticheleien, kleinere Dispute, ja.

Aber wirklichen schlimmen Streit, hatte es nie gegeben.

Nicht in den ganzen 5 Jahren ihres Verhaeltnisses und auch nicht in den 5 Jahren davor als Lehrer und Schuelerin.

In den gesamten 10 Jahren die sie sich kannten, war es nie dazu gekommen.

" Ist es Dir denn wichtig, was es wird? " fragte sie ihn unerwartet.

" Nein, hauptsache es ist gesund " antwortete er ehrlich.

" Das sehe ich auch so, aber Severus... Ich weiss, dass wir irgendwann einen Sohn bekommen werden, ich weiss nicht ob es dieses Kind ist, aber einen Jungen werden wir sicherlich bekommen. "

" Und woher " allwissende " weisst Du das? " spottete er leicht.

" Weil ich es eben weiss, weibliche Intuition, oder weiss Merlin was, nenn' es wie Du willst... aber ich weiss es. Um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich sogar, dass dieses Kind ein Maedchen wird " sah sie ihn ernst an.

" In wenigen Monaten, werden wir ja wissen was es wird...

Aber sag mal, wieviele Kinder willst Du eigentlich?

Du hoerst Dich ja schon, wie eine Weasley an " laechelte er schief.

" Ach... so um die zwoelf, dreizehn " scherzte sie.

" Verschone mich Grundguetiger... " machte er einen theatralischen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.

" Nein natuerlich nicht, waehre auch ziemlich unrealistisch.

Aber so zwei,drei, vier wuerden mir gefallen... "

" Bist Du sicher, dass unsere Kinder dann nicht die ganze Zaubererwelt beherrschen wird, mit ihrem Talent?"

Ana stellte sich das bildlich vor und fing leise an zu lachen.

" Mhm... Ganz sicher " grinste sie spitzbuebisch zurueck.

" Ich denke sie werden Hogwarts erobern " meinte er mit so ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Ana lauthals anfing zu lachen.

" Genau, Severus unsere Kinder werden der Mittelpunkt der Erde, nein warte... des Universums " stand sie auf.

" Wo willst Du hin? " sah er zu der vor ihm stehenden Ana auf.

" Duschen wenn Du nichts dagegen einzuwenden hast. "

" Gut, solange kuemmere ich mich um unsere Post " nickte er.

Als sie an der Tuer angekommen war, hielt sie an und drehte ihren Oberkoerper leicht zurueck.

" Ach und Severus? "

Er wandte seinen Blick zur Tuer.

" Ja? "

" Naechstes Mal, begleitest Du mich in die Dusche? " warf sie ihm ueber die Schulter, einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Ein haemmisches Grinsen breitete sich bei ihm aus.

" Nichts lieber als das. "

Und schon war sie weg.

Waehrend sie sich duschte, nutzte Severus die Zeit, um sich Gedanken ueber die Zuknft zu machen.

Sie wuerde eine gute, liebevolle Mutter sein, dass war fuer ihn keine Frage, aber welche Art von Vater wuerde er wohl sein?

Darauf wusste er noch keine Antwort, dass musste er wohl oder uebel, auf sich zukommen lassen.

Er hatte, so daemlich es auch klingen mag, seine Traumfrau...

Und jetzt, jetzt sollte er auch noch eine Familie mit ihr aufbauen.

Er hatte bei der Frauenaerztin nicht gelogen, er war wirklich der Ansicht, dass Anas und seine Gene zusammen, eine hervorragende Konstelation abgeben wuerden.

Sollte er Minerva ueber die Schwangerschaft informieren, oder wuerde Ana es lieber tun?

Er beschloss es Ana zu ueberlassen, immerhin war sie es die schwanger war...

Von seinem Kind...

Und er musste zugeben, dass die Zeugung ihres Kindes, wirklich fantastisch gewesen war.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde, als Ana auch wieder zurueck kam.

Ja, sie kam zurueck und zwar in einer sehr kurzen Sporthose, einem fliederfarbenem Oberteil und nur mit Socken an den Fuessen.

Ihre Haare hingen ihr gekaemmt aber nass ins Gesicht und verliehen ihr merkwuerdiger Weise, nach Severus Meinung, eine anziehende Ausstrahlung.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoss.

" Ich habe mir ueberlegt, bis zum Ende der Geburt zu unterrichten.

Ich meine damit, dass ich auch im achten und neunten Monat unterrichten werde, obwohl ich das Recht auf Mutterschutz haette...

Und nach dem Wochenbett, will ich sofort wieder lehren.

Ich nehme das Kind dann einfach immer in den Unterricht mit " ueberraschte sie ihn.

" Bist Du noch ganz bei Dir?

Das stellt ein Risiko dar " protestierte er, gegen ihr Vorhaben.

" Nein, stellt es nicht.

Professorin zu sein, ist kein koerperlich belastender Beruf.

Abgesehen davon, wuerde ich nie ein Risiko eingehen, welches unser Kind betreffen koennte " versuchte sie ihm, ihre Ansicht nahe zulegen.

Severus sah sie abwaegend an.

Sollte er es ihr genehmigen?

Sie war schliesslich erst im Anfang des zweiten schwangerschafts Monats...

Und er wuerde immer sofort bei ihr sein koennen, wenn irgendetwas waere.

Und sie hatte ja Recht, Professor zu sein war hoechstens psychisch belastend, nicht aber koerperlich...

Und wie sie ihn ansah, mit ihrem besonderen Blick...

Ihre dunkelbraunen, beinahe schwarze Rehaugen, hatten so einen besonderen Blick.

Einen Blick der gefaehrlich, aber zeitgleich auch liebevoll und offen wirkte, ein Blick den man einfach nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte.

Er konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen.

Ihre Augen, die einzigen Augen die es je geschaft hatten, seinem Blick Stand zuhalten.

" Also gut... Wenn etwas sein sollte, sei es auch nur ein kleines Stechen waehrend der letzten Monte, kommst Du zu mir. Haben wir uns verstanden Miss Ana? "

" Verstanden, Professor " laechelte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

" Ich will Minerva, Ginny und Harry, Hermine und Ron, Bill und Fleur, die ganze Weasley Familie und natuerlich die Malfoys und Lovegoods, sowie die Longbottoms, Changs und in Kenntnis ueber meine Schwangerschaft setzen... Die Malfoys uebernimmst Du.

Narzissa und Draco werden sich sicherlich sehr darueber freuen.

Den Rest uebernehme ich, weil ich mit deutlich mehr Gefuehl schreibe als Du " meinte sie.

" Die gesamte Zaubererwelt, wird uebermorgen von unserem bevorstehenden Nachwuchs wissen.

Jeder erzaehlt es jedem und dann steht auch schon die Presse vor unserer Tuer " schilderte er ohne jegliches Gefuehl in der Stimme.

" Und ich will sogar, dass die ganze Zaubererwelt davon erfaehrt.

Bestimmt haben alle schon geahnt, wie zeugungsfaehig du bist " vergrub sie ihren Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge.

" Gryffindor, Du bist verrueckt " strich er ihr ueber das feuchte Haar.

" Aber ich bin Deine Verrueckte, oder? " murmelte sie.

" Und das wirst Du immer sein... " fluesterte er.

" Hilfst Du mir nun, oder nicht? " fragte sie ihn, ohne von seiner Schulter aufzublicken.

" Wenn Du von mir runter gehen wuerdest, koennte ich Dir eventuell auch helfen. "

" Ich will aber nicht " laechelte sie unmerklich und drueckte sich fester an ihn.

" Deine Logik laesst zu wuenschen uebrig " sagte er nur.

" Nein, Du musst nur Deinen Horizont ein Wenig erweitern, dann wuesstest Du auch, was zu tun waehre " kuesste sie seine verhuellte Brust.

" Du bist wirklich halsbrecherisch " hob er sie mit hoch.

Die Beine um seine Mitte geschlungen, liess sie sich von ihm bis zum Schreibtisch tragen und von ihm auf eben diesem absetzen.

" Du hast Deinen Horizont erweitert " lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

" Wer zu soetwas bringt, wird noch dafuer bezahlen. "

" Mir faellt da auch schon etwas ein.

Meine Schulden zu begleichen, werden mir nicht schwer fallen " kuesste sie ihn kurz.

Wenn er sich ein paar Tage zurueck erinnerte, wie sie es am ersten Tag hier in Snape Manor auf genau diesem Schreibtisch miteinander getan hatten, verlief ein leichtes Kribbeln direkt in seine Lendengegend.

Zugegeben, der Schreibtisch war nicht der angenehmste, oder gar gemuetlichste Platz fuer solche Aktivitaeten, aber es war eine Erfahrung fuer sich.

" Severus... Wir sollten jetzt mit dem Schreiben anfangen " glitt sie vom Schreibtisch runter, draengte sich an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf den Sessel der zum Schreibtisch gehoerte/ dazugehoerig war.

" Mit wem faengst Du an? " fragte Severus sie und nahm sich eine Pergamentrolle.

" Mit der Weasley Familie.

Anschliessend schreibe ich Hermine und Ron und dann Harry und Ginny.

Nach Harry und Ginny, Minerva und dann der Rest " oeffnete sie eine Pergamentrolle und tunkte die Feder in die koenigsblaue Tinte.

" Morgen werden wir viel zulesen haben mit den Rueckmeldungen."

" Severus... Ich muss noch etwas sehr wichtiges mit dir besprechen " sah sie vom Pergament auf,

" Snape Manor ist wirklich unglaublich gross und schoen, aber es ist nicht wirklich etwas fuer eine harmonische Familie.

Ein schoenes Haus mit Garten und Teich waehre genuegend...

Glaubst Du wir koennten ein Haus kaufen, wo wir dann in den Ferien wohnen koennten? " fragte sie bittend.

Severus schien nachzudenken und musterte sie.

" Snape Manor muessten wir ja nicht aufgeben...

Ich denke es waehre machbar, ja.

Ein kleines Haus mit Teich und Garten, waehre wirklich nicht schlecht " eroeffnete er ihr.

Ein sachtes Laecheln kam ueber Anas Lippen.

" Danke. "

" Kein Grund mir zu danken.

Und jetzt fang an zu schreiben, sonst wirst Du heute nicht mehr fertig/ zum Ende kommen "

zauberte er sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich zu ihr.

" Das wird jetzt ziemlich lange dauern...

Ich nehme an, nach dem Abendessen muss ich noch weiter schreiben " murmelte sie, ohne mit dem schreiben aufzuhoeren/ einzuhalten.

" Nach dem Essen hatte ich vor, ein Wenig vor dem Kamin zu lesen. "

" Mach das. Wenn ich fertig bin, dann komm ich zu Dir dazu und wir schmusen/ kuscheln ein Bisschen " laechelte sie leicht auf das Pergament vor ihr.

" Wir kuscheln nicht, sondern wir schenken uns koerperliche und seelische Zuwendung " meinte er bestimmt.

" Genauso wenig wie Du knutschst, Du kuesst nach Deinen Worten nur leidenschaftlich " sah sie jetzt vom Pergament auf und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Laecheln.

" Genau so ist es. "

" Das mit dem " leidenschaftlich kuessen " finde ich ebenfalls besser, aber den Ausdruck Kuscheln finde ich immernoch geeignet. "

" Das liegt daran, dass Du eine Frau bist " hob er eine Augenbraue.

" Gut der geht an Dich. Aber jetzt schreib! "

Nach fuenf Minuten um Dreh, war Severus fertig mit dem Schreiben an die Malfoy's und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Ana ihn stoppte.

" Wuerdest Du mir Dein Schreiben vorlesen? " bat sie und blickte von ihrem Pergament auf.

" Wenn Du mir einen passablen Grund dafuer liefern koenntest, mit guten Argumenten? " blieb er sitzen.

" Gut... Zum einen, kann ich und werde ich nie genug von Deiner Stimme kriegen koennen, selbst nach all den Jahren nicht.

Zum zweiten, moechte ich Deine Formulierungen gerne zur Kenntnis nehmen.

Und zum dritten, geht es in dem Schreiben immerhin um mich! " laechelte sie siegessicher.

Fuer einen Moment sah er sie einfach nur an, dann began er aber vorzulesen.

Dem Anschein nach, hatten ihre Begruendungen ihn ueberzeugt.

" Narzissa, Draco und Lucius,

die Vermutung einer Schwangerschaft hat sich bewahrheitet.

Ana und ich werden Eltern.

Wenn ich anmerken darf, waren wir sehr froh ueber diese Neuigkeit/ diese Bestaetigung/ Erkenntnis.

Ihr werdet es euch vermutlich nicht vorstellen koennen, aber ich werde Vater.

Familienvater, welch eine Rolle.

Ich denke ihr teilt meine Meinung, wenn ich euch beichte, dass ich das nur ueberleben werde, durch Ana's liebevolle und allzeit verstaendliche/ tolerante Zuwendung.

Narzissa ich hoffe fuer Dich, dass Draco Diesen Brief niemals in die Haende bekommt bevor er verheiratet ist und weiss was es ist Ehemann zu sein!

Die Snapes werden ein neues Mitglied inne haben und wir freuen uns, es euch mitteilen zu duerfen.

Severus & Ana Snape . "

" Severus...

Das ist fuer Deine Verhaeltnisse, wirklich wundervoll geschrieben.

Ausnahmsweise, hast Du ein Wenig Gefuehl durchscheinen lassen " laechelte sie mild.

Ein boeser Blick traf sie.

" Weib, Du hast keine Vorstellung wovon Du sprichst.

Ich freue mich wahrhaftig sehr auf unser zusaetzliches Familienmitglied. "

" Das weiss ich, Liebling aber es ist wirklich etwas ganz neues, dass Du in irgendeiner Weise Gefuehle zeigst...

Oder zu Ausdruck bringst. "

" Dir habe ich eine Zeitlang, einzelne Rosen mit einem schwarzen Baendchen am Staengel, vor die Tuer gelegt... Und ich habe Dich geheiratet, gevoegelt und Dir Liebeserklaerungen gemacht, habe mich wie ein liebeskranker Narr verhalten und ich haette Dir die Welt zu Fuessen gelegt, wenn ich nur koennte " zaehlte er auf, waehrend er aufstand, sich mit den Haenden am Schreibtisch abstuetzte und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

In ihrem Schoss pochte es gewaltig.

" Und fuer das alles bin ich mehr als dankbar und ich erinnere mich immer wieder gerne an die Rosen, mir ist allerdings bewusst, dass Du mir gegenueber Gefuehle zeigst... anderen gegenueber tust Du es aber nicht.

Und Severus... ich mag wirklich ALLES an Dir, das bezieht auch Deine Abneigung Gefuehle anderen gegenueber zu zeigen ein.

Es war also kein Vorwurf. "

Waehrend sie gesprochen hatte, war sie um den Tisch gekommen und stand nun dicht an ihm.

" Dass es kein Vorwurf war, ist mir durchaus bewusst " meinte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

" Severus... weisst Du was ich gluecklicher Weise festgestellt habe? " fluesterte sie an seinem Ohr.

" Nein, aber Du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich sagen " lehnte er seine Wange, an ihren Kopf.

" Ja, " laechelte sie.

" Ich habe festgestellt, dass egal wie oft wir miteinander schlafen/ Sex haben, es nie langweilig wird.

Nie wird es zur Routine " legte sie ihre Feststellung, in einem anzueglichen Ton dar.

" Das liegt daran, dass wir es aus Lust und Liebe tun, nicht um dem anderen einen Gefallen zu tun " gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

" Severus... Wenn ich fertig mit dem Schreiben bin, wir gegessen haben und ins Bett gehen...

Dann will ich, dass Du mit mir schlaefst " sah sie zu ihm auf.

Allein diese Worte von ihm, liessen ihn luestern werden.

Er wusste genau, wie erregt sie alleine beim Gedanken mit ihm zu schlafen war.

Und er wusste auch, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, denn sonst wuerde sie sich ihm doch verweigern, oder?

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

" Es wird dem Kind nicht schaden, oder? " fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

" Dem Kind wird es ganz sicher nicht schaden, nicht mal wenn ich im siebten Monat bin " laechelte sie leicht, ueber die ungewohnte vaeterliche Fuersorge.

Langsam beugte er sich vor, um ihr ins Ohr fluestern zu koennen.

" Dann werde ich Dich nur zugerne bis ueber die Klippe der Ekstase treiben, Dich keuchen und meinen Namen vor Vergnuegen und Lust schreien lassen."

Er wurde schon hart, wenn er seine eigenen Worte hoerte...

" Ich kann es kaum erwarten " hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf und ging wieder hinter die Schreibplatte, um die Briefe an alle fertig zustellen.

Waehrend sie weiter schrieb, las Severus mit seiner Lesebrille auf der Nase, vor dem Kamin ein Buch.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, schlug die Uhr 20.00Uhr und Severus liess von seinem Buch ab, sowie Ana auch von ihren Schreibutensillien abliess.

Auf dem Esstisch, war bereits alles gedeckt und das Essen aufgetischt.

" Hast Du Tolky gesehen?

Sie hat schon alles fuer uns vorbereitet, aber ich habe sie nicht gesehen " wandte Ana sich an Severus, der sich gerade an den Esstisch setzte.

" Nein habe ich nicht, was vermutlich daran liegt, dass ich keine Augen am Hinterkopf habe " laechelte er leicht und nahm sich zwei Kellen Suppe auf den Teller.

" Sehr einleuchtend " laechelte sie zurueck.

" Isst Du denn nichts? " fragte er sie.

" Ich habe einen ziemlich grossen Appetitt auf Schokolade und Natas ( portugiesische Toertchen ) " sah sie ihn verwundert an.

" Schokolade und diese portugiesischen Toertchen? " wiederholte er verwundert.

" Ja... Severus ich muss jetzt unbedingt Schokolade und Natas bekommen " stand sie auf.

" Sind schwangerschafts Gelueste, in einem so fruehen Stadium gewoehnlich? "

" Ich denke schon, einige Frauen bekommen schon in der 3 Woche Gelueste, andere erst im 5 Monat.

Das ist voellig unterschiedlich, aber ich brauche jetzt Schokolade und Natas " meinte sie ernst und stand auf.

" Wo willst Du hin? "

" Schokolade und Natas einkaufen. "

" Du gehst nirgendwo hin.

Wo willst Du ueberhaupt die portugiesischen Toertchen herbekommen? " fragte er sie schmunzelnd.

" Ich appariere zum portugiesischen Laden."

" Der ist zu " zweifelte er an ihrem Verstand.

" Dann zaubere ich die Tuer eben auf und lege ihnen Geld in die Kasse. "

" Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Ich gehe Dir alles besorgen, aber jetzt iss erstmal etwas gesundes, bevor Du Dich mit dem ungesunden Zeug vollstopfst. "

" Sagte der Schokoladen Liebhaber " hob sie die Augenbrauen.

" Ich hole Dir gleich die Befriedigung deiner Gelueste, aber davor iss wenigstens ein Wenig Suppe und lass auch mich essen " meinte er und nahm einen einen Loeffel Suppe zu sich.

Mit den Armen auf den Tisch gelegt und aufrecht sitzend, blickte sie ununterbrochen auf ihn und wartete.

Er spuehrte ihre Blicke auf sich und versuchte es vorerst zu ignorieren, bis er es nicht mehr ertrug.

Nach drei weiteren Loeffeln, liess er den Loeffel in die Suppe fallen und stand auf.

" So geht das nicht, dann hole ich Dir halt JETZT Deine Schokolade und die portugiesischen Toertchen " zauberte er seinen Umhang herbei und schritt aus dem Zimmer, in die Empfangshalle und raus aus Snape Manor, wo er vor den Toren weg apparierte.

Severus war weg, sie war alleine und sie musste noch die Briefe schreiben.

Also stand sie auf und setzte sich wieder, an die Briefe die sie noch fertig schreiben wollte.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus war direkt in die Winkelgasse vor einen Suesswarenhandel appariert, der gluecklicherweise bis 22.00 Uhr geoeffnet hatte und trat nun ein.

Wo das Auge hinreichte, war Suesskram zu sehen.

Schokolade jeder Art, Gummischlangen jeder Farbe und Form, Zuckerwatte und vieles mehr.

Er war schon einige Male dort gewesen, wenn der Honigtopf beispielsweise geschlossen war.

" Mr. Snape, schoen Sie wieder zusehen " ertoente ein weibliche, hohe Stimme hinter ihm.

Er kannte die Stimme, er konnte sie der Verkaeuferin des Ladens zuordnen.

Wie hiess sie noch gleich?

Ihm fiel ihr Name nicht mehr ein, was hiess, dass sie ihm ziemlich gleichgueltig war.

" Guten Abend " neigte er leicht den Kopf.

" Heute Abend wieder Lust auf etwas Suesses? " laechelte die Verkaeuferin und erinnerte dabei sehr stark, an Dolores Umbridge.

Die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Frage, schien sie ziemlich bewusst zu sein.

" Nein, heute bin nicht ich es. Meine Frau ist schwanger und verspuert unheimliche Gelueste nach Schokolade " erklaerte er unterkuehlt, was der Verkaeuferin ziemlich egal zu sein schien.

" Oh, das ist ja suess. "

" Was genau ist 'suess' wie Sie es ausdruecken? "

" Na, dass Sie fuer Ihre Frau nachts aus dem Haus gehen, nur um ihr Schokolade zu besorgen " machte sie grosse Augen.

" Ich wuerde fuer meine Frau, bis ans Ende der Welt gehen wenn es denn sein muesste.

Sie ist schwanger, da liegt es nahe, dass ich das Beste fuer sie und mein Kind moechte.

Wenn sie und mein Kind auf Schokolade und diese portugiesischen Toertchen bestehen, dann besorge ich den beiden das auch " stellte er klar.

" Sie sind wirklich ein toller Mann.

Also welche Schokolade moechten Sie denn?"

" Am besten ist es wohl, wenn ich zehn Tafeln mitnehme.

Eine Vollmilchschokolade, eine mit Rosinen, zwei Cappuccino , eine weisse Schokolade, eine mit Erdbeere,eine mit fluessigem Karamell, zwei mit Keksen und eine mit Marzipan " zaehlte er auf.

Die Verkaeuferin schrieb alles mit.

" Gut, ich hole Ihnen die Tafeln sofort " wanderte die Verkaeuferin von Regal, zu Regal.

Zum Schluss, ging sie mit zehn Tafeln Schokolade an die Kasse un berechnete alles.

" Das macht zwei Galleonen, bitte. "

Severus bezahlte, verabschiedete sich und ging zurueck auf die Strasse, um vor den portugiesischen Laden zu apparieren.

Gerade als er dort ankam, sah er einen Mann aus dem Laden treten der gerade die Tuer abschliessen wollte.

" Warten Sie kurz " bat Severus ihn und ging auf ihn zu.

" Der Laden ist geschlossen " kam es mit starkem Akzent vom portugiesischen Ladeninhaber.

" Meine Frau ist schwanger, sie will umbedingt diese... Natas nennt sie diese Toertchen haben.

Sie ist auch portugiesin... Verdammt sie ist schwanger, bitte machen Sie doch eine Ausnahme. "

" Warten Sie, Ihre Frau ist doch Ana. Ana Katharina de Freitas Lemos? "

" Jetzt Snape " zischte Severus genervt, weil es anfing zu regnen.

" Ja, ja genau.

Sie ist jetzt schwanger? " fragte der portugiese erfreut.

" Ja und sie will unbedingt, diese portugiesischen Toertchen.

Also bitte, wenn Sie eine Ausnahme machen koennten? "

Der Verkaeufer schien zu ueberlegen.

" Also gut, weil Ihre Frau eine schwangere Portugiesin ist " erklaerte sich der aeltere Mann einverstanden und oeffnete wieder die Tuer.

Im Laden angekommen, drehte er sich zu Severus um.

" Also? Wieviele Natas wollen Sie denn? "

" Geben Sie mir ein Dutzend (12) davon " meinte Severus.

Schnell war auch hier alles besorgt und er apparierte zurueck nach Snape Manor.

Als Ana ihn an der Tuer des Wohnzimmers sah, voellig durchnaesst und mit zwei Tuetten in der Hand, bekam sie Mitleid und fuehlte dennoch starke Zuneigung fuer ihn.

Nicht alle koennen von ihren Maennern behaupten, dass ihre Maenner durch die Winkelgasse laufen und zu einem portugiesischen Laden gehen, nur um die Schwangerschaftsgelueste zu stillen.

Unverzueglich stand sie auf, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

" Du bist voellig durchnaesst, trockne Dich bitte mit einem Zauber, bevor Du noch krank wirst " bat sie ihn.

" Darueber mach Dir mal keine Sorgen.

Hier hast Du zehn Tafeln Schokolade.

Alle sind aus verschiedenen Variationen ausser Cappuccino und Keks, weil ich genau weiss, dass Du davon nicht genug bekommen kannst.

Und hier hast Du ein Dutzend von deinen portugiesischen Toertchen, ich habe den Ladeninhaber gerade noch beim Abschliessen angetroffen und musste ihn ueberzeugen, mir den Laden wieder aufzumachen.

Er hat nur eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil Du eine schwangere Portugiesin bist " blickte er ernst.

Sie kuesste ihn nur sanft, fordernd und voller Liebe und Dankbarkeit.

" Danke. Danke dafuer, dass Du Dich um uns kuemmerst " schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Es war klar, dass sie mit " uns", sich und ihr Kind meinte.

" Es ist meine Pflicht, meine Veantwortung und die groesste Ehre die ich habe " schlang er die Arme um sie, bevor er sie und sich, mit einem Zauberspruch trocknete.

" Ja, tatsaechlich ganz grosse Ehre durch den Regen in der Nacht zu stampfen, nur um seiner Frau Schokolade und Natas zu besorgen " laechelte sie.

" Deine Ironie ist dieses Mal, fehl am Platz.

Ich sehe es wirklich, als eine Art Ehre an, fuer meine Familie sorgen zu koennen " spielte er mit einer ihrer Haarstraehnen.

" Das erleichtert mich natuerlich...

Severus, lass mich jetzt endlich meinen Suesskram essen " grinste sie spitzbuebisch.

" Ich bitte darum, wegen dem Zeug bin ich schliesslich durch Nacht und Regen appariert " gab er ihr die beiden Tuetten.

" Und jetzt Schatz... wird unsere Lust nach Suessem gestillt " strich sie ueber ihren Bauch.

Gemaechlich oeffnete sie die Tuetten und machte grosse Augen, als sie die ganzen Schokoladentafeln sah.

" Du hast wirklich nicht uebertrieben, als Du mir von den zehn Tafeln Schokolade erzaehlt hast " wandte sie sich an ihn.

" Ich habe noch nie zur Uebertreibung geneigt, dass muesstest Du wissen " legte er seinen Mantel ab.

" Severus... Geh Dich bitte umziehen, ich will nicht, dass Du Dich erkaeltest " sah sie ihn bittend an.

Verdammt! Wenn sie diesen Blick aufsetzte, wuerde er alles fuer sie tun.

Sie hatte ihn einfach im Griff.

Ergeben sah er aus dem Fenster.

" Also gut, Du hast Recht.

Ich gehe duschen, ziehe mich um und komme dann zu Dir.

Solange koennen Du und unser Schokoladen begieriges Kind, zugreifen " deutete er auf die Tuetten, die auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa lagen.

" Gut " nickte sie kurz und machte sich an die Tuetten ran.

Als Severus gerade zur Tuer raus wollte, liess sie ihn mit ihren Worten innehalten.

" Und unser Kind ist nicht begieriger als Du, wenn es um Schokolade geht... Deine suesse Schwaeche " laechelte sie.

Das letzte hatte sie mehr fuer sich gefluestert, aber wie immer hoerte der einstige Spion es/ aber wie immer nahm der einstige Spion wahr/ es zur Kenntnis.

" Meine suesse Schwaeche bist Du " war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er seine romantische Art zum Ausdruck brachte.

Als er dies beichtete, klang seine Stimme hart, allerdings auf der anderen Seite auch liebevoll.

" Habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass ich Dich liebe? " stellte sie die rhetorische Frage.

Und trotz dessen, dass es eine rhetorisch gestellte Frage war, antwortete er ihr.

" Ich hoere es mir, gerne wieder und wieder an.

Tu Dir also keinen Zwang an " meinte er und liess eine grinsende Ana zurueck, als er dann aus der Tuer ging.

Sie breitete die Schokoladen Tafeln auf dem Tisch aus und entschied sich nach kurzem Ueberlegen, die Cappucino Schokolade zu oeffnen.

Sie brach eine Reihe ab und ass genuesslich.

Und wie Severus sie kannte!

Er hatte sogar zwei von dieser Tafel gekauft. (gluecklicher Weise)

Sie nahm sich eines der portugiesischen Toertchen ( Natas) und ass.

" Du wirst mich noch fett werden lassen, wenn Du nach so ungesundem Zeug verlangst " strich sie ueber ihren Bauch.

Sie zauberte den letzten Brief herbei den sie noch zuende schreiben musste und schrieb weiter.

Als sie merkte, dass sie einen schokoladigen Fingerabdruck auf dem Pergament hinterlassen hatte, fuegte sie ihrem Schreiben noch ein 'PS' bei.

" PS: Bill und Fleur, wundert euch nicht ueber den schokoladigen Fingerabdruck.

Ich bin gerade meinen, oder besser gesagt, den Geluesten meines Kindes nachgegangen...

Gut, eigentlich ist es ja noch ein Foetus, aber ich nehme es mal nicht so genau.

Jedenfalls entschuldigt bitte den Schokoladen Fingerabdruck und nehmt ihn als erinnerung ;)

Mit freundlichen und liebevollen Gruessen, Ana und Severus Snape. "

Endlich war sie fertig mit den Briefen und die vielen anderen Leute die sie und Severus kannten, die waren ihnen nicht so nahe, dass man ihnen persoenlich schreiben musste.

Die gesamte Zaubererwelt wuerde bald, ohnehin davon erfahren.

Gerade kam Severus rein, als Ana schon eine halbe Schokoladen Tafel zu sich genommen hatte und gerade die Schokolade und die Toertchen zurueck in die Tuetten packte.

" Sind die Gelueste schon gestillt? " schreckte seine Stimme sie auf.

" Verdammt, Severus! Musst Du mich immer so erschrecken?! " blickte sie ihn tadelnd an.

" Muessen ist eine Sache, es unabsichtlich tun eine andere...

Aber ich muss gestehen, dass es wirklich Spass macht Dir zuzusehen, wie Du Dich so erschreckst " laechelte er sueffisant.

" Ach, halt bloss den Mund " funkelte sie ihn an.

Das sie es ihm nicht wirklich uebelnahm, merkte man sofort.

" Darf es sonst noch etwas sein? " zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

" Ja, komm her " breitete sie ihre Arme aus, als waere sie ein kleines Kind.

Bereitwillig kam er auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

" Bist Du fertig mit den Schreiben? " fragte er sie, ohne sie loszulassen.

" Mhm... Jetzt koennen wir es uns gemuetlich machen und schmusen, oder koennen uns " koerperliche und seelische Zuneigung zukommen lassen " wie Du es nennst " fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar.

" Klingt nicht schlecht..." murmelte er in ihr Haar, liess dann aber sanft von ihr ab.

" Severus...? "

" Ana? "

" Ich esse jetzt Suppe, ich habe Hunger... "

" Vorhin wolltest Du nichts essen, sondern hast auf Suesses bestanden " runzelte er die Stirn.

" Ja, aber das war das Kind.

Und ICH habe jetzt hunger... " drueckte sie ihm einen fluechtigen Kuss auf.

Tolky kam wie gerufen.

" Herrin sollte versuchen, doch etwas zu essen.

Soll Tolky vielleicht ein Wenig Brot bringen? " blickte die Hauselfe sie durch ihre grossen Augen an.

" Danke Tolky fuer Deine Aufmerksamkeit und Sorge, aber eine Suppe reicht vollkommen aus " versicherte Ana ihr laechelnd.

" Eine Suppe. Sofort, Herrin " nickte Tolky erfreut und war im naechsten Augenblick / Moment verschwunden.

" Ich mag es nicht, dass jemand mich Herrin nennt...

Und Tolky ist soetwas, wie eine kleine Freundin...

Erinnerst Du Dich noch daran wie sie mir die Haare gemacht hat, als ich mit Dir bei Deiner Grossmutter war, oder als Du sie mir zur Ueberraschung geschickt hast, damit sie mir fuer den Weinachtsball mit dem Styling

hilft? " schien sie langsam in Gedanken ueber zugehen.

" Selbstverstaendlich erinnere ich mich daran... Du sahst bezaubernd aus...

Und was Deine Anrede betrifft, sag ihr doch einfach, dass es Dir lieber waere, wenn Sie Dich anders nennen wuerde " strich er ihr ueber den Arm.

" Severus, ich bin nicht bloed... Aber sie ist eine Hauselfe, wenn auch eine freie und sie wuerde dadurch beleidigt sein. "

" Schlag ihr doch vor, Dich "Madam" zu nennen? "

" Das waere jedenfalls besser, als Herrin " stimmte sie ihm zu, als es auch schon wieder plopp machte und die Elfe die Suppe auf dem Tisch abstellte.

" Danke, Tolky " laechelte sie leicht und nickte ihr knapp zu.

" Tolky tut das gerne fuer die gute Herrin " laechelte auch Tolky.

" Tolky... ich freue mich darueber, dass Du gerne meine Elfe bist, aber waere es moeglich mich Madam zu nennen? Ich weiss ja, dass Du mich nicht mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen willst..." bat Ana vorsichtig.

" Wenn Madam das moechte.

Madam sollte jetzt die Suppe essen, bevor sie kalt wird " behielt Tolky ihr Laecheln bei.

" Danke... Und ja Du hast vermutlich Recht, ich sollte die Suppe essen, bevor sie noch kalt wird " setzte sich Ana an den Esstisch.

" Kann Tolky noch etwas fuer die gute Madam, oder den guten Herrn tun ? " fragte Tolky freundlich nach.

" In der Tat koenntest Du, einige Briefe ausliefern, da Du ja schnell apparieren kannst.

Ich kann der kleinen Eule nicht mehrere Briefe mitgeben und Du bist schneller " meinte Ana.

" Tolky, wuerde das gerne erledigen. Wo hat Madam die Briefe? " ging die Elfe auf Anas Bitte ein.

" Auf dem Schreibtisch. Auf den Umschlaegen stehen Adresse und Namen... Und danke viel Mals, Tolky " blickte sie ihre Hauselfe dankbar an.

" Madam braucht sich nicht zu bedanken, Tolky tut das gerne " ging die Elfe zum Schreibtisch nahm die Briefe, warf einen Blick auf den ersten und schon war sie verschwunden.

Ana wandt sich ihrer Suppe zu und ass.

Severus setzte sich nach kurzer Zeit, zu ihr an den Tisch.

Morgen wuerden sie viel zu lesen haben, dass war den beiden klar.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, was Severus sich angezogen hatte.

Er trug seinen schwarzen Pyjama und lief barfuss rum.

" Severus! Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!

Warum laeufst Du hier barfuss rum? "

" Du bist doch sonst immer die Jenige, die immer barfuss herumtapst, " zweifelte er an ihrem logischen Denkvermoegen.

" Ja, aber nicht hier in Snape Manor.

Selbst ich laufe hier mit Socken/ Struempfen rum.

Der Boden ist kalt, wie ein Eisblock " erlaeuterte sie ihre Beweggruende.

" Mach Dir nicht soviele Sorgen und iss weiter, immerhin braucht auch ein Mann mal seine Ruhe " neckte er sie.

" Ach, ist das so? Dann wird es Dich ja auch nicht stoeren, alleine mit der Decke zu kuscheln, " hob sie eine Augenbraue und ging somit, auf die Neckerei seiner Seits ein.

" Mh... Wenn ich es mir recht ueberlege, waerst Du mir doch wesentlich lieber als die leblose Decke, die nach Dir riecht, Dich aber nicht ersetzt " legte er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander aneinander, sodass sich ein Dreieck bildete.

" Da bin ich aber froh, dass ich gegen eine Decke gewinne und die Decke, meine einzige Konkurrenz ist, die Du in Betracht ziehst, " grinste sie und ass ihre Suppe weiter.

" Du koenntest nie eine Konkurrentin haben wenn es um mich geht, dafuer bist Du viel zu besonders, einzigartig, unersetzbar und dafuer hast Du mein Herz zu sehr in Anspruch genommen " gestand er.

Es fiel ihm immer noch unglaublich schwer solche Dinge zu sagen, oder gar zum Ausdruck zu bringen, auch wenn es Ana war.

Trotz dieser Ungewohnheit, liess er sie oft wissen, wie bezaubernd sie doch war.

" Und trotzdem werde ich allen Frauen klar machen, dass Du mir gehoerst " meinte sie und unterdrueckte ein weiteres Grinsen.

Sie selbst sagte immer, dass Menschen keine Objekte und somit auch kein Besitzeigentum waren, aber was Severus anging, so gehoerte sie ihm und er ihr.

" Ich denke, dass wird wohl kaum noetig sein. "

Sie sah von ihrer Suppe auf.

" Ach nein? Die Schlange von Frauen die Dir hinterher laeuft, weil Du jetzt ein Held bist, zeigt mir anderes.

Den Verrueckten ist es egal, ob Du verheiratet bist, oder nicht. "

" Das Thema hatten wir doch schon mal.

Diese dummen Huehner, mit der Intelligenz einer Zecke, koennen meinen was sie wollen, solange sie mich nicht anfassen " brummte er.

Nur zu gut wusste er, wie aufdringlich diese Weiber waren... Und nur zu gut, konnte er sich auch daran erinnern,

wie er mal mit Ana von einem Theaterstueck zurueck ins Hotelzimmer kam und ploetzlich eine halbnackte Frau, sich auf seinem Bett rekelte.

Ana war unglaeubig und zornig auf die Frau zugekommen, hatte sie gepackt, zu ihrer Kleidung geschleppt die auf einem nahe stehenden Stuhl lag und hatte sie angefaucht zu verschwinden, wenn sie nicht qualvoll gefoltert werden wolle.

Dieses verrueckte, fremde Weib hatte noch die Dreistigkeit besessen, sich an ihn ranzuschmeissen.

Er schuettelte kurz unbemerkt den Kopf, als ob er dadurch den Kopf klarer kriegen wuerde und fixierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

" Nur leider kennen diese Weiber keine Grenzen und deshalb mein Lieber, werde ich den Miststuecken die es wagen Dich anzuruehren, kraeftig eine verpassen " versicherte sie ihm, in unschuldigem Ton.

Wie er diese Frau liebte!

Merkwuerdiger Weise, fuehlte er sich nicht eingeengt, noch bedraengt, oder zu sehr in Anspruch genommen.

Er war vollkommen und rund um zufrieden.

Sie liessen sich genug Freiraum/Freiheiten, aber niemand wollte diesen Freiraum ganz nutzen.

Seit fuenf Jahren, waren sie unzertrennlich und sie wollten auch garnicht soviel getrennt machen.

Sie wollten sich nicht Stueck fuer Stueck auseinander leben...

Sie liebte es, wenn er eifersuechtig war und leicht besitzergreifend wurde und er liebte es, wenn sie das selbe tat.

" Ich frage mich nur immer wieder, wie diese Weiber sich in meine Naehe trauen, trotz meiner finsteren Blicke aller Snape " runzelte er die Stirn.

" Sie trauen es sich trotzdem, weil sie glauben hinter der Maske seih eine andere Seite, die es zu knacken geabe...

Damit haben sie ja auch nicht ganz Unrecht, aber trotz allem, koennen sie sich Dich abschminken.

Die meisten sind schaebig und man sieht es ihren huebschen Gesichtern nicht einmal an, " schmunzelte sie und ass den letzten Rest Suppe.

" Huebsche Gesichter? "

" Ja, Severus.

Huebsche Gesichter... Selbst Du musst zugeben, dass diese aufdringlichen Dinger, meist wirklich gut aussehend sind. "

" Ich finde Dich um vieles attracktiver, als diese hirnverbrannten, sich an meinen Hals schmeissenden, Waschweiber. "

" Ich fuehle mich ehrlich geschmeichelt, " laechelte sie ehrlich.

" Bist Du fertig mit dem Essen? " fragte er sie und stand auf.

Diese nickte und rieb sich die Augen, wobei sie ein Gaehnen nicht unterdruecken konnte.

" Muede? " fragte er verstaendnisvoll.

" Nein, nein.

Lass uns in den Sessel setzen " schlug sie vor.

" Damit meinst Du wohl, ich setze mich in den Sessel und Du legst Dich quer ueber meinen Schoss und meine Brust. "

" So sieht's aus " laechelte sie muede.

Bereitwillig setzte er sich in den Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin und liess sie, sich quer ueber ihn legen.

Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und in seine Arme, waehrend er eine dunkelbraune Decke ueber sie ausbreitete.

" So gut? " fragte er unnoetiger Weise, da er schon wusste wie es ihr gefiel.

Woher er es wusste? Jahrelange Uebung!

Sooft hatten Sie schon so gesessen und sich gemeinsam entspannt.

Zwar nicht hier, aber in Hogwarts Kerkern.

" Alles bestens " antwortete sie ihm, an seiner Brust murrend.

Er kannte dieses Murren, sie war eindeutig kurz vorm einschlafen.

" Kratzt Du mir den Ruecken? " bat sie.

Und wieder etwas, was er nur allzu gut von ihr kannte.

Sie LIEBTE es, wenn man ihr den Ruecken kratzte.

Es brachte sie foermlich zum schnurren.

Er liess seine Hand unter ihr Top gleiten und began damit, ihren Wunsch zu erfuellen.

Und tatsaechlich, sofort fing sie an zuschnurren/ zu schnurren an.

Als ihr Atem tiefer und gleichmaessiger wurde, brauchte er nicht auf sie zu blicken, um zu wissen, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig drueckte er sie noch mehr an sich.

Die letzten fuenf Jahre, waren die besten Jahre seines Lebens gewesen.

Sie hatten alles gemeinsam ueberstanden, die Gefahren die seine Spionagen forderten, den Krieg und schlussendlich Tom Riddles Ende.

Aber nicht nur das hatten sie ueberstanden.

Sie hatten alles durchgemacht, was es in einer Beziehung durch zu machen gab...

Obwohl, die Streitereien gab es nur selten und waren eher amuesant, als sonst etwas.

Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, hatte um ihn geweint, um ihn gekaempft und haushoch gewonnen.

Voldemort hatte keine Chance, gegen ihre Liebe gehabt.

Er liebte diese junge Frau, die gerade an seiner Brust ruhte.

Er liebte sie mehr, als sein Leben, mehr als alles andere in diesem Universum.

Er haette damals nie gedacht, dass er noch in der Lage waere, solch starke Gefuehle zu empfinden.

Niemals haette er auch nur den Gedanken gewagt, dass eine huebsche,besondere, talentierte und perfekte Frau ihn lieben koennte.

Ana sagte zwar immer, dass keiner perfekt sei, aber fuer ihn, war sie es trotzdem.

Und er wusste, dass sie ihn auch als perfekt ansah...nach all den Jahren und obwohl er doch so miesepetrich, zynisch und fies sein konnte.

Aber er musste es zugeben, unglaublicher Weise, waren sie wie fuer einandergeschaffen.

Sie war seine Erloesung und er war ihre Erloesung.

Zart strich er ihr eine ihrer dunkelblond/goldenen(altgoldenen), stark gewellten, vulominoesen Haarstraehnen aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Haut, so geschmeidig/ weich und weiss wie Mehl fuehlte sich immer wieder, wie der Himmel auf Erden fuer ihn an.

Ihre rosigen Wangen, erinnerten ihn immer wieder daran, wie sie damals im Winter zu ihm kam, mit stark geroeteten Wangen und einer roten Nase.

Er musste bei diesem Gedanken laecheln.

Ja, er liebte sie und er wuerde es immer tun, selbst nach seinem Tod... Wenn er irgendwann sterben sollte, wuerde er sie weiterhin beschuetzen.

Die Lieder die sie waehrend sie schlief geschlossen hatte, verbargen ihre schoenen, dunkelbraunen Augen, die immer solch einen besonderen und faszinierenden Blick innehatten, dass keiner sich ihrem Blick entwenden wollte.

Sanft stich er mit der Fingerspitze seines Mittelfingers, ueber ihre leicht geoeffneten Lippen.

Ihre Lippen... Wie oft hatten ihre Lippen ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lassen?

Ihre wundervollen pueppchenartigen Lippen, bargen soviel in sich.

Weise und kluge Aussagen, humorvolle Sprueche, gefuehlvolle Versicherungen und noch sovieles mehr.

Und heute hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass sie ihm ein Kind schenken wuerde.

Sie wuerden ein gemeinsames Kind haben, ein Kind was sie und ihn in einem vereinen wuerde.

So kitschig es ihm auch vorkam, er liebte sie.

Er liebte sie zweifelsohne, bedingungslos, ehrlich, tief und auf ewig.

Leise sprach er einen Schwebezauber auf sie, sodass er aufstehen konnte.

Als er den Schwebezauber von ihr nahm, trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie behutsam aufs Bett legte.

Bedacht vorsichtig, deckter er sie mit der Bettdecke zu, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Ebenso vorsichtig legte er sich neben sie und liess das Licht, mit einem schlichten " Nox " erloeschen.

Ana war nicht aufgewacht, das wusste er, aber trotzdem schmiegte sie sich sofort an ihn.

Das tat sie immer und er war sich sicher, dass dies zu den Sachen gehoerte, die sich nie aendern wuerden.

" Ich liebe Dich " fluesterte er leise und drueckte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er wusste, dass wenn sie jetzt wach waere, ihr Traenen in die Augen gestiegen waeren und sie seine Worte erwiedert haette... Ja sie war sentimental wenn es um ihn, oder gar um Herzensangelegenheiten allgemein ging, aber er liebte

es... so wie alles an ihr.

Und mit diesen Gedanken, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf, nach diesem ereignisreichen Tag.


	9. Chapter 9

Sein innerer Wecker, liess ihn erwachen.

Es war 9.34Uhr, als er auf die Uhr schaute.

Murrend wollte er sich aufsetzen, was Ana's Koerper aber zuverhindern wusste.

Eines ihrer Beine, hatte sich um eines seiner Beine Geschlugen und ihr Becken presste sich an eben dieses Bein, als er sich bewegte.

Verwundert hob er beide Augenbrauen.

Er kannte diese Koerperreaktion von ihr, mehr als nur gut.

Sie war eindeutig erregt!

Schoene traeume muss sie gehabt haben, dass sie jetzt solch ein Erregung ueberfaellt.

" Schatz... Ana... Miss Lemos! Stehen Sie auf und lassen Sie sofort von Ihrem Professor auf! " donnerte er dann, in bester Lehrermanier.

Sofort schreckte sie auf und sass kerzengerade im Bett.

" Was? " hatte sie Muehe, ihre Haarpracht aus ihrem Blickfeld weg zubekommen.

Severus grinste verschlagen.

Das half einfach immer wieder.

Es machte ihm wirklich Spass, sie auf diese Weise zuwecken.

" Severus Du zu klug geratener Bastard! " zischte sie halbherzig, als sie die Situation realisierte.

" Ja bitte? Was kann ich fuer Sie tun? " fragte er mit ernst aufgesetzter Maske.

Sie fing an zu glucksen und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

" Musst Du mich so wecken? " fragte sie jetzt in neutralem Ton.

" Wenn Du Dich, wie eine Boa ( Boaschlange) um mich schlaengelst...Ja, " gab er als Antwort.

" Das heisst, Du willst nicht, dass ich mich um Dich schlaengle?

Ich glaube das waere fuer anderswertige Aktivitaeten, wirklich hilfreich " sah sie ihm verlangend in die Augen.

" Was hast Du getraeumt? " fragte er neugierig und warf sie auf die Matratze zurueck, sodass er auf ihr lag.

" Warum fragst Du? "'

" Weil Du Dein Becken an mich gepresst hast, ein klares Zeichen Deiner Seits, dass von Erregung zeugt... Also raus mit der Sprache " sah er ihr in die Augen, sich immer noch ueber ihr, mit den Haende links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf abstuetzend.

" Gut... Ich habe von unserer Hochzeitsnacht und... von der Nacht zwei Tage danach getraeumt " sah sie ihm gerade heraus ins Gesicht.

Warum sollte sie ihm Scharm gegenueber zeigen, wenn er schon alles von ihr kannte und schon alles erdenkliche mit ihr getan hatte?

Seine Augen schienen verschlossen, waehrend er sich diese Abende zurueck ins Gedaechtnis rief, aber dann, dann fingen seine Augen an, sie foermlich auszuziehen.

Er beugte sich runter und kuesste ihr Dellkote, dann runter zu ihrem Bauch, um dann weiter runter ihre Innenschenkel runter zu kuessen.

Sie keuchte schon auf.

" Severus... bitte, bitte, BITTE! "

" Bitte was? " fragte er schnurrend.

" Lassen wir heute mal das Vorspiel weg, bitte.

Ich bin schon bereit fuer Dich " stammelte sie.

Er zog ihr das Top und die Shorts aus, bis sie nur noch im Slip da lag.

Nicht ungewoehnlich, da sie immer ohne BH ins Bett ging und somit auch ohne erwachte.

Langsam hauchte er ihr kuesse auf den flachen Bauch um dann, zu ihren wohlgeformten Bruesten zugelangen.

" Bist Du Dir sicher? "

Sie konnte nur noch nicken.

Und wie sicher sie sich war.

Fuer gewoehnlich genoss sie die Vorspiele ganz besonders, sie konnte sich ihm voll und ganz hingeben, aber an diesem Morgen war es um sie geschehen.

Langsam zog er ihr den Slip runter und tauchte zwei Finger in sie.

Sie sog den Atem ein und hielt ihm, ihr Becken entgegen.

Ja, sie war mehr als nur bereit.

Er zog die Finger, wieder langsam aus ihr.

Sie war feucht, dass hiess fuer ihn, dass er ohne Bedenken in sie eindringen konnte.

Er entledigte sich seiner Pyjamahose und seiner Unterwaesche, um zaertlich mit seinen Haenden an ihren Seiten entlang zu fahren und dann in sie einzudringen.

Wie Ertrinkende, klammerten sie sich aneinander.

Rhytmisch begannen sich die Beiden, miteinander zu bewegen.

Ausser den wimmernden, stoehnenden, keuchenden und ab und an lachenden Lauten, die von Leidenschaft, Genuss, Vergnuegen und Liebe zeugten, war nichts zu hoeren.

Befriedigt und zufrieden, lagen sie einige Zeit spaeter, verschwitzt im Bett.

" Das schadet dem Kind wirklich nicht? " fragte er.

Ana fing leise zu lachen an.

" Nein, Severus, " versicherte sie ihm nochmals.

" Wir sollten fruehstuecken gehen.

Ich bin sicher, ein Haufen Post wartet auf uns. "

" Du meinst wegen der Rueckmeldungen? "

" Ja " strich er ihr uebers Schluesselbein.

" Dann lass uns runter gehen, fruehstuecken, die Post lesen und anschliessend duschen. "

Aber noch bevor sie aufstand, kuesste sie noch ausgiebig seine Brust und seine Lippen.

Er liess es geniessend, ueber sich ergehen.

Als sie aufstand, ging es ihr allerdings, garnicht mehr so gut.

Auf einmal wurde ihr schwindelig und wieder kotzuebel.

Ihr Gesicht wurde schlagartig blass.

Severus erkannte sofort die Situation und zauberte ihr den Bademantel an, sodass sie zur Toilette sprinten konnte.

Gluecklicherweise hatte er es zeitlich geschafft, denn im naechsten Moment, war sie ueber die Kloschuessel gebeugt und erbrach sich.

Ohne lange Zeit zuerschwenden / Ohne grossartig Zeit zuverschwenden, zog er sich seine Unterwaesche und die Pyjamahose wieder an und folgte ihr ins Bad.

Dort hielt er, wie schon am Tag zuvor ihr Haar zurueck und war einfach nur fuer sie da.

Als sie fertig war, rannten ihr einzelne Traenen die Wangen herab.

Er wusste, dass das nur ein Reflex auf das Geschehen war und nicht aus emotionalen Gruenden...

Trotzdem konnte er sie so nicht sehen.

" Ich werde in meinen Buechern, einen Trank fuer schwangerschafts Uebelkeit nachschlagen " versprach er und nahm sie in seine Arme.

So sass er auf dem Boden und sie an ihn gelehnt.

" Geht es wieder? " fragte er einfuehlsam.

Sie nickte und stand langsam wieder auf, um sich die Zaehne zuputzen.

" Nachdem wir gebadet haben, suche ich unverzueglich nach dem geeigneten Buch " stand er ebenfalls auf.

Sie verstaute ihre Zahnbuerste wieder in dem Schraenkchen, ueber dem Waschbecken, wandt sich um und stuezte sich am Waschbecken mit ihrer Rueckseite ab.

" Wir sollten runter gehen, ich muss etwas zu mir nehmen, ob unser Kind es will, oder nicht. "

Nicht viel spaeter, gingen sie schon auf den Esstisch zu.

" Viel Post ist wirklich untertrieben " meinte Ana und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Es haeuften sich Briefe, um Briefe.

" Ich hatte es schon vorhergesehen.

Bestimmt weiss es der Tagesprophet jetzt auch schon und sie stuermen bald auf uns ein. "

" Aber woher sollen die es denn wissen? " griff sie nach Fruechtemuesli und Milch.

" Weil Molly Weasley, Potter und die anderen nicht dicht halten koennen " schenkte Severus sich Kaffee ein.

" Das glaube ich eher nicht...

Aber irgendwie werden sie es trotzdem rausbekommen. "

" In Ruhe gelassen, haben sie uns ja nie/ Es waere ja auch nicht so, dass sie uns irgendwann mal in Ruhe gelassen haetten " meinte er.

" Mir solls gleich sein, ich bin stolz.

Von mir aus, kann die ganze Welt davon erfahren, dass ich Mutter werde, dass ich ein Kind von dem wundervollsten Mann der Welt bekomme " laechelte sie und ass einen Loeffel von ihrem Muesli.

" Ich bitte Dich, wundervollste Mann der Welt?

Ana, Du neigst doch sonst nicht zur Uebertreibung, " zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

" Und in diesem Fall, tue ich es auch nicht.

Jetzt gib mir mal bitte die Briefe rueber, ich lese sie vor " schluckte sie runter.

" Dafuer wirst Du eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen und meine Ohren werden bluten " nahm er einen Schluck seines Kaffees und wollte gerade die Zeitung aufschlagen, als Ana ihn davon abhielt.

" Severus, Du musst schon aufmerksam sein, wenn ich die Briefe vorlese, die an UNS sind. "

Dazu verdrehte er nur die Augen und legte die Zeitung weg.

" Tu nicht so, als wuerde ich etwas grosses von Dir verlagen " laechelte sie.

" Du hast ja Recht, fang an mit der Folter " nahm er einen weiteren Schluck.

Sie oeffnete den ersten Umschlag.

" Der ist von Hermine und Ron, " setzte sie ihn in Kenntnis.

" Liebe Ana,

Du kannst Dir kaum vorstellen, wie sehr es uns freut das zu hoeren.

Gut, Ron das Spazenhirn fragt sich immernoch wie Severus und Du verheiratet sein koennt, aber im Grunde genommen,

freut er sich ebenfalls.

Ausserdem bin ich uebergluecklich darueber, dass wir beide gemeinsam die juengsten Professoren in Hogwarts sein werden, die je unterrichtet haben.

Wir muessen uns unbedingt, mit der ganzen Weasleyfamilie und unseren Freunden treffen.

Ich habe alles schon mit Mrs. Weasley/ Molly abgesprochen, sie wird Dir vermutlich, nein, mit Sicherheit auch schreiben.

Ich hoffe Dir und Severus geht es gut.

Du musst mir noch alles von euren Flitterwochen berichten, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr beiden sehr viel Vergnuegen hattet.

Ron hat mir die Ohren voll gejammert, weil wir ja noch keine Hochzeit und somit auch keine Flitterwochen hatten.

Wir vermissen Dich sehr und wir koennen es kaum erwarten, unsere Ana mit einem Babybauch zu sehen.

Passt auf euch auf.

In Liebe und Verbundenheit,

Deine Freunde Hermine und Ron.

Ps: Eure Hochzeit war himmlich und wirklich die schoenste die wir je gesehen haben, besser als in Filmen. "

Ana sah laechelnd vom Brief auf.

" Nett, nicht? "

" Miss Granger scheint tatsaechlich vorzuhaben, denn rothaarigen Weasley zu heiraten.

Verschwendete Intelligenz. "

" Severus, auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise, passen sie zusammen.

Die Liebe weiss schon, was sie tut " laechelte Ana und griff zum naechsten Brief.

" Der ist von Minerva, " oeffnete sie den naechsten Brief.

" Liebe Ana und lieber Severus,

ich kann kaum in Worte fassen, wie froh mich diese Nachricht stimmt.

Im uebrigen freut es mich sehr, dass Du Dir schon Gedanken zu Deiner Zukunft in Hogwarts gemacht hast.

Wenn es wirklich Dein Wunsch sein sollte, die ganze Schwangerschaft ueber zu unterrichten, dann nehme ich dies gerne in Kenntnis.

Ich freue mich wirklich sehr darueber, dass ihr Zuwachs bekommt und ich hoffe, dass es nicht nur bei dem einen bleibt.

Eure Ehe wurde mit einem Kind gesegnet, was alle hier auf Hogwarts erfreut.

Wir koennen es kaum abwarten, euch in kuerze willkommen zu heissen.

Gebt aufeinander Acht...

Mit den besten Gruessen,

Minerva McGonagall. "

" Minerva hat sich mal wieder selbst uebertroffen " meinte er trocken.

" Ach komm, ist doch wirklich nett.

Nur weil Du nur wiederwillig zulaesst, dass ich die gesamte Schwangerschaft ueber lehre, heisst das nicht, dass andere das auch so sehen wie Du " griff sie zum naechsten Brief.

So ging es immer weiter.

Nach 7 weiteren Briefen, hatte sie alle vorgelesen.

Mrs. Weasley hatte sie fuer den 19. August zu sich eingeladen, um dort mit der ganzen Familie und den ganzen Freunden ein Treffen zu veranstallten.

Dort mussten sie und Severus, also in zehn Tagen hin.

Dazu hatte Severus sich nur kurz geaeussert, mit den Worten: " Umzingelt von einer Horde rotkoepfiger Irrer und Neville Longbottom, wie soll ich das bitte ueberleben? "

Nachdem sie ihr Fruehstueck beendet hatten, kam Tolky, die viel Dank von Ana bekam dafuer, dass sie schnell die Briefe hatte ueberbringen koennen und auch die Rueckmeldungen.

Waehrend Ana jetzt auf dem Sofa lag und sich Musik von Mozart anhoerte, suchte Severus in der Bibliothek von Snape Manor, nach einem Buch in dem ein Rezept fuer schwangerschafts Uebelkeit enthalten war.

Nach ungefaehr einer dreiviertel Stunde, stand sie auf und ging in die Bibliothek, doch dort war er nicht.

War er etwa schon im Labor und braute?

Sie musste nach ihm suchen und so ging sie runter, ins Labor.

Dort stand er und arbeitete.

" Es sieht so aus, als haettest Du Erfolg gehabt? " kam sie ihm naeher.

" Ja, ich habe eine Rezeptur gefunden.

Wenn ich fertig bin, dann gehe ich ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen " berichtete er, ohne von dem Psoliumkraut aufzusehen, dass er gerade schnitt.

" Gut, dann kann ich in der Zwischenzeit, mein Bad nehmen " gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und war wieder aus dem Labor verschwunden.

Wie wird es wohl sein, als Prof. Severus Snapes Frau zu unterrichten?

Bestimmt gut, auch wenn die Schueler sich viele Gedanken machen werden.

Eine schwangere Professorin, das gab es auch schon lange nicht mehr auf Hogwarts, da es nicht ueblich war, dass so junge Frauen Professoren waren.

Liebevoll legte sie ihre Haende auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.

Ihr groesster Wunsch ging in Erfuellung.

Sie hatte einen Mann den sie so sehr liebte, wie es nur moeglich war und der sie ebenfalls liebte...

Und nun, nun wuerden sie eine kleine Familie gruenden.

Unbemerkt breitete sich bei diesem Gedanken, ein kleines Laecheln bei ihr aus.

Sie fuehrte ein glueckliches und von Liebe erfuelltes Leben, was konnte man sich mehr wuenschen.

Nach all den Jahren des Leides und der Trauer, hatten sie endlich Ruhe gefunden.

Ruhe im Sinne von Frieden, denn wirkliche Ruhe, wuerde es als angesehne "Helden" nie geben.

Schnell stieg sie in die Dusche und liess das warme, angenehme Wasser, auf sich herab rieseln.

Das wundervoll duftende Shampoo, massierte sie gruendlich in ihr Haar und ging dann, mit dem Duschgel der weiteren Koerperpflege nach, um anschliessend alles wieder auszuspuelen und aus der Dusche treten zu koennen.

Sie zog sich ein violettfarbenes Sommerkleidchen an, um einen Spaziergang durch die Anlage zuunternehmen.

Waehrend sie durch die traumhafte Anlage Snape Manor's ging, bewunderte sie nicht zum ersten Mal die Natur und was sich in ihrer Mitte abspielte.

Enten watschelten am See/Teich, Voegel zwitscherten und gelegentlich sah man einen Schmetterling vorueber ziehen.

` Wie idyllisch ' dachte Ana scherzhaft.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, in der sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen hatte und ihren Beinen ebenfalls, kam ihr ploetzlich Severus entgegen.

Ueberrascht sah sie ihn an.

" Ich habe dich ueberall gesucht, du warst unauffindbar. "

Er schuettelte leicht den Kopf.

" Ich habe die halbe Anlage nach dir abgesucht, ich habe mir schon angefangen Sorgen um dich zumachen, " nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Haende.

" Was haette hier denn bitte, grossartiges mit mir geschehen koennen? " fragte sie dennoch entzueckt, ueber seiner Sorge.

" Weiss Merlin was, ich weiss nur, dass langsam aber sicher Sorge in mir aufkam " wurde er ernst.

" Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden " laechelte sie ihn, wie sooft, liebevoll an.

" Waere auch schlecht, wenn nicht, " brummte er.

" Ist der Trank denn schon fertig? " nahm sie einer seiner Haende von ihrem Gesicht, um in dessen Innenflaeche einen Kuss zuhauchen.

" Ja, das ist er.

Ab heute an, brauchst du nicht mehr mit Uebelkeit konfrontiert zuwerden, " beobachtete er sie.

" Danke, das erleichtert um Einiges. "

" Kein Grund um mir zudanken, immerhin ist es unser Kind, welches diese Symptome hervorruft, " kuesste er sie auf den Scheitel.

" Weisst du, was mir bei meinem Spaziergang aufgefallen ist?

Du brauchst garnichts zusagen, ich werde es dir ohnehin auf die Nase binden/sagen...

Wir haben uns noch nicht unser Hochzeitsvideo angesehen und unser Hochzeitsalbum auch noch nicht " erinnerte sie ihn.

" Stimmt ja, Arthur hat mit dieser Kamera gefilmt..."

" Und die vom Tagespropheten waren nicht die einzigen, die Bilder geschossen haben.

Wir haben doch extra das Video und das Album zugeeult bekommen. "

" Das heisst, du willst es dir jetzt mit mir ansehen ? " folgerte er.

" So sieht's aus " bestaetigte sie und zog ihn voller Enthusiasmus, mit sich.

Kaum hatte Severus sich versehen, sass er auch schon auf dem Sofa und Ana legte die Hochzeits DVD ein.

Schnell kuschelte sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch und drueckte, auf die Play-Taste.

Die Melody von McKnight's - Marry Your Daughter erklang.

Auf dem Fernseher, war Severus zu sehen, der bei den Vorbereitungen kurz vor der Trauung zu sein schien.

Er war gerade dabei sein Jacket zurichten und blickte konzentiert auf die Wand.

Er befand sich, in einem weissen Raum, die einzigen Moebelstuecken, bestanden aus ein Schreibtisch, einem grossen Spiegel und einem Buecherregal.

Arthur Weasleys Stimme erklang.

" Severus, nicht so ernst dreingucken.

Heute ist dein Tag gekommen, du wirst Ehemann.

Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie ich mich gefuehlt habe, als ich Molly geheiratet habe... "

Severus wandt seinen ernsten Blick zu ihm und somit zur Kamera.

" Bitte verschone mich.

Ich gucke nicht " ernst drein " wie du es nennst, Arthur, sondern ich gehe mental meine Rede durch " erklang Severus tiefe Stimme, leicht genervt.

Ana die gerade laechelnd auf den Bildschirm gesehen hatte, warf einen fluechtigen Blick zu ihrer Linken.

Dort sass Severus, der scheinlich versuchte ein amuesiertes Schmunzeln zu unterdruecken.

Sie beschloss wieder auf den Fernseher zu sehen.

" Na dann, wie fuehlst du dich, so kurz vor DEM Augenblick?

Bekommst du schon kalte Fuesse? " hoerte man das Grinsen aus Arthurs Stimme raus.

" Von deiner Belaestigung die du mir zumutest und der Tatsache, dass es dich eigentlich garnichts angeht wie ich mich fuehle, haelt sich mein Befinden gerade recht gut.

Und um auf die Anspielung zu antworten, in der du behauptest, ich koennte kalte Fuesse bekommen...

Ich gestehe, dass ich aufgeregt bin...

Aber wie sollte ich kalte Fuesse bekommen, wenn ich gerade im Begriff bin, die wundervollste und atemberaubenste Frau die man sich nur vorstellen kann, zu der meinen zumachen?

Ich meine, sie hat schon vorher zu mir gehoert, aber damit meine ich selbstverstaendlich die Eheschliessung " tiegerte er im Raum rum.

" Du bist nervoes " stellte Arthur belustigt fest.

Severus sah von Boden auf, hielt an und sah ernst in die Kamera.

" Diese Feststellung war aufgrund der Offensichtlichkeit, zweifellos unnoetig. "

" Was wird Ana wohl sagen, wenn sie diese Aufnahmen sieht? " meinte Arthur.

" Ich hoffe, sie wird mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ihr " Ja-Wort" gegeben haben und haelt mich nicht, fuer einen armseeligen Trottel/ Narren " erwiederte Severus.

" Moechtest du ihr nicht etwas sagen?

Es wuerde sie sicherlich freuen " behauptete Arthur Weasley.

" Zuerst einmal, ist was ich ihr sage, nur fuer ihre Ohren bestimmt.

Und des weitern wuesste ich nicht, wie ich mit dieser Kamera da rede sollte. "

" Sprich einfach ganz normal, als waere es Ana selbst. "

" Ich bitte dich, wie koennte ich mir vorstellen, dass dieses Ding Ana ist ? "

" Stell dich nicht so an! " forderte Arthur amuesiert.

" Also gut, " erklaerte Severus sich bereit in die Kamera zusprechen, machte aber keine Anstallten naeher zukommen.

" Ana, wenn du das siehst...

Dann bitte glaube nicht, dass dein Mann ein hirnloser Troll ist...

Arthur hat mich bedraengt...

Aehm... Ich liebe dich... Verdammt Arthur, sieh mich nicht so an! "

Ana fing lauthals an zulachen und drueckte auf die Stop-Taste.

Severus sah sie trotzig an.

" Was ist daran so witzig? "

" Ach komm, das ist doch wirklich suess " versuchte sie sich erfolglos zu beruhigen.

" Ich bin nicht SUESS! "

" Nein, du bist mein geliebter Zaubertrank Professor.

Aber diese Aktion ist einfach zu komisch " laechelte sie ein schiefes Laecheln.

" Schoen, dass du dich daran erfreuen kannst.

Gucken wir dann weiter? "

" Bekomme ich denn darauf, noch eine richtige Liebeserklaerung? "

" Sieh es dir an " zischte er, was sie umso mehr belustigte.

Neugierig darueber, was sie noch alles zusehen bekommen wuerde, drueckte sie wieder auf die Play-Taste.

" Wie guck ich denn, Severus?

Mach weiter " wehrte sich Arthur.

" *Raeusper* Ana, ich liebe dich und das werde ich immer tun... Bis zu meinem Tode und noch darueber hinaus.

Ich werde immer auf dich Acht geben, werde versuchen dir stets ein guter Ehemann zu sein und dich nie im Stich lassen.

Wie koennte ich auch, wenn ein einziger Blick von dir/ aus deinen Augen genuegt, um mich alles fuer dich tun zulassen?

Ich hoffe du wirst es auch in Zukunft mit mir aushalten und ich hoffe ebenfalls, dass Gott unsere Ehe segnet und uns recht leitet... Er hat dich mir anvertraut und auf dich werde ich mit Bewunderung, Liebe, Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen sehen.

In meinen Armen, sollst du bis an unser Lebensende einschlafen und am Morgen erwachen.

Unseren Kindern, will ich ein guter Vater sein und unseren Enkeln ein guter Grossvater...

Du kannst dir allzeit meiner unsterblichen und unwiederruflichen Liebe gewiss sein, ebenso wie du dir der Tatsache gewiss sein kannst, dass ich fuer dich da bin und immer sein werde...

Du hast mich mit deiner Art verzaubert und mich in dein grosses, goldenes Herz gelassen und ich habe mich in dich verliebt...

Jetzt werde ich dich heiraten und ich bin mir sicher, dass es das beste ist, was ich je getan habe und je getan haben werde.

Nie will ich dich zum weinen bringen, es sei denn aus Freude.

Du weisst, wie innig/lich ich dich liebe...

Und eigentlich bin ich kein Freund von Gefuehlsduseleien/ Emotionsausbruechen, aber all dies ist die Wahrheit.

Ich bin mir sicher das alles solltest du bereits wissen, aber wenn nicht, oder du Zweifel an meinen Gefuehlen fuer dich hast, dann sieh dir das an.

Du besitzt fast mein ganzes Herz... Der einzige Teil der noch frei ist, ist der, den ich mir fuer unsere zukuenftige Familie aufgehoben habe.

Meine kleine Gryffindor...

Meine Loewin und Rose/Lilie..." damit endete er und sah aus dem Fenster.

Arthur hatte die Kamera stetig, auf ihn gehalten.

Ana drueckte wieder "Pause" und sah zu ihrer Linken.

Traenen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet, die aber nicht flossen.

Waehrend sie seiner Liebeserklaerung gelauscht hatte und auf den Fernseher geblickt hatte, hatte er sie unverwandt angesehen, um ja keine Regung ihrer Seits zu verpassen.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine, die auf dem Sofa lag.

" Das alles, kann ich nur voller Ehrlichkeit erwiedern " laechelte sie geruehrt.

Er gab ihr einen innigen und intensiven Kuss, bevor er sich wieder von ihr loeste und sie musterte.

" Ich war vor der Trauung so nervoes, dass ich anfing zu reden.

Ich habe zwar die Wahrheit gesprochen, aber es war eine ziemliche Ueberwindung soetwas in die Kamera und vorallem vor Arthur zusagen. "

" Das kann ich mir vorstellen Liebling, mir ging es nicht anders... Lass uns das Video weiter ansehen, ich bin neugierig " strich sie ihm ueber die Wange.

Diesmal war er es, der wieder die Play-Taste betaetigte.

" Soetwas nennt man Liebeserklaerung " erfreute sich Arthur und lenkte die Kamera, auf die Uhr.

Genau in dem Moment klopfte es an der Tuer und Minerva McGonagall trat ein.

" Na mein Lieber, gleich muessen wir los.

Ana sieht traumhaft aus, ein echter Blickfang " kam Minerva, auf den am Fenster stehenden Severus zu.

" Ist sie das nicht immer? " liess Severus hoeren.

" In gewisser Weise... also schon, aber heute sieht sie einfach noch atemberaubender aus " legte ihm die aeltere Schulleiterin, eine Hand auf die Schulter.

" Geht es ihr gut? " erkundigte er sich.

" Ja, es geht ihr hervorragend, auch wenn sie Nervositaet verspuert. "

" Da ist sie nicht die einzige... Ich habe sie wegen der Hochzeitstradition, jetzt seit ueber 24 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen... Das schlimme ist, dass ich vor genau solch einem Schritt, jemanden an meiner Seite brauche. "

" Aber du hast doch Arthur, Narzissa, Lucius, Draco, mich und eine ganze Menge anderer an deiner Seite " versuchte ihm die Hexe klar zumachen.

" Ja, aber die einzige Person die ich gebrauchen koennte, ist sie und sie hat vermutlich gerade die selben Probleme " aeusserte Severus sich dazu.

" Und wie ich die hatte " nickte Ana gerade, an seine Seite gekuschelt und sah weiter auf den Fernseher.

Severus fluesterte nur ein: " Hab ich's doch gewusst " und sah ebenfalls, weiter gebannt auf den Fernseher.

" Minerva, es ist Zeit.

Wir muessen los " sprach Arthur hinter der Kamera.

" Natuerlich... Lasst uns apparieren " schlug Minerva vor.

Fuer kurze Zeit war der Bildschirm schwarz, doch kaum fuenf Sekunden spaeter, war der Hof der Kathedrale zu sehen.

Die Glocken leuteten und ueberall waren Leute zusehen, die augenscheinlich eingeladen waren.

Ein roter, langer, schmaler Teppich war ueber die riesigen Treppen der wunderschoenen Kathedrale ausgelegt.

" Hat Bill die Eheringe? " fragte Severus in die Kamer.

" Soweit ich weiss, ja.

Er muesste schon in der Kathedrale sein " antwortete Arthur.

" Und wir sollten auch gleich in die Kathedrale " meinte Minerva.

Severus nickte knapp und stieg die Treppen auf, in die Kirche hinein.

Arthur stand anscheinend weiterhin da, denn er filmte weiterhin den Hof.

" Auf was wartet er?

Ich habe mich schon in der Kathedrale gefragt, was er dort draussen treibt... " fragte Severus, an Ana gewandt.

" Er wartet, bis wir mit dem (teuren gemieteten) Auto vorfahren.

Ich habe ihn gesehen... " schilderte sie knapp und sah weiter auf den Bildschirm.

Tatsaechlich dauerte es nicht lange und ein schwarzes, sehr edeles ( antike Marke/ wird oft fuer Hochzeiten von reichen genutzt) Auto fuhr vor.

Die zwei Vordertueren gingen auf.

Harry und Ron traten aus dem Auto, gingen zu den hinteren Tueren und oeffneten diese.

Auf Rons Seite kamen Hermine und Ginny zum vorschein.

Auf Harrys Autoseite, hatte man einen direkten Blick von der Kathedrale aus und so filmte Arthur genau.

Harry hielt eine Hand vor die geoeffnete Autotuer, aus der eine Hand lugte, seine Hand dankend annahm.

Weisser Schleier war zu erkennen und dann, dann trat Ana mit deutlichen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Auto.

Langsam stellte sie einen Fuss, der mit wunderschoenen, cremweissen Highheals eingekleidet war auf den Boden und liess sich raus helfen.

Ihr traumhaft schoenes und von Ana angemerkt, teures Kleid kam zum Vorschein.

Ein Traum in angenehmem Weiss.

Beinahe pompoes, aber dann doch wieder nicht.

Wie Ana es nennen wuerde, ein Hochzeitskleid, einer Koenigin wuerdig.

Auf ihren wundervoll frisiertem Haar, befand sich ein Diadem und ein gut angesteckter, hauch duenner Schleier.

Sie laechelte Harry strahlend an.

Arthur kam naeher.

" Wie fuehlt sich die Braut? " fragte Arthur sie.

Ana laechelte ihm zu und so auch in die Kamera.

" Hast du das auch Severus gefragt? "

" Ja. "

" Ich kann mir schon denken, was er dir geantwortet hat...

Um auf deine Frage zu antworten, mir geht es ganz gut, die Nervositaet mal ausgenommen " gluckste Ana.

" Du siehst wirklich atemberaubend aus, wie Minerva schon angekuendigt hatte, " meinte Arthur hinter der Kamera.

" Danke, das war mein Ziel.

Wenn nicht heute, wann dann? " laechelte sie, wobei ihre Augen leuchteten.

" Ich will ja nur ungerne stoeren, aber wir muessen rein, " mischte sich Hermine ein.

" Es seih denn, du willst ihn doch nicht heiraten, " stellte Ron in Aussicht.

" Darauf kannst du lange warten, Ron.

Er wird mein Ehemann und du wirst still erdulden, wogegen du in den tiefen deines Herzens eigentlich nichts gegen hast, " meinte Ana ernst.

" War ja nur eine Idee, " grinste Ron.

" Eine ziemlich dumme! " Schlugen Ginny und Hermine ihm gleichzeitig, auf den Hinterkopf.

" Da muss ich den Frauen recht geben, " stimmte Harry zu und fuehrte Ana an Arthur vorbei, die Treppen hinauf.

Vor den riesigen Fluegeltueren, hielten sie an/ blieben sie stehen.

" Wir sehen uns drinnen, " hoerte man Arthur sich verabschieden und sah, wie er in die Kathedrale trat.

Alle Gaeste sassen auf ihren Plaetzen und unterhielten sich.

Die Bankreihen waren am Durchgang zum Altar, wunderschoen mit weissen Lilien und tief roten Rosen geschmueckt.

Der Rote Teppich war auch hier ausgelegt.

Das innere der Kathedrale vereinte Prunk und Schlichtigkeit, auf harmonische Weise.

Severus stand am Altar und knetete seine Haende, waehrend neben ihm, nur eine Stufe ueber ihm Draco stand.

In den vordersten Reihen, sassen die Familienangehoerigen und die engsten Freunde, waehrend weiter hinten eher die entfernten Verwandten Platz gefunden hatten.

Pachelbells Canon spielte gerade und machte die Atmosphaere angenehm, solange die Braut sich draussen vorbereitete.

Arthur ging in die erste Reihe, neben Molly.

" Ist sie schon draussen? "

" Ja, Ron und Harry muessten gleich zu uns kommen " fluesterte Arthur.

" Da sind sind sie ja, die beiden " deutete Molly auf Ron und Harry, die sich gerade durch die Fluegeltueren rein zwaengten und nach vorne kamen.

" Sind alle bereit? " Erkundigte sich Molly bei den beiden.

" Ja, es muesste gleich anfangen, " nickte Harry.

Bill und Fleur laechelten sich stumm an und Minerva wartete auf der gegenueber liegenden Seite von Draco, auf Ana da sie ihre Trauzeugin sein wuerde.

Ploetzlich verstummte die Orgel und begann dann, eine andere Melody zuspielen.

Es war die Melody, die Ana sich fuer ihren Gang zum Altar gewuenscht hatte.

Die Melody von Lullaby-Emmy Rossum.

Die Fluegeltueren der Kathedrale gingen auf und zwei kleine Blumenmaedchen,in hellen rosa farbenen Kleidchen kamen zum Vorschein.

Zuckesuess und zu hundert Prozent entzueckend, liefen die kleinen bruenetten Maedchen von 4 Jahren den Weg zum Altar entlang und verstreuten Rosen und Lilienblaetter.

Dicht hinter ihnen, liefen Ginny, Hermine und Luna, mit bordeaux farbenen schoen geschnittenen Kleidern.

Als die beiden Blumenmaedchen bei ihren Eltern sassen und Hermine, Ginny und Luna ihren Platz neben Minerva vorne am Ende des Altars eingenommen hatten, kam Ana...

Alle sahen zu ihr, Arthur filmte direkt den Gang entlang.

Es wirkte wie im Film.

Die Sonne schien von draussen auf sie und liess sie wie ein Engel wirken, ihr Diadem leuchtete und ihr Haar wirkten wie pures Gold.

Langsam schritt sie mit einem geschmackvollen, Wasserfall artigen Blumenstrauss in den Haende, den Gang entlang nach vorne zum Altar.

Ihr Blick war auf Severus gerichtet und so filmte Arthur kurz Severus, der voellig fasziniert schien.

Seine Nervositaet, schien auf einen Schlag wie weggeblasen.

Er sah ihr nur erwartungsvoll entgegen und laechelte leicht.

Arthur richtete die Kamera wieder auf Ana, die langsam den letzten Rest zu Severus langsam ueberbrueckte.

Vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen.

Severus erwiederte ihr Blicke, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr die restlichen Treppen hinauf.

Vor dem Altar, wartete bereits ein laechelnder Pfarrer.

" Wir haben uns hier eingefunden..." begann der Pfarrer.

" Wusstest Du, dass der Pfarrer der uns getraut hat, vor zwei Wochen zum Bischof ernannt wurde? " liess Ana das Video weiterlauf, sprach aber dennoch.

Die Rede des Pfarrers war zwar interessant, aber ihre Gedanken musste sie aussprechen.

" Nein, das ist mir neu, " sah Severus kurz zu ihr und fixierte sich dann wieder, auf den Fernseher.

Waehrend der gesamten Rede des Pfarrers, hatte Arthur die beiden gefilmt und nur ab und an,

die Gaeste gefilmt.

Als er einmal kurz auf Minerva zoomte, die nur ein wenig entfernt von Ana stand, sah man sie weinen.

Ana die mitlerweile in eine Decke gehuellt da sass, streckte ihre Hand nach Severus aus, der dicht neben ihr sass.

" War dir bewusst, dass Minerva geweint hat? "

Severus sah ihr, mit einem sanftem Blick in die Augen.

" Nein, das war mir nicht bewusst..."

Er zog sie dichter an sich und sah gemeinsam mit ihr, wieder zum Fernseher.

Waehrend der Trauung, sah sich das Brautpaar immer wieder an.

Als der Pfarrer Severus fragte ob er eine Rede haette, nickte dieser knapp, nahm Anas Hand und began zur Menge zureden.

" Vor zehn Jahren, kam Ana nach Hogwarts.

Ein kleines Maedchen von elf Jahren, dass nach Gryffindor zugeordnet wurde...

Im Unterricht eine alles wissende, Hand herum wedelnde, kleine Gryffindor.

Sie machte mir so einiges zu schaffen, vor allem, weil ich sie einfach nicht bloss stellen konnte wie die anderen Gryffindors... gut Miss Granger war auch nicht besser, aber man konnte sie wirklich leichter beleidigen. "

Bei dem letzten Satz grinste er Hermine an, die kopfschuettelnd zurueck grinste.

" Heute koennen wir ja gluecklicher Weise darueber lachen...

Ana's allgemein Wissen und ihr Wissensdurst, brachte mich langsam aber sicher in Rage.

So manches Mal habe ich mich gefragt, warum sie nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Aber in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, vor fuenf Jahren, wurde mir einiges ueber sie klarer.

Sie war mutig und tapfer, loyal und kaempferisch, im uebermass humorvoll und belustigender Weise stets bemutternd gegenueber ihren Freunden und anvertrauten.

Sie war die beste Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschuelerin, die mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist.

Sie bewies Talent sowohl im musischen Bereich, als auch im magischen.

Sie trat mir immer verstaendnisvoll entgegen, fuehrte mit mir amuesante Diskussionen und ging mit viel Enthusiasmus an alles was man ihr vorsetzte.

Spaeter erkannte ich auch ihr liebevolle, sympatische, leidenschaftliche, besorgte und gefuehlvolle Art.

Sie war schon immer pure Individuallitaet.

Sie war die einzige die mich je vollkommen verstanden hatte, die mich je wirklich innerlich beruehrt hatte und die mit ihrer offenen Art und ihren mich anlaechelnden Augen, mir die Erfuellung meines Lebens brachte.

Anfangs versuchte ich mir meine Gefuehle nicht einzugestehen, versuchte dieses fuer mich so untypische Verhalten abzustellen... doch erfolglos.

Irgendwann gestand sie mir ihre Liebe, die sie bereits seit einem jahr fuer mich empfand und ich erwiederte diese Liebe, mit jeder Faser meines Koerpers.

Jeder Zeit haette ich mein Leben fuer ihres gegeben, jeder Zeit haette ich mich geopfert...

Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie mich in Dumbledores Buero zum ersten Mal fasziniert hatte.

Albus Dumbledore erkannte noch vor mir selbst, was ich fuer sie empfand.

Ana war die erste Person, die mich im Laufe meines Lebens wirklich fasziniert hatte und sich meinen Respekt verdient hatte.

Sie hatte stehts darauf bestanden, dass keiner sie ein Maedchen nannte, sondern junge Frau;

Schliesslich war sie das, denn sie war kein kreischendes, kicherndes und kleinliches Kind.

Sie war die erste Schuelerin, die ich nicht als Goere ansah...

Unsere Beziehung blieb trotz der Gefahren des Krieges standhaft und unsere Liebe ging nicht zurueck, sondern verstaerkte sich noch mehr, wenn dies ueberhaupt noch moeglich war.

Als sie eines Tages meinen Antrag annahm und sie bejate meine Frau werden zuwollen, fiel mir ein ganzer Felsen vom Herzen.

Und jetzt stehen wir hier, wollen eins werden und lassen uns trauen. "

Jetzt wandt er den Blick zu Ana, dessen Hand er die gesamte Rede ueber nicht losgelassen hatte.

" Ich liebe dich abgrund tief und werde es immer tun.

Ich verspreche dir, ein guter Ehemann zu sein, ein guter Freund und ein verlaesslicher Platz in deinem Leben.

Fuer unsere Kinder werde ich ein guter Vater und fuer unsere Enkel, ein guter Grossvater werden.

Ich will dich in meinen Armen einschlafen und dich am naechsten Morgen, an meiner Seite erwachen sehen.

Jeden einzelnen Tag, bis wir in den Tod gehen.

Selbst nach dem Tode, werde ich auf dich Acht geben und dich an meiner Seite frueher, oder spaeter erwarten.

Gott der Allmaechtige hat dich mir anvertraut und ich werde dich behueten, wie den wertvollsten Schatz den man sich vorstellen kann... Denn genau das bist du fuer mich, der wertvollste Schatz, den man sich vorstellen kann, " damit endete seine Rede und alle Angehoerigen, schauten ihn ueberrascht wegen seiner liebevollen Worte und geruehrt wegen eben der Liebe die dahinter steckte an.

Ana war den Traenen nahe und versuchte dringlichst, ihr Braut Make-Up nicht zu ruinieren.


	10. Chapter 10

" Und Sie, Ana? Haben Sie ein Rede vorbereitet? " Fragte der Pfarrer nun auch sie.

" Nun... Vorbereitet kann man es nicht wirklich nennen, ich werde an Severus Rede anknuepfen..." drehte auch sie sich zu der Menge und hielt weiterhin Severus Hand.

" Severus, damals fuer mich unter Professor Snape bekannt, hatte mich auf unerklaerliche Weise in seinen Bann gezogen.

Vor sechs Jahren, in meinem fuenften Schuljahr, begann ich Gefuehle fuer den unausstehlichen Meister der Zaubertraenke zu entwickeln.

Nicht, dass er mir Anlass dazu gegeben haette, im Gegenteil.

Er war wie immer zynisch, sarkastisch, dreist und streng.

Aber eben das, hatte mich amuesiert.

Ich kann von schwarzem Humor, Sarkasmus und seiner zynischen Art nicht genug bekommen...

Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass er tief in seinem inneren anders war, dass ihm soviel schlechtes wiederfahren war, dass es ihn veranlasste, sich so schuetzen zu wollen.

Wir lernten uns mit der Zeit besser kennen und dann, dann entfachte die richtige und vollkommene Liebe.

Ich glaube immer noch, dass ich den Krieg nur wegen der Liebe zu ihm ueberstanden habe.

Und als er mir den Antrag machte und mich bat seine Frau zu werden, war das der gluecklichste Augenblick meines Lebens.

Mit Severus habe ich meine zweite Haelfte gefunden, nur mit ihm, fuehle ich mich komplett.

Er gibt mir Halt, lacht und weinte mit mir, fuehlt und vergisst mit mir und teilt die unsterbliche und unwiederrufliche Liebe mit mir.

Auch ich wuerde mein Leben, jeder Zeit fuer das seine geben."

Jetzt wandt auch sie sich wieder zu Severus.

" Ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun.

Eine liebevolle Ehefrau, Freundin und alles was du brauchst werde ich dir sein.

Unseren Kindern werde ich eine gute Mutter und unseren Enkeln, eine gute Grossmutter sein.

Auch ich will dich an meiner Seite einschlafen und dich am naechsten Morgen erwachen sehen, bis ans Ende unserer Tage, " beendete sie ihre Rede, die sie voller Emotionen gesprochen hatte.

Der Pfarrer bat die Ringe nach vorne.

Bill kam mit einem dunkelroten kleinen Kissen nach vorne, indem die Eheringe mit kleinen Baendern befestigt waren.

Vorsichtig band Severus Anas Ehering heraus und steckte ihn ihr an, waehrend er den traditionellen Zaubererbrauch sprach: " Vereint zuzweit, wie als ob wir eins. Nicht nur Magie uns gefuehrt, sondern auch von Liebe beruehrt.

Unsere Herzen verbunden, haben zueinander gefunden. Wir sind aufeinander bezogen, nie wird in unserer Beziehung und Ehe betrogen.

Unsere Koerper fuer einander gemacht, nicht fuer andere gedacht.

Mein Herz ich dir anvertrau und meine Seele dir offenbare, denn du bist die, die mein Leben mit mir teile. Was Gott hat zusammen gebracht, dass darf nicht geschieden werden durch Krach."

Auch Ana band jetzt den Ehering fuer Severus heraus und steckte ihn ihm an, waehrend sie die Worte wiederholte:

" Vereit zuzweit, wie als ob wir eins. Nicht nur Magie uns gefuehrt, sondern auch von Liebe beruehrt.

Unsere Herzen verbunden, haben einander gefunden. Wir sind aufeinander bezogen, nie wird in unserer Beziehung und Ehe betrogen.

Unsere Koerper fuer einander gemacht, nicht fuer andere gedacht.

Mein Herz ich dir anvertrau und meine Seele dir offenbare, denn du bist der, der mein Leben mit mir teile.

Was Gott hat zusammen gebracht, dass darf nicht geschieden werden durch Krach."

Ploetzlich sah man in der Luft, wie als ob ein Biemer Aufnahmen zeigen wuerde, schoene Momente von Severus und Ana.

Man sah, wie sie beide im Labor standen und an einem Trank brauten, bis sie sich dann in die Augen sahen, sich anlaechelten und sich dann kuessten.

Dann aenderte sich der Moment, jetzt sah man, wie Ana ( noch deutlich juenger) in Severus Armen, am See von Hogwarts, mitten in der Nacht lag.

Die Situation aenderte sich wieder, nun konnte man sehen, wie die beiden in der grossen Halle von Hogwarts den Tango tanzten.

Die naechste Szene zeigte, wie Severus auf der Couch vor dem Kamin sass und Ana ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoss gebettet hatte.

Dann kam das letzte Szenario.

In diesem bekam man zu sehen, wie Severus sie an sich zog.

Seine Augen schienen Baende zu sprechen und auch ihre Augen, schienen ihm eine Liebeserklaerung zu liefern.

Dann war der Zauber vorueber und man sah nur das Brautpaar.

Der Zauber war nach dem Anstecken der Ringe gekommen, weil die Ringe es in sich hatten.

Beim Juwelier hatten sie es so einrichten lassen, dass die Ringe nach dem ersten Anstecken, dies wuerden die schoenen Momente erscheinen, wenn man Streit haben wuerde...

Der Pfarrer verkreuzte ihre Handgelenke und legte ein weisses Tuch, mit goldenem Muster drauf, ueber ihre verkreuzten Handgelenke.

Er sprach einige Worte ( vllt. auf latein? ), nahm das Tuch wieder von ihnen und erklaerte sie rechtmaessig, zu Mann und Frau.

" Hiermit erklaere ich sie rechtmaessig, zu Mann und Frau.

Sie duerfen ihre Braut jetzt kuessen " laechlte der Pfarrer.

Das liess sich Severus nicht zwei Mal sagen, nahm ihr Gesicht zaertlich in die Haende, sah ihr kurz tief in die Augen und verwickelte sie in einen innigen, langen Kuss.

Ihr erster Kuss, als Ehepaar.

Als sie von einander abliessen, klatschte jeder erfreut.

Ana und Severus gingen mit dem Pfarrer, in einen Nebenraum, waehrend alle Gaeste sich erhoben und aus der Kathedrale gingen.

Arthur folgte dem Brautpaar und dem Pfarrer.

Der Nebenraum, stellte sich als Pfarraum heraus.

An einem Tisch, standen zwei Stuehle bereit.

Severus und Ana setzten sich hin.

Der Pfarrer legte ihnen ein Dokument vor, was sie unterschreiben sollten.

Ana setzte als erste ihre Unterschrift unten aufs Papier.

Nach ihr, kam Severus dran.

Gluecklich blickten sie sich an.

" Ich gratuliere Ihnen herzlichst und wuensche Ihnen alles Gute " gab der Pfarrer den beiden die Hand.

" Wir danken Ihnen und wuenschen Ihnen ebenfalls alles Gute " erwiederte Severus.

Arthur schien ab da an raus gegangen zu sein, denn man sah ihn aus dem Raum und durch die Kirche gehen.

An den Tueren blieb er allerdings stehen.

Nicht lange und da kamen die beiden auch schon und gingen Hand in Hand auf ihn und somit wie immer auch auf die Kamera zu.

Als die beiden fast bei ihm angekommen waren, ging er eilig raus um sie draussen filmen zu koennen.

Draussen warteten schon alle, mit Reis und Blueten Blaettern in den Haenden.

Arthur schaffte es noch rechtzeitig draussen zu sein und filmte, wie sie gerade als frisch vermehltes Ehepaar aus der Kathedrale kamen.

Als sie an den zwei Reihen, eine rechts und eine links, vorbei wollten, schmissen alle mit Reis und Blueten Blaetter in die Luft, sowie es nicht nur bei den Muggeln Tradition war.

Laechelnd bahnten sich die beiden durch den geworfenen Reis und die Blueten Blaetter, bis zum edelen Auto.

Severus oeffnete ihr eine der Hintertueren und half ihr rein.

Er selbst stieg dann, auf der anderen Seite ein um neben ihr sitzen zu koennen.

Kingsley war bereits vorne eingestiegen und war fuer den heutigen Tag, der Fahrer.

Er war mit Harry und Hermine der einzige, der ein Auto fahren konnte, da er immerhin der " Beschuetzer und Berater" des Muggelministers war.

Arthur filmte dem Auto noch hinterher, bis es nicht mehr zusehen war.

Dann filmte er den Hof, auf denen sich alle zu unterhalten schienen.

Hermine kuesste Ron kurz, waehrend Ginny sich bei Harry freudig einhakte und die Zwilinge sich gerade mit Minerva unterhielten.

Die Familie Malfoy beschaeftigte sich, mit Viktor Krumm der ebenfalls eingeladen worden war, aufgrund der Freudschaft zwischen ihm und Ana.

Insgesamt schienen sich alle zu amuesieren.

" Schatz, wir muessen los.

Wir sollten alle moeglichst noch vor dem Brautpaar, im Saal und dem Garten ankommen " meinte Mollys Stimme.

Anscheinend stand sie neben Arthur und man konnte sie deswegen nicht sehen.

" Schon gut, dann sag Ginny bescheid, sie kann am besten schreien " stimmte er seiner Frau zu.

" Ginny Schaetzien, kommst du mal kurz?! " rief Molly ihrer einzigen Tochter zu, woraufhin diese zu ihr sah, etwas zu Harry sagte und auf die Kamera zukam.

" Was ist denn, Mum? "

" Wuerdest du bitte alle darueber informieren, dass wir los muessen? "

" Warum sprecht ihr keinen Soronus Zauber? " wollte Ginny wissen.

" Weil hier lauter Muggel sind " kam es von Arthur.

Ginny schlug sich an die Stirn.

" Mein Fehler, klar ich mach das " nickte Ginny und machte sich auch sogleich daran, alle mit ihrem Gebruell aufmerksam zumachen.

" Wir muessen los!

Severus und Ana sind schon auf dem Weg!

Los! Ihr Pfeifen auch! "

Das letztere hatte sie Fred und Georg gewidmet, die scheinbar vorhatten, Schneckentempo einzuueben.

" So, wir gehen jetzt hinter die Kathedrale und apparieren von dort aus, in den Garten wo die Feier stattfinden soll " informierte Arthur alle.

" Verzeihung, aber wie sollen meine Kinder und ich apparieren? " kam es von Anas Mutter.

" Minerva wird sie an die Hand fassen, so koennen Sie unbeschwert mit " laechelte Molly ihr zu.

Dann hatte Arthur anscheinend die Kamera ausgeschaltet, da der Bildschirm wieder fuer einige Sekunden schwarz wurde.

Als der Bildschirm wieder in Farben aufbluehte, zeigte er einen riesigen Garten mit einem schmalen Pool auf dem Lotusblueten schwammen und auf dem Rosenblaetter verstreut waren.

Nahe eines gross gewachsenen Baumes, war eine Gartenschaukel zusehen. ( wo man sich zu dritt hinsetzen koennte)

Eine grosse " Halle "/ ein grosser Saal stand am Garten angrenzend.

Die Waende des Saales waren aus Glas und so konnte man, von innen in den Garten und von aussen in den Saal sehen.

Ueberall tummelten sich Leute.

Um in den riesigen Garten zu kommen, musste man erst einen Labyrinth artigen Weg zurueck legen, in dem man von Heckenwaenden umgeben war.

" Arthur, wo bleiben denn Ana und Severus? " klagte Minerva.

Arthur zeigte mit der Kamera auf sie.

" Sie muessten gleich kommen, Ihnen wird nur gerade eine wilde Orgie der Gefuehle wichtiger sein " meinte Arthur geduldig.

" Ihre "Orgie", werden sie heute Abend, in den Flitterwochen feiern koennen, " kam es von Minerva.

" Gehen wir gemeinsam mit den anderen in den Saal, dahin werden sie schliesslich gleich kommen. "

Minerva schien sich ergeben zuhaben und ging die wenigen Meter, bis sie die Tuere des Saals erreicht hatte.

Arthur filmte alle und gab zwischen durch mal Anweisungen.

Er selbst ging als letzter in den Saal.

Alles war wunderschoen, wie in einem Traum.

An der einzigen weissen Wand die nicht aus Glas bestand, hing ein dunkelroter, edler Stoffteppich, auf dem S & A, in goldener Stickerei stand.

Unter diesem Stoffteppich an der Wand, war ein riesiges Buffet mit Nachspeisen bereitgestellt.

Von Apfelmus zu Erdbeerschnitten, bishin zu Moussou Chocolat und Tiramisu.

Alle erdenklichen Suessigkeiten, waren erhaeltlich.

Die 15 Tische, die Platz fuer 75 Leute liessen, waren mit weisser, feinen, Tischdecke und einer angenhem rotfarbenen kuerzeren Tischdecke darueber bekleidet.

Auf den Tischen, stand das Besteck bestehend aus vier verschiedenen Messern ( darunter auch ein Fischmesser), drei Gabeln, zwei Loeffel, zwei Glaesern und drei aufeinander gestellten ( aufgrund der verschiedenen Groessen), eckigen Tellern.

Der Boden des riesen grossen Saals, bestand aus schoenem Laminat, passend zum Pult an der Tanzflaeche.

Auf den Tischen befanden sich ueberall schoene Karten, auf denen die Namen der Gaeste standen, um die Plaetze zuordnen zukoennen.

Alles schien wirklich perfekt.

Alle suchten ihren Namen auf den Kaertchen und stellten sich dann, an den jeweiligen Tisch.

Das Vergnuegen am Tisch mit dem Brautpaar sitzen zu duerfen, hatten Minerva, Bill und Fleur.

Arthur filmte die Karte, auf der sein Name geschrieben stand.

" Molly, wer hat Ana und Severus bei der Planung dieser Feier und der Trauung geholfen? " erkundigte er sich.

" Narzissa, Ginny und Hermine soweit ich weiss, warum fragst du? " kam es von Molly, die dicht neben ihm stand.

" Das ist beeindruckend. "

" Da stimmen wir dir zu " kamen die Zwilinge.

" Damit eines klar gestellt ist, heute werdet ihr keine albernen Streiche spielen " ermahnte Arthur hinter der Kamera.

" Aber klar doch, Dad.

Heute ist Anas Hochzeit, da koennen wir uns ausnahmsweise mal zurueck halten " meinte Fred.

" Aber nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird " fuegte Georg hinzu.

" Ihr seid unmoeglich, unmoeglich seid ihr " schuettelte Molly den Kopf.

" Sht... Da kommen sie " meinte jetzt Charlie, der mit ihnen an einem Tisch sass.

Durch die glaesernen Waende, konnte man das Brautpaar kommen sehen.

Ana war bei Severus ein/untergehackt.

Beide strahlten sich gegenseitig an, bevor Severus anhielt, ihr in die Augen zu sehen schien, ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Haende nahm, als koennte sie jeden Moment zerbrechen und sie dann, liebevoll und innig kuesste.

Alle sahen den beiden, geruehrt zu und manche Frauen und Maedchen, liessen ein leises Seufzen hoeren/ gaben ein leichtes Seufzen von sich.

Arthur, der auf die beiden leicht gezoomt hatte, schien diese Szene genauso ergreifend wie dieanderen zu finden.

Severus liess von seiner nun rechtmaessigen Ehefrau ab, bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an und fuehrte sie zum Eingang.

Als sie rein kamen, hielt Arthur die Kamera auf sie.

Alle fingen an zu klatschen.

Nachdem sich der Jubel wieder beruhigt hatte, kamen Fred und Georg, die Weasley-Zwillinge auf die beiden zu.

Fred stellte sich rechts neben Ana und Georg, stellte sich links neben Severus.

" So... Wir wuerden sagen, dass wir nach dem Hauptgang, von jedem eine kleine Rede an und ueber das Brautpaar hoeren.

Aber zuerst einmal, werden die Kellner uns das Essen und die Getraenke servieren.

Bitte setzt euch doch alle " nahmen die beiden abwechselnd, das Wort an sich.

Ana sah belustigt zu Fred, der ihr einen Arm um die Taille geschlungen hatte.

Severus zog bei diesem Anblick eine Augenbraue hoch.

" Finger weg Weasley, sie gehoert jetzt offiziel und auch rechtmaessig zu mir, " liess er vernehmen, wobei er allerdings nicht sehr ernst klang.

Fred grinste nur frech, drueckte Ana einen Kuss auf die Wange und reichte ihm, ihre Hand.

" Hier ist sie, unsere geliebte, humorvolle Freundin. "

" Jungs, ihr bittet andere darum sich zu setzen, tut es selbstjedoch nicht.

Geht an euren Tisch, ab Marsch, " befahl Ana neckend.

Fred und Georg gingen wiederstandslos auf ihren Tisch zu, wo auch Molly, Charlie und Arthur sassen, wobei man Arthur natuerlich nicht sah, da er ja filmte.

Galant fuehrte Severus, Ana an ihren Tisch, wo schon Bill, Fleur und Minerva auf sie warteten.

Als sie sich gesetzte hatten, kamen Kellner an jeden Tisch und nahmen die Getraenke bestellungen auf.

Das Essen war bereits fuer alle ausgesucht worden, da alle per Eule zwischen drei Gerichten entschieden hatten.

Die Vorspeise, war auch bereits per Eule gewaehlt worden.

Die Meisten, hatten Suppe als Vorspeise und Lachsfilette Gratine, oder Stockfisch auf portugiesischer Art, als Hauptgericht gewaehlt.

" Wir froeen uns wirrklich, oere Ochseit miterleben su duerfen, " sprach Fleur mit ihrem typisch franzoesichen Akzent, bevor sie einen weiteren Loeffel Suppe ass.

" Wir freuen uns ebenso, euch bei diesem Erlebnis an unserer Seite zu wissen...

Koennt ihr euch noch, an eure eigene Hochzeit erinnern? " laechelte Ana.

" Ja... Aber die Todaesser, aben alles serstoert, " meinte Fleur bedauernd.

" Es war trotz dessen, eine wundervolle Hochzeit, " legte Ana eine Hand, auf die von Fleur.

" Wundervoll war sie in der Tat, " meldete auch Bill sich zu Wort.

" Severus, Sie und Ana, muessen uns unbedingt mal besuchen, " bestand Fleur darauf.

" Wenn sich Zeit findet/ finden laesst, dann werden wir dem nur zu gerne Folge leisten, " nickte er kurz.

" Das wuerrde uns serr froeen. "

" Sagen Sie mal, Severus... wie haben sie es geschafft, Ana um den Finger zu wickeln? " interessierte es Bill.

Severus sah auf.

" Nun, das frage ich mich haeufig selbst. "

" Ich habe darauf eine ehrliche Antwort parat, wenn ihr erlaubt, " meldete sich Ana zu Wort.

" Nur zu, " bat Severus.

" Severus hat mich, ganz einfach bezaubert.

Er hat mich in seinen natuerlichen Bann gezogen und die Begierde und die Neugierde in mir geweckt.

Er hat sich in mein Herz geschlichen, aber nicht heimlich... Er ist wie ein Blitz bei mir eingeschlagen... " laechelte sie, ob ihrer Erlaeuterung.

" Wie ast du eigentlisch gemaerkt, dass du disch verliebt ast? " fragte Fleur entzueckt.

" Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht, aus meinem Kopf bekommen.

An dem Tag an dem ich merkte, dass ich Gefuehle fuer Severus habe, war an einem Samstag...

Als ich morgens aufstand, war mein erster Gedanke: " Wenn Severus nur hier waere".

Tja, davor hatte ich von ihm getraeumt...

Bei diesem Gedanken, fing ich mir an Sorgen zu machen.

Ich hatte vor dem besagten Samstag, schon einige Zeit stetig an ihn gedacht, hatte ihn beobachtet und mich so manches Mal dabei erwischt, wie ich wie er, eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe zog, einen zynischen Spruch abliess, ihn in meinen Gedanken beim Vornamen nannte, oder mich fragte wie er wohl auf manche Aussagen von Harry und Ron reagieren wuerde.

Aber in der Nacht, vom Freitag auf den Samstag von dem ich spreche, hatte ich das erste Mal von ihm getraeumt.

Nun.. Als ich mir eingestand, dass ich mich in meinen Professor verliebt hatte, wollte ich mich selbst dafuer schellen.

Ich kam mir vor, wie ein dummes, toerichtes und vor allem kleines Maedchen.

Ich versuchte es sogut wie moeglich zu verstecken, was mir auch ein Jahr lang gelang, bis ich mich dann Hermine und Ginny anvertraute, " laechelte Ana breit, aber dennoch warm.

" Ir wurrdet vom Schicksal und von Gott, fuerr einanderr bestimmt, " erwiederte Fleur ihr Laechelnd.

" Ja... Jetzt habe ich auf Ewig, eine Nervensaege an meiner Seite, " meinte Severus spoettisch neckend.

Ana knuffte ihm in die Seite.

" Halt bloss den Mund. "

Die Kamera filmte, ueber die Tische.

Arthur sass neben dem Rest seiner Familie und ass, was bedeuten musste, dass jemand anderes gerade alles filmte.

Ah.. Da war ein Platz an Seamus Seite frei, was hiess, dass Dean Thomas gerade filmen musste.

Die Kellner kamen wieder und nahmen die leeren Teller mit, um dann mit dem Hauptgericht wieder zu kommen.

" Hey, Thomas, geh du mal essen, ich nehme weiter auf, " meinte Georg.

" Und du? " Hoerte man Deans Stimme.

" Ich kann nicht mehr... "

" Geht klar, hier... " wackelte das Bild leicht.

Anscheinend, hatte Georg jetzt die Kamera in der Hand.

Man sah wie Dean an seinen Platz ging, dann wandt er auch schon die Kamera auf das Brautpaar zurueck, dass sich gerade sehr zu vergnuegen schien.

Georg, drehte die Kamera auf sich selbst.

" Soooo... Spaeter werde ich noch fuer euch beiden Turteltaeubchen, alle Gaeste fuer euch auf das Band sprechen lassen...

Jetzt schalte ich mal kurz aus, da alle ohnehin essen. "

Und dann war der Bildschirm schwarz.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, lief das Video weiter.

Die Kellner brachten gerade, die letzten Teller weg.

Fred stand vorne auf einer niedrigen Tribuene, die sich dicht neben der Tanzflaeche befand und begann eine Einfuehrung.

" Sehr geehrte Familie, Freunde und mir noch unbekannte Gaeste,

wie mein Zwilingsbruder und ich vorhin schon angekuendigt haben, wuerden wir uns darueber freuen, wenn einige nach vorne kommen koennten und eine kleine Rede halten wuerden.

Als erstes, wuerde ich Hermine Granger nach vorne bitten, " grinste Fred heiter und klatschte mit der Menge von Gaesten in die Haende, als sich Hermine erhob und nach vorne kam.

Man sah ihr an, dass es ihr ein wenig unangenehm war.

Als sie vorne stand, ging Fred auf seinen Platz zurueck.

Hermine nahm das Mikro, welches Fred am Staender/Halter gelassen hatte in die Hand.

Unbeholfen spielte sie kurz, mit dem Ende des Mikrophones.

" Wie jeder bestimmt weiss, kenne ich Ana seit meinem elften Lebensjahr...

Seit meinem ersten Hogwarts Schuljahr, um genauer zu sein.

Von Anfang an, war sie fuer mich meine beste Freundin.

Sie war an meiner Seite, noch vor Harry und Ron...

Wie ihr, habe auch ich sie als sehr individuelle Person/ als ein Individuum kennengelernt.

Sie war stets hilfsbereit, liess aber nie irgendetwas abschreiben, " beim letzten Satz grinste Hermine seelig.

" War immer loyal und mutig, hatte manches Mal aber auch zuerst zurueck geschreckt.

Sie war humorvoll, aber besass den noetigen Ernst;

war liebevoll und bemutternd, aber konnte auch schnell provoziert werden und wusste zu tadeln,

Immer war sie ehrlich, konnte aber auch eine Notluege fuer den Schutz der Freunde einlegen,

war beinahe immer guter Laune, doch sehr emotional...

Und schon frueh erkannte jeder, dass sie etwas besonderes war.

Als sie mich in ihre Gefuehle, die sie fuer Severus hegte einweihte, war ich leicht aus der Fassung...

Dennoch, ich fand die beiden gehoerten auf eine unerklaerliche Weise zueinander und unterstuetzte sie, in ihrem Tun.

Die dunklen Tage bestanden wir gemeinsam und jetzt stehe ich hier, auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Ana und unserem damaligen Lehrer, Professor Snape.

Wir haben viele Abenteuer gemeinsam bestanden,

haben den Stein der Weisen gerettet, gemeinsam versucht herauszufinden was in der Kammer des Schreckens war, wobei ich ja versteinert wurde... Sind in unserem dritten Schuljahr vor einem Werwolf gefluechtet, wobei ich erwaehnen muss, dass Severus uns beschuetzen wollte aber Harry und ich entfliehen konnten, wobei Ron durch sein verletztes Bein und Ana durch seinen Beschuetzerinstinkt, an Professor Snape gebunden waren.

In unserem vierten Schuljahr, versuchten wir Harry durch das Trimagische Tunier heil durch zu bekommen...

Im fuenften, gruendeten wir die DA ( Dumbledores Armee ), da wir wegen Dolores Umbridge nichts in VgddK beigebracht bekommen haben und haben mit Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny im Ministerium gegen Todesser gekaempft.

Im sechsten mussten wir alle, durch eine schreckliche Kriese durch und in unserem siebten Jahr, kaempften wir in dem Krieg gegen Voldemort.

Ich bin jetzt uebergluecklich, meine Freundin an Severus Seite zu wissen...

Auf die Beiden! "

Alle hoben ihre Sekt Glaeser, die die Kellner ihnen gebracht hatten und riefen im Chor: " Auf die Beiden! "

Hermine ging von der Tribuene runter, ging zum Brautpaar an den Tisch, schuettelte Severus freudig die Hand und umarmte Ana fest, um dann wieder an ihren Platz zu gehen.


	11. Chapter 11

" Das war eine sehr ausfuehrliche Rede, danke Hermine.

Als naechstes, wuerde ich Harry und Ron nach vorne bitten, " liess Fred durch einen Soronus verlauten.

Harry und Ron schritten nach vorne, laechelten Ana zu und einigten sich dann darauf, wer als erstes sprechen sollte.

Die Wahl fuer den ersten Sprecher, fiel auf Harry.

" Wir kennen Ana ebenfalls, seit unserem ersten Hogwarts Schuljahr.

Schnell fanden wir, eine beste Freundin in ihr.

Keiner war so verrueckt und doch klug und bodenstaendig wie sie.

Mit ihrer Gesellschaft bereicherte sie und mit ihrer Art verzauberte und faszinierte sie.

Als wir erfuhren, dass sie und Severus ein Paar waren, traf es uns zugegebener Massen, wie eine Faust ins Gesicht.

Wir dachten, sie habe sie nicht mehr alle und spinne nur rum. "

" Oder, dass sie uns nur auf den Arm nehmen will, " fuegte Ron hinzu.

" Ja, oder das.

Aber ich merkte, dass Severus sie gluecklich machte und gab ihnen meinen Segen, den sich Ana von mir erhoffte.

Natuerlich hatte sich mein Hass auf ihn, da noch nicht geaendert.

Nach dem Krieg, sagen wir mal... verstanden Severus und ich uns besser und ich war noch gluecklicher, ueber ihr Paerchen- Dasein.

Hermine hat ja schon aufgezaehlt, welche Abenteuer wir gemeinsam bestanden haben...

Ich bin fuer die Freundschaft, von Ana und Severus sehr dankbar und hoffe auf lebenslaengliches Eheglueck fuer die beiden...Ron, vielleicht solltest du noch etwas sagen. "

" Ja... Harry hat eigentlich alles genannt, auch wenn ich betonen muss, wie geschockt ich war, als ich von Anas und Prof..Severus erfahren habe.

Es war wirklich, wie als ob ich von einem Feuerblitz, bei voller Geschwindigkeit, bei 1000 Metern hoehe, fallen wuerde.

Meine beste Freundin, an der Seite von unserem Zaubertrank Professor... sehr ungewohnt." Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck, lachte jeder auf.

"Mitlerweile habe ich mich daran gewoehnt und muss sagen, dass die beiden sich wirklich ausgezeichnet ergaenzen.

Prof. Snape gluecklich zu sehen und Ana ebenso, das kann keinen kalt lassen...

Auf die Beiden! " Beendete er seine Rede.

Und wieder hob jeder sein Sekt Glas. " Auf die Beiden! "

Wie Hermine zuvor, gingen auch Harry und Ron ihrem Beispiel nach und gingen zuerst zum Brautpaar, bevor sie sich zu ihren Plaetzen begaben.

" Ronald, Harry, das war sehr unterhaltsam.

Ginny... The Stadge is yours...Komm nach vorne, " ertoente wieder Freds, durch den Soronus Zauber verstaerkte Stimme.

Ginny taenzelte nach vorne und sah mit einem leichten Laecheln auf den Lippen, zu Ana und Severus.

" Viele Male, musste ich mir Anas Launen anhoeren, wenn es um Severus ging.

Selten aber dennoch, stuermte sie so manches Mal in den Schlafsaal, knallte die Tuer mit ihrem vollen Temperament zu und liess sehr einfallsreiche Saetze wie: " Verdammter, scheiss Mistkerl mit der Gefuehlswelt einer Zecke", oder

" Bastard mit verkalkter Taktlosigkeit und einem Gehirn aus Bananen, " hoeren.

Viel oefter jedoch, WIRKLICH VIEL oefter, kam sie mir glueckseelig entgegen und erzaehlte mir, wie " aufmerksam, liebevoll, humorvoll, unglaublich intelligent, ausdauernd, leidenschaftlich und perfekt " Severus doch waere.

Streit gab es zwischen den beiden nie wirklich, da die beiden es lieben, miteinander zu diskutieren und zu zanken.

Fuer mich war es keine wirkliche Ueberraschung, dass die beiden zueinander gefunden haben, da ich schon immer der Ansicht war, dass die beiden prima zusammen durch Leben koennten.

Jetzt sind die beiden ein Ehepaar und ich kann kaum in Worte fassen, wie gluecklich ich darueber bin.

Auf eine erfuellte Ehe! "

Und alle hoben ihre Sekt Glaeser: " Auf eine erfuellte Ehe. "

Waehrend Ginnys Rede, hatte jeder breit gegrinst und ihr aufmerksam gelauscht.

Auch Ginny ging erst zum Brautpaar und dann erst, auf ihren Platz neben Harry, der sie mit einem Kuss empfing.

" Schwesterchen, was du uns gerade offenbart hast, war WIRKLICH wissenswert, " hoerte man das Grinsen aus Freds Stimme heraus, " ab nun an, bitte wir alle freiwilligen nach vorne zu treten. Bitte habt keine Scheu! "

Nach vorne kam als erste Freiwillige, Minerva McGonagall.

" Als ich herausfand, dass Severus und Ana in einer Beziehung waren, war ich zuerstmal entsetzt, weil ich dachte,

dass sie fuer Severus nur eine fluechtige Affaere waere.

Darueber hinaus, war sie eine Loewin meines Hauses, eine Gryffindor.

Nach einem gruendlichen Gespraech, sah ich, dass es wirklich Liebe war, was die beiden verband und war auf ihrer Seite.

Ich unterstuetzte die beiden, wo ich nur konnte und war unglaublich froh darueber, dass auch Severus nun sein Glueck gefunden hatte, dass es auch ihm endlich vergoennt war, gluecklich zu sein.

Die beiden strahlen etwas aus, dass fuer die wahre Liebe spricht.

Es war mir eine Ehre, die Trauzeugin bei der Vermehlung, eines solch besonderen und innigen Paerchens zu sein.

Auf die Beiden! " Und wieder hob jeder sein Sekt Glas: " Auf die Beiden! "

Nach Minerva kam Viktor Krum.

Er laechelte Ana an, die ihm ermutigend entgegen laechelte.

" Ich habe Ana und Snape,

auf Hogwarts kennengelernt, als mein Schule Dumstrang zu besuch wegen des Trimagischen Tuniers kam.

Zu dieser Zeit, lernte ich auch Fleur Delacour kennen, da Beauxbaton auch zu besuch war, Hermine Granger und den Rest.

Ich war mit Hermine auf dem Winterball, aber verbrachte viel Zeit mit Ana.

Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte einen Narren an ihr gefressen.

Sie war einfach einzigartig... Als ich von Hogwarts, zurueck nach Dumstrang ging, erschwerte mit der Abschied von ihr mein Herz.

Den Kontakt mit ihr, hielt ich in Kontakt und so blieb unsere Freundschaft erhalten.

Vor kurzem fand ein Ball in Hogwarts statt, wo damalige Dumstrang Schueler ebenfalls eingeladen wurden.

Als ich Ana begruesste, knurrte Severus mich an. "

Alle fingen an zu lachen.

" Ja, er knurrte mich wirklich an und verlangte von mir, ich solle aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu weit gehe.

Ich wusste von ihrer Verlobung und fuehlte mich daher nicht angegriffen.

Ich fand es sogar sehr gut von ihm, dass ihm etwas daran lag, dass niemand seiner Geliebten zu nahe kam.

Die beiden haben sich gefunden und ich kann nur mit voller Ueberzeugung behaupten, dass die beiden gluecklich werden.

Auf die Beiden! " beendete der Bulgare seine Rede.

Sein Englisch hatte sich verbessert, er sprach jetzt fliessend, allerdings hoerte man seinen starken, bulgarischen Akzent immer noch heraus.

Alle hoben ihr Sekt Glas: " Auf die Beiden! "

Nach und nach, kamen immer mehr Leute, die wirklich witzige Sachen ueber die beiden offenbarten und Ana, oft erroeten liessen.

Auch Draco, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson hielten eine kleine Rede.

( Ana war auch bei den Slytherins, nicht unbeliebt gewesen.

Pansy Parkinson allerdings, hatte sie nur aus Hoeflichkeit eingeladen. )

Als niemand mehr nach vorne kam, stand Narzissa auf.

" Es wird Zeit, das Brautpaar die Hochzeitstorte anschneiden zulassen. "

Und wie gerufen, kamen zwei Kellner mit der riesigen, wunderschoenen, dreistoeckigen Torte in den Saal.

Die Torte war aber nicht rund, sondern viereckig.

Die groesste Torte war ganz unten, direkt darauf befand sich eine mittelgrosse und ganz oben drauf, war die kleinste gestapelt.

Die kleinste, war aber nicht wirklich klein...sie war eben nur die kleinste der drei.

Die Torte, war in einem creamigen weiss gehalten, auf jeder Etage der Torte, befand sich eine schoen geformte, rote Rose, direkt an einer goldenen Rose gelehnt.

An einer der Aussenseiten der groessten und somit untersten Torte, befand sich ein grosses Bild.

Auf diesem " Tortengemaelde ", waren ein Loewe und eine Schlange zusehen, die vor einander den Kopf verneigten.

Ganz oben, auf der kleinsten der drei ueber einander gelegten Torten, war eine Brautpaarfigur von Severus und Ana gestellt.

Die Miniaturfigur von Ana, hatte ihre Haende an seine Brust gelegt und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Ihre Haare waren perfekt und exakt nachgestellt worden und vielen ihrer Miniaturfigur, schoen in ihren starken Wellen ueber den Ruecken.

Severus Miniaturfigur, hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen und sah ihr ebenfalls tief in die Augen.

Die Gesichter der beiden, waren wohl magisch auf die Figuren uebertragen worden, denn sie sahen genau wie das wirkliche Brautpaar aus.

Die Torte, schien ein High-light fuer sich zu sein.

Die Kellner stellten die Torte auf einen leeren Tisch ab und legten ein grosses Messer, einen kleinen Teller und zwei kleine Gabeln neben die Torte.

"Geben sie mal her, ab jetzt uebernehme ich wieder, " trat Arthur ploetzlich, wie aus dem nichts vor die Kamera.

" Hier, " wackelte die Kamera wieder und schon schien Arthur wieder die Kamera zu haben.

Severus und Ana erhoben sich und gingen auf die Torte zu, jeder hatte sich um sie versammelt und schoss Fotos.

Man sah, wie viele Leute aus dem Weg gingen.

Offensichtlich, kaempfte sich Arthur gerade einen Weg, nach vorne zum Brautpaar und der Torte.

Er schien es geschaft zu haben, denn nun sah man Severus, der dicht hinter Ana stand und mit ihr zusammen das Messer hielt und an die Torte fuehrte.

Sie hielten in dieser Position inne und sahen in die Kameras, um so schoene Erinnerungsfotos erhalten zu koennen.

Langsam begannen sie ein Tortenstueck anzuschneiden und legten das angeschnittene Tortenstueck auf den kleinen Teller, der neben der Torte stand.

Die beiden nahmen sich eine Gabel, laechelten sich leicht an und fuetterten sich gegenseitig, mit einem Bissen des Tortenstueckes, sowie es Tradition/ Brauch war.

Alle klatschten und schossen Bilder, als sich die beiden kuessten.

" Hiermit ist das Buffet, fuer die Nachspeisen eroeffnet.

Gleich wird es Zeit fuer den Eroeffnungstanz, den wie ueblich das Brautpaar tanzen wird, " verlautete Lucius Malfoy.

Alle nahmen sich etwas von der Torte, oder anderen Nachspeisen und gingen auf ihre Plaetze zurueck.

" Bill, du sitzt mit Severus und Ana an einem Tisch, film du bitte weiter, " uebergab Arthur die Kamera an Bill, der jetzt an seinen Tisch zurueck ging.

Severus und Ana, sassen schon gemeinsam da und assen Torte.

" Severus, ich haette nie gedacht, dass Sie jemals heiraten wuerden, " kam Bill zu ihnen und setzte sich.

" Glauben Sie mir, ich haette es vor Ana, auch niemals in betracht gezogen, "antwortete Severus ernst.

" Welches Lied, abt irr fuerr den Eroeffnungstanz ausgesucht? " fragte Fleur geruehrt.

" Severus will mich ueberraschen... Er sagt, dass der Text des Liedes zu uns passt, " meinte Ana und laechelte dann, Severus an ihrer Seite an.

" Uhhh... Wie aufregend, " kamen Fred und Georg.

" Sehr, " grinste Ana spitzbuebisch.

Wie gerne sie doch die beiden mochte, mit ihrer unbeschwerten, humorvollen und erheiternden Art.

" Ihr solltet jetzt auf die Tanzflaeche und den Eroeffnungstanz tanzen, " forderte/ verlangte Georg.

" Mister Weasley, haben Sie das Lied denn schon bereit? " musterte Severus ihn.

" Ja habe ich und ich bin sicher, sie wird es lieben, " grinste Georg breit.

Severus erhob sich, bot Ana seine Hand an um ihr auf zuhelfen und ging mit ihr, auf die Tanzflaeche zu.

Alle klatschten und waren foermlich auf die beiden fixiert, wie die Kamera zeigte, als Bill kurz ueber die Menge filmte.

Severus nahm kurz das Mikrophon von Fred entgegen, der jetzt an dem Mischpult stand.

" Ich moechte alle Anwesenden darauf hinweisen, dass der Text dieses Liedes vollkommen mit meinen Gefuehlen uebereinstimmen.

Im Laufe des Tanzes, wuerden wir sehr begruessen, wenn jeder dazu kommen wuerde.

Jetzt wuerde ich erstmal daraum bitten, das Lied laufen zu lassen, " gab Severus das Mikro wieder zurueck.

Severus und Ana gingen in Position.

Man sah nur, wie er ihr etwas ins Ohr fluesterte und schon ging das Lied an.

Es erklang der Song: " Crazy Love von Michael Buble ".

Beide wiegten sich und schienen es eingehend zu geniessen.

" Bill... Ich habe an der Kamera einen magischen Knopf eingebaut, der es erlaubt die beiden zuhoeren, auch auf Entfernung, " meinte Arthur von der Seite, bevor er mit Molly zu den Lovegoods ging.

Bill musste diesen Knopf gedrueckt haben, denn man hoerte, was das Brautpaar fluesterte.

" Und so laesst du mich wirklich fuehlen, ich hoffe die Wahl gefaellt dir? " Fluesterte Severus ihr zu.

Daraufhin kam ein kleines Niesen von Ana und man sah ihr an, dass sie kurz davor war zu weinen.

Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in die Haende un kuesste sie.

" Immer wenn du geruehrt bist, niest du erstmal und dann steigen dir die Traenen in die Augen...

Solch kleine Dinge, liebe ich so an dir, " laechelte er.

" Wie soll man denn bei sowas nicht geruehrt sein?

Die Wahl des Liedes, war wundervoll, " kuesste sie seine Handinnenflaeche.

" Das naechste Lied habe ich auch ausgewaehlt und der Text, ist ebenso passend wie dieser...

Ich habe mir Muehe gegeben, Lieder zu finden, die das wiederspiegeln, was ich bei dir empfinde.

Ich glaube es wird dich zum lachen bringen, aber der Text ist wundervoll...wie du."

Mitlerweile waren viele Paare auf der Tanzflaeche und das Lied ging dem Ende zu/ entgegen /endete.

" Das folgende Lied, ist auch von Severus an seine Braut ausgesucht worden, " kommentierte Fred und liess das naechste Lied abspielen.

Everything, wieder ein Lied von Michael Buble.

Das Lied hatte angefangen und Ana schien ein Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht zu haben.

Severus drehte sie/ liess sie eine Piruette drehen, um sie dann strahlend zu sehen.

" Du sagtest, der Text wuerde fuer dich sprechen...

Der Text besagt auch, dass du mich auch mal einfach so kuesst, weil du es darfst/kannst...

Wie waere es, wenn du dem jetzt mal wieder nachkommen wuerdest? " Lachte sie ihn an.

" Mit dem groessten Vergnuegen... " Und schon waren die beiden in einen Kuss verstrickt.

Als sie sich loesten, sang er einen kleinen Teil von dem Lied, leise in ihr Ohr mit.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

" Ich liebe dich, Severus Tobias Snaoe.

Ich liebe dich und ich werde es immer tun...

Ich habe auch ein Lied fuer uns ausgesucht, was ziemlich gut zu uns passt. "

Ana drueckte auf die Pause-Taste, auf der Fernbedienung.

Severus sah sie, zu seiner rechten an.

Als sie zurueck kam, sass Severus schon wartend auf der Couch und laechelte ihr entgegen.

" Was laechelst du denn so? " Fragte sie laechelnd.

" Bis jetzt gefaellt mir unser Hochzeitsvideo aeusserst gut, " beobachtete er sie, wie sie sich dicht neben ihn, auf ihren vorherrigen Platz setzte.

" Mir auch, " laechelte sie noch breiter und "kuschelte" sich an ihn.

Genuesslich schlang er seine starken Arme um sie, bevor sie auch wieder auf die Start-Taste drueckte.

Das Lied "You Still The One" von Shania Twain erklang und liess die beiden weiterhin auf der Tanzflaeche verweilen.

" Der Text passt ausserordentlich gut zu uns..." hoerte man Severus, als auch das Lied geendet hatte.

" Ja tut er..." laechelten ihre Augen ihn an.

" Darf ich die Braut um den naechsten Tanz bitten? "

Kam Harry von der Seite.

Severus sah ihn abwaegend an, uebergab ihm dann aber doch Anas Hand.

" Passen Sie auf, dass Sie meiner Frau nicht auf die Fuesse treten..." meinte der Braeutigam nur wiederwillig und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Pansy Parkinson sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

" Dann koennten Sie ja mit mir tanzen? " Schlug die damalige Slytherin- Schuelerin ihm vor.

Severus hob seine linke Augenbraue und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er dem nicht ganz gewillt war.

" Kommen Sie schon, Sie wollen doch nicht auf Ihrer Hochzeit alleine in einer Ecke sitzen und zusehen, wie ihre Frau sich mit anderen amuesiert? "

" Auch wenn ich leider genau weiss, dass mir diese Ruhe und Rueckzugsmoeglichkeit nicht moeglich ist,

haette ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden meiner Frau beim Tanzen zuzusehen, " erwiederte er nur.

" Ach komm schon Severus, gewaehr ihr doch mal einen Tanz mit dir, " liess Ana ihren Beitrag dazu.

Er warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und nahm Pansy Parkinson am Arm, um ein Stueck zu ruecken.

Harry legte seiner besten Freundin eine Hand auf den Ruecken und nahm eine ihrer Haende in die seine.

Das naechste Lied erklang.

" Jetzt seid ihr endlich verheiratet...

Meine beste Freundin, verlaesst ihr bisheriges Leben..." laechelte Harry.

" Mein Leben wird sich doch nicht aender, Harry.

Ich habe doch schon mal mit Severus zusammen gelebt, " laechelte Ana zurueck.

" Ja, aber das ist drei Jahre her. "

" Ich werde mich wohl dort wieder einleben muessen...

Aber ich bin gluecklich. "

" Das ist auch nicht zu uebersehen, " gluckste Harry, wobei er aufpasste ihr nicht auf die Fuesse zutreten, was sich aber als aeusserst schwer erwies, da das Brautkleid keinen Blick auf ihre Fuesse gewaehrte.

" Ich bin dir fuer alles dankbar, Harry.

Deine Unterstuetzung waehrend all den Jahren, hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen und mir vieles erleichtert, " sah sie in seine gruenen Augen.

" Dafuer sind doch Freunde da. "

" Wer einen wahren Freund findet, findet damit einen unbezahlbaren Schatz und den habe ich mit dir und den anderen gefunden, " gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry fing an zulachen.

" Weisst du immer noch nicht, wohin es in den Flitterwochen geht? "

" Nein. Es soll eine Ueberraschung werden. "

" Hast du eine Vermutung? "

" Nicht im geringsten, aber eigentlich weiss er ja was mir gefaellt...

Somit wuerde ich kalte Orte schon mal ausschliessen. "

Waehrend Harry und Ana diese kleine Unterhaltung waehrend des Tanzes fuehrten,

unterhielten auch Severus und Pansy sich.

" Freuen Sie sich schon auf die Flitterwochen? " Fragte Pansy mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme.

" Das geht Sie eigentlich nichts an, aber die Flitterwochen sind mir sehr willkommen, " behielt er Distanz.

" Warum haben Sie eigentlich Ana geheiratet, obwohl alle Frauen sich mitlerweile um Sie reissen? "

Er sah sie leicht erzuernt an.

" Zuerstmal will ich klarstellen, dass all die Weiber nur Interesse an mir zeigen, weil ich als Held gelte.

Desweiteren liebe ich meine Frau zufaelliger Weise und ich kenne keine bessere Frau.

Was Sie sich hier leisten, Miss Parkinson ist niveaulos, das muesste eine Slytherin wissen.

Fragen Sie sich mal, warum kein Mann Sie haben will?

Aus dem selben Grund, warum mein Patensohn auch keinerleih Interesse an Ihnen zeigte:

Weil Sie keine Persoenlichkeit haben, keinen Anstand, keine Intelligenz besitzen und weil Sie nicht dazu im Stande sind, wahre und tiefe Gefuehle zu empfinden.

Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wuerden, das Lied hat geendet und ich wuerde mich jetzt gerne zurueck ziehen soweit das moeglich ist, " liess er sie los, als ob er sich verbrannt haette und ging zu seiner Frau.

" Potter, " nickte Severus ihm zu.

" Hier haben Sie ihre wunderschoene Braut zurueck, " ueberliess Harry Ana wieder ihrem Ehemann.

" SOOOOO! Jetzt wirds Zeit fuer einige traditionelle Braut und Brautigam Spielchen.

Das erste kennt wohl Jeder... Die Braut setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und der Braeutigam muss ihr das Blaue Baendchen, welches sie am Oberschenkel hat runterziehen...und das mit seinem Mund.

Ich wuerde also darum bitten, dass alle sich in einem groooossen Kreis um die beiden aufstellen.

Draco hat bereits den Stuhl fuer die Braut in die Mitte des geplanten Standpunktes gebracht.

Also Severus, geleiten Sie ihre Braut auf den Stuhl! " Ertoente Georgs Stimme durch das Mikrophone.

Severus hatte gehofft, dass er davor bewahrt werden wuerde, doch daraus wurde wohl nichts.

Seine Lippen kraeuselten sich und nur mit Hilfe seines Verstandes, liess er sich darauf ein und geleitete wie noetig seine Frau zu dem Stuhl um den sich nun alle in einem riesigen Kreis versammelten.

Ana nahm grinsend auf dem Stuhl platz.

" Severus, du musst dich vor mich hin knien, damit du unter meinem Kleid verschwinden kannst, " fluesterte sie ihm zu.

" Ich kenne es... Ich habe es bei der Hochzeit von Lucius und Narzissa gesehen, " erwiederte er und kniete vor sie nieder.

Alle Gaeste begannen mit einem Gesang, der nur aus : " OhhhhhhhhhOhhhhhOhhhhh" bestand.

Ana hob leicht ihr Brautkleid an und liess ihn mit seinem Oberkoerper ( ausser seinen Armen, die musste er fest am Ruecken lassen) unter ihr Kleid.

Man sah nicht, was sich unter ihrem Kleid abspielte, aber es musste Ana amuesieren, denn sie begann zu kichern.

Dann schliesslich, kam Severus Kopf mit dem blau, weissen Strumpfbaendchen im Mund unter dem Kleid wieder hervor.

Alle applaudierten und pfiffen.

" Da Severus und Ana sich gleich umziehen muessen, um in ihre Flitterwochen zustarten und es schon spaet ist, sollte die Braut jetzt ihren Brautstrauss werfen.

Wir bitten alle unverheirateten Frauen sich bei der Braut zu versammeln, alle anderen koennen sich setzen, " erklang Hermines Stimme.

Nach viel Gewusel waren alle da wo sie sein sollten und Ana bekam ihren Strauss, von Fleur in die Hand gedrueckt.

Ana ging einige Schritte, von der Menge junger Frauen die sich hinter ihr versammelt hatten weg.

" Bereit? "

Alle bejahten und schon schmiss sie den Brautstrauss, rueckwerts in die Menge.

Alle versuchten den Strauss zufangen, doch er landete... bei Ginny.

Sofort nahm Ana Ginny in die Arme und strahlte uebers ganze Gesicht.

" Du wirst also die naechste sein, ja? Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Harry und du euch bald das Ja-Wort gebt vorallem, weil ihr ja schon seit einigen Monaten verlobt seid, " meinte Ana freudig.

" Ana und ich muessen jetzt hoch und uns umziehen, damit wir unsere Flitterwochen antreten koennen.

Wir kommen gleich noch runter und verabschieden uns, bevor wir die Reise antreten, " liess Severus Ana sich bei ihm unterhaken.

Bill drehte die Kamera zu sich.

" Oben ist ein Zimmer, wo die beiden ihr Gepaeck haben.

Die beiden haben ziemlich gut vorgeplant. "

Dann wurde alles schwarz, bevor man wenig spaeter wieder die Gaeste sah.

Anscheinend hatte er die Kamera ausgeschaltet gehabt.

Jetzt sah man, wie Severus und Ana eine Treppe runter kamen.

Severus hatte Muggelkleidung angezogen und trug jetzt eine sch eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover, der seine breite Brust betonte.

Ana hatte ein beigefarbenes, schoenes Kleid an, dass ihr bis zur den Knien reichte.

Dazu trug sie beigefarbene Pumps und trug ihre Haare offen.

" Hermine, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Astoria und Narzissa, haben sich freundlicher Weise bei den Planungen dazu bereit erklaert, unsere kleinen Geschenke fuer jeden auszuteilen, " verkuendete Ana.

" Aber erstmal wollen wir uns herzlichst bei euch allen bedanken, dafuer, dass ihr einen/ eines der schoensten und wichtigsten Tage/ Ereignisse mit uns geteilt habt.

Die Unterstuetzung von vielen, hat alles um einiges leichter gemacht.

Bevor wir in unsere Flitterwochen gehen, moechten wir uns noch bei euch verabschieden, " bedankte sich Ana.

" Ihr habt die Lady gehoert.

Die beiden haben nicht viel Zeit, also werden sie nur noch schnell die Leute umarmen und kuessen und weiss Merlin noch was, die ihnen besonders nahe stehen, " erklang mal wieder Freds Stimme.

" Georg und ich haben uns die Freiheit genommen, eine kurze Liste mit eben diesen Leuten aufzustellen.

Natuerlich nur mit der Erlaubnis der Braut.

Die Leute die genannt werden, treten bitte vor das neue Ehepaar.

Die dem Brautpaar besonders nahe stehenden sind folgende:

Harry Potter; Hermine Granger; Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley; Molly und Arthur Weasley: Bill, Percy, Charlie, Georg und ich Weasley; Fleur Delacour; Viktor Krum; Neville Longbottom; Luna Lovegood; Draco, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy;

Anas Brueder und Mutter; Severus Mutter und Grossmutter; Minerva McGonagall; Remus und Nimphadora Tonks (mitlerweile Lupin); Kingsley Shackleboltt und Rubeus Hagrid.

Das wars und die anderen... schoen flauschig bleiben, " lachte Fred ins Mikro.

Man sah wie das Bild verwackelte, wodurch man annehmen konnte, dass die Kamera uebergeben wurde.

Tatsaechlich sah man kurz darauf Bill, wie er mit Fleur zusammen zum Brautpaar ging.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana umarmte alle nach der Reihe und liess sich von allen alles gute wuenschen, waehrend Severus allen nur die Hand reichte.

Seine Mutter und Grossmutter, waren die einzigen die eine Umarmung von ihm bekamen.

Sie winkten beide den restlichen Leuten noch zu und gingen dann durch die Tuer.

Severus hatte eine Hand auf Anas Ruecken gelegt und fuehrte sie raus.

Man sah durch die Glasscheiben des Saals, nur noch ihre Umrisse, wie sie durch die Dunkelheit den Garten durchquerten.

Man sah, wie Ginny, Hermine, Fleur, Astoria, Narzissa und Luna die kleinen Geschenke verteilten.

Die Geschenke diente als Andenken, an Severus und Anas Hochzeit und bestanden aus kleinen, schoenen in Glaeschien stehenden Kerzen. An den kleinen Glaesern der Kerzen, war ein kleines Zettelchen befestigt, auf dem in schoener Schrift geschieben stand: Severus und Ana ; Hochzeit 07.07. ... "

Dann wurde alles wieder schwarz, bis die Kamera wieder angeschaltet wurde.

" So... Ich habe einige Gaeste aufgenommen, die euch etwas zusagen haben... Wir haben einiges zusammen gestellt bzw. Harry hat alles von bestimmten Muggel zusammen stellen lassen.

Die Kamera wurde fuer kaum zwei Sekunden schwarz, als man auch schon Hermine vor einer weissen Wand stehen sah, an der nur ein kleines braunes Muster gemalt war.

" Ana, Severus, ich wuensche euch alles gute und eine glueckliche, erfuellte Ehe.

Moege eure Liebe euch immer den richtigen Weg weisen und... viele Kinder bescheren.

Wenn ihr das seht, dann seid ihr wahrscheinlich schon aus den Flitterwochen zurueck...

Ich hoffe ihr hattet wundervolle Flitterwochen, mit viel, viel Bettgefluester.

Severus, pass mir gut auf sie auf...

Ich freue mich unglaublich darueber, dass ihr zueinander gefunden habt und nun ein Ehepaar seid.

Aus tiefstem Herzen wuensche ich euch, dass alles in eurem gemeinsamen Leben gluecklich verlaeuft. "

Waehrend Hermine redete, wirkte sie wirklich erfreut und ihre Wangen roeteten sich ein wenig, ob der Aufmerksamkeit.

Sofort wechselte das Bild auf dem Bildschirm und man sah Ron, wie er die Haende in die Taschen seiner Hosen steckte und nur die Daumen raus lugten.

" Also...

Ihr seid jetzt echt verheiratet, WOW!

Das war ein wirklich grosser Schritt.

Ich meine, ihr passt irgendwie wirklich gut zusammen.

Snape... Nein. Severus.

Sie machen Ana gluecklich und sie Sie anscheinend auch, aber wenn Sie sie verletzen... womit ich eigentlich nicht rechne, dann mach ich Sie kaputt.

Ana... Du bist meine beste Freundin... Verdammt, du darfst mich doch nicht allein lassen! " Wirkte Ron leicht verzweifelt.

Ana die immer noch gespannt auf dem Sofa sass, lachte.

" Ich... Ich hoffe und wuensche euch, dass alles gut geht.

Egal was sein sollte, ich bin fuer euch da..."

Jetzt sah man Ginny, wie sie laechelnd auf einem Hocker sass.

Sie sass genau wie die anderen, vor der weissen Wand, mit dem braunen Muster.

" Ich kann mich nur ehrlich darueber freuen, dass ihr jetzt endlich verheiratet seid.

Ihr seid einfach fuer einander geschaffen, wie ich es schon seit Jahren sage. Ana...

ein Mensch braucht nur in deine Augen zusehen, um deine tiefe und unsterblich starke Liebe fuer Severus zuerkennen.

Allein wenn man von Severus spricht, beginnen deine Augen zuleuchten und ein warmer Blick breitet sich bei dir aus.

Einmal sagtest du mir, dass dein Herz sich bei dem Gedanken an Severus zusammen zieht...

Ab da an, sah ich die Liebe nur noch deutlicher.

Ich wuensche euch alles erdenklich gute, und dass all eure Wuensche in erfuellung gehen, auch wenn das ein wenig naiv ruebrkommen mag.

Vermutlich seid ihr von den Flitterwochen zurueck, wenn ihr euch das anseht, also hoffe ich, dass ihr einige schoene Wochen zusammen verbringen konntet.

Denkt immer daran, was die Beatles mal sagten... oder besser gesagt sangen: All you need is love. "

Die Szene war vorbei und man bekam Harry zusehen, der sich die Brille zurecht rueckte.

" Ihr beiden seid jetzt ein Ehepaar...

Das haette ich bis zu meinem sechsten Schuljahr nie gedacht...

Ich freue mich fuer euch und kann kaum glauben, dass meine kleine Ana jetzt Severus Snape alias Prof. Snape gehoert.

Severus... Ich weiss genau, wie viel Ihnen an Ana liegt, auch wenn Sie es nicht rumposaunen... was ich uebriges sehr zu schaetzen weiss... Und ich ich weiss auch, wie sehr Ana Sie liebt.

Ich bin mir sicher, ihr beiden werden unglaublich gluecklich sein, wie auch bisher...

Denn wenn ihr euch habt, kann nichts euch etwas anhaben, oder zerstoeren.

Arthur hat gemeint, dass ihr von den Flitterwochen zurueck sein werdet, wenn ihr dies seht.

Ich hoffe also, dass eure Flitterwochen unvergesslich waren. "

Wieder aenderte sich die Szene und man sah Draco mit Astoria, wie sie freundlich in die Kamera blickten.

" Onkel, ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen.

Sie ist wunderbar und die richtige fuer dich.

Ana, endlich kannst du deinen Schatz, als deinen rechtmaessigen Mann ansehen.

Ich kann kaum in Worte fassen, wie erfreulich das heutige Ereignis war und wuensche euch den Himmel auf Erden, " meinte Draco mit ruhiger Stimme.

" Ich wuensche euch ebenfalls alles Glueck der Erde.

Dass euer gemeinsames Leben aus vielen wundervollen Momenten bestehe und ihr eure Liebe nie aus den Augen verliert, " gab auch Astoria ihren Beitrag.

Die Szene aenderte sich wieder und man sah Narzissa und Lucius.

" Was gibt es schoeneres, als zuzusehen, wie zwei Liebende zueinander finden und sich vermehlen?

Ana, ich kann es kaum erwarten dich wieder zusehen und mir alles ueber die Flitterwochen erzaehlen zulassen.

Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen was ich empfinde und euch wuensche, denn soviele Glueckwuensche waeren schon unverschaemt.

Moege eure Liebe alle Hindernisse dieser Welt ueberwinden, " blickte Narzissa mit mildem Blick in die Kamera.

" Ana, es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, dass du es geschafft hast, Severus an dich zubinden.

In dir hat er die richtige gefunden und in dir hat er etwas gesehen, was keine andere im stande ist ihm zu bieten... die Liebe.

Seht ihr, ihr macht mich noch zum Poeten.

Nun, ich hoffe ihr hattet... sagen wir mal vergnuegliche Abenteuer in den Flitterwochen, " grinste Lucius.

Zum wiederholten Mal aenderte sich die Szene und auf dem Bildschirm, sah man Fred und Georg.

" Leute, Leute, jetzt seid ihr verheiratet!

Wir wollen ehrlich mit euch sein, wir dachten eigentlich, dass du Ana irgendwann jemanden wie Andrew Stevenson heiraten wuerdest.

Blaue Augen, dunkelbondes Haar, charmantes Laecheln, athletischer Koerperbau... Maedchenschwarm.

Und wir dachten auch, dass du Severus alleine sterben wuerdest.

Tja... schlecht gedacht.

Ihr habt gluecklicher Weise einander gefunden, seid euch ebenbuertig und empfindet, Liebe, Bewunderung, Respekt und vieles mehr fuer einander, " lachelte Georg charmant und zeigte dabei seine weissen Zaehne.

"Wir sind froh darueber, dass ihr einander gluecklich macht und sind jeder Zeit fuer euch da.

Dad meinte, dass ihr von euren Voegelwochen zurueck sein werdet, wenn ihr das seht, also hoffen wir, dass eure Flitterwochen, tatsaechlich Voegelwochen waren... schoene Voegelwochen selbstverstaendlich.

Wir koennen es kaum erwarten, kleine Fratze von euch zusehen.

Alle gute und viel Gelaechter wuenschen wir euch in eurem Leben, denn mit Humor scheint alles besser, " grinste Fred und zwinkerte in die Kamera.

Noch viele, viele, viele solcher Mitteilungen mussten Severus und Ana sich ansehen.

Dann drehte Arthur die Kamera wieder zu sich.

" Die Hochzeit war wunderbar und unvergesslich.

Ich hoffe euch haben die Aufnahmen gefallen.

Bis auf Wiedersehen und alles gute der Welt. "

Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und es stand ( Tape End ) darauf.

Ana drueckte auf die Taste die die DVD rausholen wuerde und sah laechelnd zu ihrem Ehemann.

" Das war wirklich schoen, oder? "

Severus strich ihr durchs Haar.

" Ja das war es, aber eigentlich fand ich dich ganz besonders schoen, " grinste er schief.

" Schleimer! " Lachte sie und drueckte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf.

" Severus Snape ein Schleimer? Niemals! " Meinte er theatralisch.

" Severus Snape ist ja auch kein Schleimer, nur seiner Frau gegenueber... " Stand sie auf und holte die DVD raus um dann den DVD-Player auszuschalten.

" Es ist schon spaet."

" Mhm..."


End file.
